The Love of Many
by True-InTha-Blue
Summary: After a process that was suppose to make Megaman more powerful that had gone terribly wrong, Roll finds herself being surrounded by multiple Megamans. Can anyone figure out what is going on before everyone especially Roll goes crazy? Epilogue because you guys are awesome.
1. Style Changes

**Hello Megaman Archive readers.**

**Update: The day after I posted this, Fanfiction.., for some reason deleated the story but kept the chapter in my account. Sorry.**

**The plot of this story just one day popped up in my head.  
>You would think that people would have done this before, but from what I can see, no one has ever thought of having Megaman split from his different forms.<strong>

**This story will be a light hearted at first. It will get a tinge darker and actiony in the middle, but many this story is just for kicks. It is also a combination of the game, anime and manga. This story also takes a few years after the sixth game, so every one is like in their teens, including the NetNavis. So imagine both Megaman and Roll and any other Navi in a mature form.**

**That and I wanted to add another MegamanxRoll story.**

**So in enjoy just something I thought that would be funny. **

**Did you know that In Megaman Starforce 2 in Lan's dairies that Megaman and Roll have a son of their own. So in other words…**

**IT'S CANNON! **

**Megaman Battle Network, and NT Warrior belongs to Capcom. This is a non-profit use of the characters and plot elements**

.The Love of Many

By True-InTha-Blue

A Megaman short-story.

It was after a few years of the Cyber Beast crisis. Lan and MegaMan with their friends were all at Si-Labs to meet his Dad about something he called them about. Dr. Hikari said that he developed a way that would tap directly into MegaMan's true potential helping him along his way to become the true Ultimate NetNavi. Needless to say that MegaMan was looking forward to this, he said that if it would help him protect his friends than let get it as soon as possible. Though he didn't tell anyone else that he also just wanted to become more powerful, as that was his pride talking.

"Where is he?" Lan tapped his foot impatiently. They just arrived to Sci-Labs and Dr. Hikari was nowhere in sight. "And people say that I'm late all the time."

"Give it a rest Lan, you know your Dad is very busy. It's a surprise that he can schedule an appointment with us at all." Mayl scolded him.

"True but I too really want to see what Dr. Hikari will do to help MegaMan." Yai said. "Maybe I could also use it to help Glide." A tall brown figure appeared on one of the monitors in the lab.

"_Now, now Miss Yai, I'm faltered that you wish to do that for me but even with that I can compare to nothing against MegaMan's power."_

Yai just shrugged. "It was worth a thought."

A large dark-skinned boy next to her had similar thoughts. "Yeah… well if Gutsman also got that than we would just be as powerful as Megaman."

"_Yeah! We'll be Mega-Strong Guts guts!"_ Another screen appeared showing a large robot looking Navi.

Behind the Navi in the Cyber world, MegaMan snickered slightly. His companion, Roll, looked strangely at him. "Is there something wrong Mega?"

A warm feeling always coursed down his circuits when she used his nickname. "Ah it's nothing Roll. But I do have to agree with Lan, I wonder were Dr. Hikari is. I am… a bit _anxious_ to know what he has in store for me" he couldn't keep the want out of his voice for this new power. Honestly sometimes he was disturbed on how power-hungry he could be; it was almost like he was Bass.

Roll threw a concerned look at MegaMan. Unlike his Netop she wasn't dense enough to figure out that Megaman did have somewhat of a problem when it came to getting power. That's why she was here, so that he wouldn't go out of control this time.

Over the years she and MegaMan have grown… close in terms of relationship. They were not afraid to show affection to each other like their Netops. The two enjoyed each other presence and would go to each one another if the other felt lonely.  
>Lately MegaMan had been feeling lonely. As his brother kept growing up, the reality that Lan was a human and MegaMan was a cyber being kept getting larger and larger. Lan had his limited life ahead of him; he had to do school, work, sports, jobs and to be with his friends while he was young. Lan couldn't spend all his time with his cyber twin brother who was a world (or dimension) apart from him.<p>

And MegaMan who was as eternal as the Net was would forever live even past his Netop's life. Sure MegaMan could too 'grow' (as shown from the foot of height he'd grown and the extra muscles that were showing through his suit) but he would not age like Lan.

As the years grew, so too did their independence. Lan had his human life with his human friends, and MegaMan had his cyber life with his Navi friends or Roll who was defiantly more than a friend.

A few more minutes passed when Yuchiro Hikari showed up. "Ah it good to see everyone." He addressed the group of kids and their Navis in front of him.

"So dad, what is this secret program that's going to help MegaMan?" Lan asked, his impatience had faded away and was replaced with excitement.

Yuchiro smiled. "Well it has taken me a while but I finally found a way that MegaMan can uses his Soul, Style-change, Crosses, and Beast-forms without the use of chips or other certain conditions. In other words he will be able to call them at will."

"Wow that's amazing!" Mayl said and the other agreed. Without the hindrance of chips deciding his power, MegaMan could easily defeat the most toughest of Navis without much help from his NetOp for an unlimited time.

"_Let me guess, there's a catch."_ MegaMan's screen also appeared on the monitor followed by Roll.

To the kid's dismay the doctor nodded. "Yes I'm afraid so. MegaMan you must be completely emotionless and relaxed during the processes otherwise the Data flow will get disrupted and while this happens the process will hurt a bit."

"Why would that be?" Dex asked. He didn't understand much about the technical things when it came to the net.

"MegaMan's data is very unique, more so then any other Navi. During when we are in the process, the data flow would become very delicate and unstable. It's important that Megaman must remain stagnant throughout it."

Like their Netops, the Navis looked at each other for answers. "I guess that's fine. When do we start?" The Blue Bomber asked the screen that held the image of Dr. Hikari.

"_Right now, just go into that back room and I'll get the program started. I'm ready whenever you are."_

"Right, well I better get this over with." MegaMan said before he heard two pings. E-mails appeared in front of Gutsman and Glide. Opening them both to read they both sighed in disappointment.

"It seems that Miss Yai has an appointment soon. I'm afraid we can't stay for this" Glide said.

Gutsman also had something similar. "Yeah…guts… Dex's Mom wants him now. Looks like we have to go too."

MegaMan shrugged understanding his friends' needs. "It's alright. I'll give you a demonstration tomorrow at Lan's school."

They both smiled sadly before logging out then Megaman turned to Roll. "It looks like you're going to be the first one who sees me. Honestly I wouldn't have it any other way."

Roll blushed at the comment. "Yeah; excited?"

"A bit." He rolled his now broad shoulders out of habit. "Though if it's like any of the other processes I had to go through, this will hurt, a lot." Then he felt her give him a quick peck on the cheek. His face flushed with excitement and a little bit of embarrassment. "Uh… what?"

Roll's face turned a bit redder. "It to help ease the pain before you go in."

"Do I get another one afterward?"

She lightly punched him on the arm. "Only if you battle me then. I have been looking for a good fight lately."

He laughed slightly before heading off.

X

For this process Megaman had to be strapped against the digital wall to prevent him from hurting himself. Aiming right at him was a odd looking laser cannon that was suppose to help rearrange the Data inside of him, that, and give him the human equivalent shock of over 16000 volts. _'I knew this was going to hurt.'_ He thought with a sigh before looking at the others. Roll looked from another room with a digital glass window. Yuchiro, Lan and Mayl observed from a screen from the human world.

"_Are you ready MegaMan? Don't forget you have to remain calm and stoic for this."_ Dr. Hikari reminded him.

"I'm ready when you are sir." He said bracing himself for the pain. The cannon began to collect light particles, making a high pitched whine as the charge got higher and higher. Then without any warning a beam made up of light blue squares shot right through him. He hissed through gritted teeth as the pain coursed in him. The restrainers were already struggling to hold him in as the pain intensified. Faintly he could hear Lan speak some concern.

"_Is he going to be okay? It really looks like it's hurting him."_

"_It's nothing that he hasn't felt before but you must understand that we are rearranging his data and powers, it is not an easy process."_

MegaMan struggled to remain calm in this situation as the pain just keep getting worse and worse. With great effort he tried to think of the other sensations the beam was causing him. Like the warmth. As the sting increased so did this odd warmth that flowed through him. In a way now that he was focusing on it, the warmth was almost like an antidote for the pain. It reminded him… it reminded him of Roll's kiss earlier.  
>As soon as that thought entered his head, Megaman couldn't help but close his eyes and go into a day dream of him and her. It was blissful, it was peace, and it was helping against the pain. Unfortunately something loud and beeping disrupted him.<p>

Opening his eyes he saw the whole place flashing bright red and the beam had turned orange. He saw Yuchiro working frantically on the keyboard trying to stop from whatever was going on. As he was succumbed back into reality, he also noticed that the pain in him had intensified, so much that he couldn't even speak let alone hear the frantic voices of his friends crying out to him.

"_Dad what's going on?" _Lan cried out to his father. First everything was going fine and when it was almost complete the whole thing went haywire! Yuchiro was about to answer until the keyboard started to spark and stream out electricity. In the cyber-world the whole room where MegaMan was in started to explode in random places.

Ignoring the pain he felt, the Blue Bomber tried to fight against the restraints to get out of the collapsing room. The digital metal groaned and stretched at the pull, struggling to keep intact. Finally he broke the shackles and tumbled forward.  
>His head was aching as he tried to get his balance on the tumbling room. To him everything was blurry and dizzying, he couldn't even notice the massive explosion that was right next to him.<br>Before Megaman knew it, he was hurtled across the room and his left arm was searing in agony. But he did manage to collect his thoughts in time to notice something terribly wrong. _'Wait… left arm?_' Looking at it he could only see a stump of it left with data leaking out of it like blood.  
>He was so shocked that he barely heard glass be broken.<p>

"MEGAMAN WHERE ARE YOU?" Roll's frantic voice sounded through the fires and explosions. MegaMan tried to rise to see her, his voice horse form shock. His legs gave out beneath him though and right when he was about to hit the ground yellow bands stopped him at the last moment. Half conscious and half fainted he hardly notice Roll drag him out of burning room before he succumbed to his exhaustion.

X

When MegaMan awoke he saw a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes staring worriedly at him. He smiled knowing who those eyes belonged to. "Roll…" he croaked trying to get up though he was still tired from losing all that data.

Roll's eye's flashed with relief and concern; gently she pushed him back down. "Your still weak from the process, you need to rest." Reluctantly he laid back down.

"How did it go?" he asked about the process though his guts told him that it was nothing good. His suspicions were confirmed when Roll bent her head down with a disappointed look on the face.

"I'm sorry MegaMan I shouldn't have been there. The whole thing went haywire and the data collected was lost, the room itself blew up sending chunks of data everywhere. But Lan and Mayl are with Dr. Hikari; their wondering what went wrong with the operation." MegaMan did feel in the pit of his stomach of the loss of the new power; secretly feeling ashamed that he didn't listen to Dr. Hikari about staying emotionless.

"Hey it's alright Roll." He said trying to comfort her with his one and a half arms. "You saved my life back there. I owe you."

Roll looked a little cheered up by this. "Yeah… but it looks like we'll have to postpone the Net-Battle I wanted, with your arm… ehhh." She grimaced at the stump of his left arm, the data flow was stopped but still, to a navi this was the equivalent to a human staring at someone arm being chopped off.

MegaMan chuckled. "Don't worry it will grow back by tomorrow after Lan has gone to school, then you and I can battle as long as we want to okay?"

The smile she gave him warmed his core. "Alright Mega… And maybe after that, we can go help Dr. Hikari fixing up the program!" She'd do anything to help him out, she owed him that much. Then Lan and Mayl's faces appeared on screens next to them.

"_Thank goodness your alright Megaman."_ Mayl said relieved.

"_Yeah you really had us going there._" Lan breathed a sigh in relief, glad that his NetNavi was alright. _"I wondered what happened back there to make the whole thing blow up like that."_

MegaMan and Roll just shrugged not wishing to tell the humans that it was technically their fault. "We're actually hoping to help out with Dr. Hikari tomorrow with it that is if you let us have a day off." Roll asked nicely. Human or Navi no one could resist her charm.

She was right. "Of course you guys can have the day off. You need it after rescuing MegaMan from that cyber fire, right Lan?" She asked. Predictably, Lan agreed with her.

"Yeah sure. You don't mind do ya MegaMan?"

"Nope; actually, I do need it off in order to heal my arm properly. But it should be fully re-grown by around late morning if I do it slowly. Don't worry though; I still wake you up normal time." The Blue Bomber said with a smirk.

Everyone laughed as Lan's dismay not knowing the chaos that tomorrow would bring. Particularly for a certain pink Navi.

X

Roll awoke early in the morning. Her Netop was still in her bed sleeping peaceful dreams.

'_Probably about Lan.'_ She though with a giggle. As usual she did a quick check up on her counsel to make sure everything was in order. Her home room is where she put all the information she transferred in the PET every day. To humans it looked like a computer screen with a bunch of jumbled data in it. But to a Navi's eye, it was a clean white and crisp room full of famous human paintings, posters of famous dancers and digital plants.  
>Looking around the space she instantly saw Mayl's homework right in the place she left it. Roll prided herself in keeping her Netop's data safe and organized; but today she had to transmit it to react automatically with the PET commands as she herself was not going to be there seeing that she had to take care of MegaMan.<p>

"That is, if he doesn't use this situation to try to smother me in affection like he usually does." She muttered to herself while she arranged some files.

"Who tries to smother you in affection usually?" a familiar voice came from behind her; an arm slugged behind her. But Roll widens her eyes feeling the arm around her. It was large and metallic, and the chest pressed behind her very muscled, more so than MegaMan's.

Quicker before the mysterious figure could react, Roll extended her yellow bands to fling him back. But before she could turn around to see who it was, laughter assaulted her sensors and she knew that laugh; it was something so familiar that even in a crowd she could seek it out.

"Mega what happ—" But the word seized in her throat seeing who… what it was. It was MegaMan but he was in HeatGuts style. A red suit replaced his blue one, and a mammoth first covered his right arm.  
>The red MegaMan laughed heartily, as though her attack on him was nothing more than a small tickle.<p>

"Ah little Roll, good one! I love it when you're that aggressive!" HeatGuts Megaman said getting up.

"Me…. MegaMan?" Roll stepped back, intimidated by his boisterous behavior. HeatGuts grinned broadly at her, everything thing about him reeked of confidence.

"What's the matter Roll?" He arched an eyebrow at her. "Why are you worried?"

"I ummm… I…"

"_Roll are you alright?"_ Mayl called through the speakers of the counsels having woken up herself. She was completely oblivious to what was going on in her Navi's home room. _"I am going to school now."_

"Yeah sure Mayl, everything is in order. You're scheduled for a piano lessons at 3:00. So don't let Dex and Lan keep you up." She said calmly enough to not worry her Netop even though her coding felt like it was being twisted.

After hearing the door close, HeatGuts went back to the subject at hand. "So what's got you bothered? Tell me and it will not be a problem for long." He gestured to the large arm, promising the imaginary foe deletion by it not realizing that it was he himself that was causing her the anxiety.  
>But this didn't make sense, MegaMan was sensitive to these types of things, he always knew when he said something that bothered her. But now he was acting like he was king of the world, proud and cocky. <em>'What is going on here?'<em> she wondered.

"Um… MegaMan shouldn't you be waking up Lan by now?" she asked timidly not knowing what to expect.

It was odd seeing his facial expressions. His eyes widen as though he just realized this, then they scrunched up like it was something he rather not be doing. "Oh right Lan…" HeatGuts rolled his eyes. "Yeah… uhhh, why should I?" He asked as though the answer was obvious.

"Because he's your Netop?"

"Yeah… and he never listens to me anyway." HeatGuts said with a shrug. He then tried to put his arm around Roll who skillfully maneuvered out of it. She began to push him towards the connection portal to MegaMan's home room. "Hey—what are you doing?"

"Going to see what's wrong with you." Roll said in a slightly raised voice that offered no room to argue as they stepped in the portal.

X

Upon entering, it was immediately recognizable, by its blue hued walls and furniture, huge bookshelves and the classical music that was programmed to forever to play in the background.

But as soon as they got there, it occurred to Roll that something was terribly, terribly wrong.

"Oh good Roll you're here. Took me forever to wake up Lan and-" The original MegaMan, in all his blue suited glory, stood in shock seeing a red copy of himself being pushed by the source of his affections, Roll.  
>With out another word the Mega Buster went up quicker then HeatGuts could react. "Who are you and why do you look like me?" His voice was dangerously calm yet demanding answers.<p>

Roll's eyes widen seeing this, worried what could have possibly gone wrong so that there were two MegaMans. She peered up at the red MegaMan's face.  
>But HeatGuts just stood there scowling furiously standing in front of Roll as though to keep her away from Megaman. "Who am I? I'm MegaMan! The real question here is who are you and why do you look like some cheep weaker knock-off of me?" HeatGuts barked at the blue version of him. Without waiting for an answer, the HeatGuts charged at MegaMan, who in retuned fired Buster Shot's towards him. The two look alikes collided and started to tussle and fight each other. Both of them were determined to show who the real MegaMan was.<p>

"Hey guys knock it off!" Roll called them both. But to no avail, both Navis were dead set of fighting each other. Roll wanted to break up the fight but before she could get another step closer, she was whisked away in the air and out to the portal that lead to net.

"What the—"

"Do not worry fair Roll, for I have come and rescued you from the foul wastrels." A heroic voice came from above her.  
>Roll was almost afraid to look up to see who it was and when she did, her thoughts almost stopped. It was another style change of MegaMan's; this time yellow! They were traveling in the air by a pair of what looked like a version of Glyde's wings on the yellow MegaMan's back.<br>When they managed to land on a silver platform DenArea 2, the yellow Megaman gently let her go, stepped back and bowed gracefully to her. "ElectTeam MegaMan at your service fair Roll. And my I say that your looking extra wonderful today." He said causing her cheeks to glow red.

"Uh.. thanks… but I didn't need rescuing… really." Roll tried to back away slowly. She needed time to think what the heck was going on! How were there three MegaMan? Why did they act so differently? Regrettably to say that ElectTeam, rounded around her to prevent her from escaping, firmly locking arms with him.

"Ah but you did Roll. I don't know where those foul copies of me came from but I assure you that it won't get in our way of spending time together!" ElectTeam declared boldly.

"Oh… great…" Roll inwardly cringed. This MegaMan was way too preppy for her taste. He though he had MegaMan's noble nature, it was like someone took it to the extreme level for ElectTeam and decided to also make him lack the original's boyish nature.

Now that Roll thought about it, HeatsGuts was different from her MegaMan as well. The red version was seemed to be very boastful and confident. Plus when confronted by the original, HeatGuts reacted very violently.

"What's the matter fair one?" ElectTeam asked when he noticed that she wasn't paying any attention to his speech on what they were going to do today.

'_Ah… crap. I forgot about him.'_ Roll sighed. "Hey maybe—"

"What do you think you're doing to Roll?" A voice came from a higher platform. Both ElectTeam and Roll looked up to see, what else? A more advance looking version of MegaMan with softer blues on the plug-in suit.

'_I recognize this one, it AquaCust!'_ Of course AquaCust had a very peeved of look to his face; one that was specifically directed towards ElectTeam. Like HeatGuts, ElecTeam had no time to react before AquaCust jumped down and slam-kicked him off the digital platform. The purplish version of MegaMan turned to Roll with a pleasant look on his face.

"Sorry I wasn't here sooner." He said simply before turning to where ElectTeam fell. "I do not get to why he even bothered when he knew I was here. It's depressing really to why he even tried to get your attention."

Roll's eyes twitched. _'Oh great… a prideful MegaMan.'_ She knew right off the bat how this one acted, his stance, his gaze, and everything else told her that this guy believed he was God's gift to the cyber world. Unlike ElectTeam, this one wasted no time in gaining her attention.  
>Before she could even respond, Roll felt AquaCust lips cover hers with much vigor. Normally Roll would be appalled by this if anyone else did this, but… it felt just like MegaMan's lip, heck they even moved the same way!<br>But if this was the case then Roll knew that she only a few milliseconds before her entire thought process would shut down; right now she needed this time to think what the heck was going on!

With all the strength she could muster, Roll pushed against AquaCust's chest. This did diddly-squat as for the purple navi did not budge, but it did manage to gain his attention and break the kiss yet still held Roll close to him.

"Alright, something's up. What me to finish off that fake yellow copy?" It was easy to tell that he wanted to do it too. That or continue his make out session with Roll but he was willing enough to have her decided what he wanted to do first. This time at least.

"What?—No- no listen. I- - need to think what's going on!" She managed to escape from AquaCust's hold on her, thus letting her mind to think better without the distractions it caused.

AquaCust looked at her strangely, not understanding why she was acting this way. He was MegaMan, she should be jumping all over him for another kiss. "What is going on?" He mused out loud more so to himself. "I mean, why are you acting this way?" he asked crossing his arms.

Roll took a deep breath before responding. "For some REASON, there are now four of you guys running around and I have no clue as to why?"

"Four?" AquaCust asked in disbelief.

"Yes, four." Roll strongly confirmed.

To her horror, she saw the purple version of MegaMan just smile. "Well then," he said cracking his knuckles. "I guess I just have to finish them off myself. I—ARAAAHHHHH!" without them noticing, ElectTeam somehow managed to climb back up the platform and lunched an Elect Ring at AquaCust.

"How dare you push me off and hog dearest Roll to yourself!" The yellow MegaMan yelled shacking his fist.

"WHAT THERE ARE TWO MORE OF THEM NOW?" Two enraged (one more mad then the other) voices yelled off from the side. It was MegaMan and HeatGuts both looking badly beat up with furious faces at the scene. All the MegaMan present were confused, befuddled and furious not knowing why there were more of them. Their faces were mirrors as the same emotions passed over them.  
>First was baffling.<p>

Then it turned into rage.

And at last the whole situation turned into Chaos.

All four MegaMan charged at each other with murder in their eyes, whether it was because they didn't want look alikes around or that each one was after Roll. But whatever it was they fought with bloodlust (or datalust).

'_Well… this day has just gone down the pits.'_ Roll thought as she observed the fight. This could not be happening. It was physically impossible for there to be four MegaMans, at the same place at the same time fighting each other like they were an enemy. In distraught and mental exhaustion Roll just sat down not wanting to think about this mess anymore.

"Are you alright?" A calm and also familiar voice drifted in her ears with a confronting hand on her shoulder.

Looking up she saw a green version of MegaMan, WoodShield but unlike the others this one had a uniquely designed mask that covered his month making is face expressionless.

"No." She answered surprising herself on how calm she was. Already having to deal with four MegaMan, one more really didn't make much of a shock as the others did. "No, I am overwhelmed."

WoodShield tilted his head in almost a concerned fashion. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked sitting down with her.

"Sure why not?" Roll said in a bittersweet tone. When WoodShield did not respond she assumed he was listening. "I do not understand why the heck there are fou—I mean five MegaMans running around. And what's worse is that they are fighting each other for reasons I do not know."

"Their fighting over you."

"What?"

WoodShield pointed at the battle. "Listen."

In the fight she could hear each MegaMan was yelling to the others all sort of things such as 'Don't you dare land a hand on Roll' or 'You will regret interrupting my time with her'. Some things were also said that turned Roll's face bright, bright red but I am not allowed to repeat them due to rating. Let's just say… despite of being a digital being, MegaMan, no matter how many forms he's in, is still a teenager, a very hormonal teenager.

This put Roll into a further slump than she was already in. "Great… that helps…" She sulked further down to the ground.

"Hey," WoodShield said softly. "Why don't you use this?" The pink Navi looked at him for a further explaination. "They like you; I should know, I like you. They will listen to you if you put your foot down. Go to Sci-Labs to solve it."

Roll's eyes widen hearing this. It made perfect sense, why couldn't she do just that? She hugged the green MegaMan who blushed faintly from the gesture. "Thanks WoodShield! That's perfect."

WoodShield shrugged though his cheeks were still burning. "No need. Just glad I could help you out." He watched her get up and head towards the battling four ready to give the command to stop all this nonsense.

Taking a deep breath (though she didn't need it) Roll went into her demanding voice. The voice she used when MegaMan was being stupid, like right now. "Alright! Listen up you guys!" The fighting instantly stopped, each of the MegaMan looking worriedly at Roll and a tiny bit fearful. They knew this tone, it was the no-no tone the one which they usually got hurt on.

The original MegaMan gulped. "Yes Roll?" He said rather timidly completely forgetting that he was just fighting copies of himself seconds ago.

"Don't 'Yes Roll' me! Pick yourselves off the floor. Were heading to Sci-Labs right now to figure what the heck is going on! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Mam." They all replied except one.

"But what about—" HeatGuts started to protest until Roll shot him a clear look that spoke of death and pain that would come to him if he didn't shut up; swallowing hard he back up behind the group of himself just to get away from the terrible gaze.

"That went rather well." WoodShield said as he joined the group.

AquaCust snorted. "Oh great… another cheep knock off."

X

"Well… I never really expected this" Dr. Hikari said as he observed the five MegaMans who looked particularly ticked off; except for WoodShield who was emotionless as ever and ElectTeam who always seemed preppy. Lan and Mayl arrived back at school shocked to hear that Roll is at Sci-Lab along with 5 MegaMans with her as well. Right now Roll was safely tucked away in her PET from the overly affectionate Navis.

"So… how do we get them back together again?" Lan asked peering at the screen. At first he thought it was cool to have five MegaMans with him until he discovered that most of them don't like him.

Dr. Hikari sighed "Well if I can fix the machine again and tweak it a bit, I could reestablish the flow of data to have them to go back to the original MegaMan. I better start right now if we want to get back in time for dinner, Lan you better help with this."

"Fine." Lan grumbled.

In the cyber world HeatGuts was seething from what he just heard. "Did you hear that? Do they honestly expect us to just willingly go back to this weakling over here?" He snarled pointing to MegaMan.

MegaMan's eye twitched; apparently the red version of him forgotten that this weakling managed to defeat him the first time they fought. "Well what else can you do? It's not like the officials are willing to let 4 Un-operated MegaMans to be running all over the net doing whatever they please." There was really no argument. If they didn't come sooner, the net-police were most likely to lock them up or worse, delete them.  
>Even though this was true it still didn't stop HeatGuts to go off in a tangent about merging with a wimp.<p>

"Awwww…" ElectTeam whined. "And I was hoping to see the rest of the net with fair Roll." His shoulders slumped in disappointment.

AquaCust chuckled. "Heh… like she'll ever want to go with you, when she has a fine Navi like me. Sorry guys but when it comes to quality, I'm the best there is."

"How is it that you guys are from me?" MegaMan asked all of them, his patience snapped. "You act nothing like me. You-" He pointed to HeatGuts. "are way too wrathful and you-" he addressed to AquaCust. "are just too prideful. I mean I have pride but I don't flaunt it like you do."

The purple version was unfazed. "Please, not my fault your self esteem is so low."

MegaMan rolled his eyes before turning to ElectTeam. "And you… I don't know where to even begin…"

ElectTeam blinked innocently. "What do you mean by that?

MegaMan then turned to WoodShield. "You're… you're just emotionless…"

WoodShield just shrugged. "I prefer the term cool-headed."

HeatGuts still came up him a sour look on his face. "I have a reason to be tick y'know. Heck! All of us do. WE, have to go back into you! And maybe you haven't notice, we like being out and about!" The other style-changes nodded as well and even MegaMan agreed with this.  
>Though they acted different, they were still him, and he liked his independence. Unfortunately, this became more of a problem on how to get them to become one again. Maybe—<p>

His thoughts were interrupted when Roll came in. He immediately thought that was a bad idea when the others MegaMans snapped to attention at her presence. Even WoodShield shifted his pose when she came in.

ElectTeam wasted no time in going up to her. "Fair Roll! You are okay!" He grasped her hands with tears streaming down his face. "Wonderful Maiden! Shall I have the pleasure to—Ooof" He fainted when HeatGuts slammed his arm on the annoying Navi's head.

"Pipe down Pip-sqeak. Don't go scaring her off before she can even talk to us." He then turned to Roll with a lustful smirk on his face. "Now than beautiful, how bout I treat you to—"

"Oh no you don't!" The original MegaMan dragged the struggling red version away from a very embarrassed Roll.  
>The pink Navi shook her head at such nonsense before continuing on to what she was here for.<p>

"Alright everyone listen up." All MegaMans instantly quieted down and stared at her with their utmost attention. Roll shivered a bit at this behavior. "From what I was hearing from out there is that you don't want to fuse back into one MegaMan again."

This was confirmed when all except the original turned their heads away and started to mutter things like. 'Do we have to?'

The pink Navi faced palmed herself as this was going to be very difficult. "Why don't you guys want to do it?"

"WoodShied spoke first. "Well… Roll, we like being ourselves…"

"Yeah! And most of us don't have the willingness to go back into wimpo over here." Heatguts said.

AquaCust and ElectTeam also said the same thing causing our heroine to think on how to get them to fuse together.  
>"Well, are you guys not all MegaMan?" The four Style-Changes nodded. "So why are you afraid of becoming yourself once again?"<p>

"Well," AquaCust began to argue. "We don't want to lose our individual powers… I mean we all can do remarkable things… by ourselves."

Roll quirked an eyebrow. "So what you're saying is, you guys don't want to fuse and become an even more powerful Navi?" It was clear to see that she was going on the right path, power was one of Megaman's weaknesses; no matter how much these personalities differ, this was one thing that was constant. That and his affection for her. "I mean, I thought that you would be willing to try almost anything to get stronger, but you guys won't fuse into a more powerful version of yourselves."

The MegaMans looked at each other and back to Roll. She was making sense; they were the same guy really. And it was not like anything bad would happen to them… they would still be MegaMan, who would be even more powerful and they would still have Roll but—

The four Style changes huddled together discussing their thoughts. It was too quiet for even the original MegaMan or Roll to pick up. Though they didn't worry, by the shine in their eyes, Roll had already convinced them.  
>When the Style changes did come up, HeatGuts spoke. "Alright we'll do it." Roll and MegaMan smiled. "BUT!" The red version wasn't done yet. "there is one small condition."<p>

"What's that?" Roll asked, and then her cheeks blushed when the four stared at her intently.

X

Dr. Hikari and his human son prepared the device for use. The original Megaman was strapped back down on the wall with the other Megamans lined up in front of him. But Roll was there too, looking awfully disgruntled.

"Do I have to?" She asked the Style Changes.

"Yes." They all answered with HeatGuts stepping up.  
>"C'mon, just one kiss is all we're askin', it's not like we are asking you to commi—"<p>

"If you do, I swear I will tear out your insides." MegaMan threatened already with the metal restraints straining to hold him.

Roll huffed. "Fine." And quickly leaned in to kiss HeatGuts on the lips before he could react. The red version stood stupidly from the sudden attack, his thought processes shut down.

Then Roll walked over to ElectTeam. The yellow version was looking shyly at her, very different from his usual preppy outgoing attitude. Roll quickly pecked him the lips and watched him freeze up and faint from the ecstasy of it. She didn't get time to react when AquaCust elegantly and slyly cover hers with his lips. The every movement was done smoothly and it was like being kissed by someone who was a professional in the subject.

"A-hem!" MegaMan interrupted, not liking how this purple version of him was holding Roll. AquaCust, quickly let her go, though he may have wounded his pride, he was smart enough to know not to invoke the wrath of Megaman. Though she was a bit dazed by this Roll quickly shook it off and went to WoodShield.  
>Out of all of them, the green version was her favorite. She smiled at him and mouthed 'thank you' to him. And to her surprise, the mask came off showing off a perfect reflection of Megaman's grin.<p>

Then the next thing she knew, her mouth was completely covered by WoodShield's in a heated and passionate kiss. The other Megaman stood in shock at the intensity while to original felt his eye twitching.  
>Then all the jaws dropped when they something pink dart inside her mouth. Before they could react though, WoodSheild halted the assault and walked away from a very shocked and dazed Roll with a smug smirk at his mouth.<p>

"Cheater." AquaCust muttered.

The humans appeared on the screen in front of them, oblivious to what happened prior a few seconds ago. "Is everyone ready?" Yuchiro asked the five Megaman as Roll safely headed to the room over.  
>Four out of the five nodded darkly, while WoodShield seemed overly enthusiastic about getting the processes on.<br>Following the instructions of Dr. Hikari, the four Style Changes lined up in front of MegaMan, all of them bracing themselves for what was to come next.

The same laser cannon aimed at them and fired its blue squared beam. It pierced through all of them, ending at the original MegaMan. Slowly, the four began to rearrange in to data and started to flow back into MegaMan. The process seemed to go faster this time, probably because the Blue Bomber knew what to expect.  
>When the last of the Style Changes, images were absorbed by MegaMan, the beam slowly stopped and the shackles released MegaMan on the ground.<p>

The blue Navi was inhaling heavily: the sudden rush of power causing exhaustion and ecstasy all at the same time. He could feel the Style Changes running throughout the layers of his programming; advancing, rearranging, and adapting to fit best. And faintly in the back of his mind, he could feel the four distinctive personalities feeling at rest as they melded in to one individual. They were MegaMan… he was MegaMan, it was—

"Megaman, are you okay?" His thought montage was interrupted by the ultimate distraction: Roll.

The Blue Bomber smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Been one heck of a day hasn't it?" That was a bit of an understatement.

Roll nodded shyly, her face still red from WoodShield's method of 'affection'. Lan and Mayl's screens appeared in the cyber world next to them. "Hey MegaMan, why don't we go home? Dad says that you need a bit of rest after the process… so in other words no Net-battling." Lan said with a small tinge of boredom in his voice.  
>Mayl lightly punched him in the arm. "What are <em>you<em> complaining about? You're not the one who was split into four people and fought them all."

"Ouch Mayl. Why'd you go and do that for?" As usual the two Netops argued while their Navi's smiled and laughed at it, and then used it for a distraction to attend to some more 'important matters'.

And thus everything was back to normal.

…

…

Not.

x

Soundly asleep or whatever NetNavi's call it when they rest, Roll drifted into a peaceful slumber on her data-made bed. It had been a long day but as far as the pink Navi knew, she could rest easy.  
>If only she stayed awake for a little while longer.<p>

Two figures, silently logged in the server right next to Roll's bed. The two figures where similar in height and silhouette. One of them glowed faintly green while the other had thicker armor and sported blinking yellow dots. But one things was for sure was that these beings oozed power, there very presence could dismantle the whole programming of this place if they did not have it under control.

The greenish figure leaned closer to Roll, observing her. "There she is… safe and sound." His figures brushed across a small strand of hair. His partner could tell that this was no mere jester.

"Not for long…" The yellow dotted one said with a tinge of worry in his voice. Also wanting to know how she felt, he reached down for her only to be stopped by the other.

"Stop." The green one held his hand. "What if she gets infected?"

"I have my powers under control."

The green hued one glared. "Barely." With a bitter sigh, the yellow dotted one retracted his hand.

"How long do you think that he will hold off?" He asked his companion.

"A day… at least. Or sooner, if he gains enough power." The greener one answered.

"Then we must prepare." With that said, the two left the same way as they entered.

X

Megaman flopped on a nearby chair, letting out a rattling breath. "Sometimes I wish that Lan would actually look at his notes for once." He muttered to himself.

"Heh, you and me both." Jumping up Megaman aimed his buster at the direction of the voice.

"Alright you, show yourself." He demanded, teeth bearing. So the figure did and Megaman almost dropped from disbelief.  
>It was another him, but it wasn't a Style Change, no, this time it was a Double Soul. RollSoul to be exact; there was no mistaking the signature yellow bands that wrapped around his helmet and the pink outfit this particular Soul sported.<p>

"You got to be kidding me."

RollSoul shook his head sadly. "Afraid not. I am exactly what you see." That did it; Megaman sat back on the chair with his head in his hands.

"Why?"

"How else?" RollSoul said simply.

It dawned on the original. "The process to gain my powers."

"Bingo and I bet you can also tell me another thing." MegaMan's eyes widen once he knew what the Soul was talking about.

"All… all my Double Souls, my Crosses, my Beast-outs… they're all—out. Like my Style Changes." If this was true they—no, the Cyber World would be in so much trouble. This was confirmed when RollSoul nodded.

"Yes, and you need to absorb them back. But it won't be easy; most of them are not too willing to merge with you once again."

"Why are you here then?" MegaMan asked the doppelganger.

RollSoul shrugged. "To give you a head start. Do to the fact that… I have some of Roll's mannerisms; the most logical thing for me to do is to give you my power. Really it's pointless for me to fight you really." He explained to the original. Though this was only half of the reason. There were two other parts really, one was that… he didn't want to be ridiculed for wearing pink and the other… well, when fused he could be with Roll. "You're going to need it, my power." He explained further.

"But we need to go to Sci-Labs and—" The Pink version of him held up his hand.

"No need; you're the ultimate Navi. Your systems have adapted, now you can absorb the others without the use of the machine. But-"

"There's a catch." MegaMan predicted with a frown.

"Yeah… you see, the others either have to be willing or subdued in order to be absorbed." RollSoul explained. "Luckily, with me you'll have enough power to fight them."

MegaMan shrugged. "Alright then let's get to it." But once again he was stopped by the other.

"One more thing." RollSoul looked warily at him. "You must be careful when confronting yourself… you haven't always been 'friendly'. And some may want to kill you even. Be careful MegaMan." He warned. "Also… watch after Roll."

"Roll… what's going to happen?" The Blue Bomber asked worriedly. If anything happened to Roll—

"You remember your last thought before the laser blew up the first time? The others will respond as feverishly and possessive as you do, probably even more so." And with that said, RollSoul disappeared in particles of data. He was then absorbed by one very confused and very weary MegaMan.

X

**I hoped that made you laugh.**

**Oh by the way, HeatGuts was going to say Commingle.**

**Which is Navi talk for... uhhh... let's just say if this was in human words than the rating would be T... or even M**

**I apologize for any mistakes, incorrect elements and grammar errors. My purpose here is only to entertain the readers and I really hoped you enjoyed this.**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts; I take constructive criticism. **


	2. Double Souls

**Hello! I am posting this at a hotel in Savannah Georgia on my spring break after being in the car for 12 hours!  
>And I still have 18 more to go -_-. <strong>

**Finally got a chapter updated! And I am still working on the other ones. Glad people really do like this story and I hope I am giving the Battle Network series (which I believe is just as awesome as the classics) justice.  
>Now I know some of the characters might be a bit out of synch, but remember this takes place when they are older.<br>Megaman and Roll (and the rest of the characters) are about 15-16, and with it their forms probably changed. So please use your imagination to imagine what their older forms may look like.  
>Hope you like this chapter, it's short but don't worry<strong>

* * *

><p>The Love of Many<br>True-InTha-Blue  
>Chapter 2<p>

Double Souls Part 1  
>x<p>

In a familiar PET, Roll glared at her partner with agitation.  
>The day right after the Style-Change incident, Megaman came bursting into her room (without her permission she might add) with news that this whole crazy ideal was not over and there were still his Double souls, Crosses and Beast-Outs to deal with. Needless to say, that Roll didn't take the news so well, especially when he almost invaded her privacy.<p>

After she had scared him out of her PET, she finally was able to think about what he had said and came to the conclusion that the two of them needed to work out a solution for this problem.

Unfortunately, it seemed that the Blue Bomber still had not recovered from yesterday, for as soon as she went into his PET, a certain _somebody_ put it in lockdown, preventing her from escaping from normal means as the key out of there was currently located on a belt on Megaman's suit.  
>Ever since then, Roll had been stuck with a paranoid Megaman in his own PET for two hours strait while their NetOps were blissfully unaware of her current predicament at school.<p>

So far he has been a gentleman and kept his hands to himself, and luckily she had managed to find entertainment in the form of the latest issue of Net-Battles Digest.  
>On the other hand, it was starting to get on her nerves when Megaman wouldn't shut up his mutterings. He kept repeating the same thing over and over, like 'Roll's in danger. Got to keep her safe.' And things like. 'She's mine… can't have others touch her.'<p>

Normally this concern would flatter Roll, but in her current state of mind and situation, she was little less than annoyed with his attitude.

"Y'know Megaman, you're sounding very possessive right now." She said out of the blue.

"Possessive…. Possessive?" He became startled as if he finally knew what he was saying. "I'm… I'm not possessive… "Voice becoming like velvet when he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I'm protective." He said nuzzling her neck

"Right…" She said not believing a word he said. "Let's not forget the time you _protected_ me when you called red alert in the school when I found I virus nearby me."

"Well…"

"Of course there was the time you nearly blew up the nuclear power plant because I got lost."

"That… was a slight misunderstanding…"

"Or especially the time that you ripped that Navi's arm off because he touched my hair."

"HEY!" Megaman growled. "That guy's should have been deleted by the way he was… _leering_ at you."

Roll merely cast him a glare over her shoulder. "Like you do?"

"Please, leering is derogatory. I am above that." He countered smoothly.

"Then what do you do when I catch staring avidly at me?"

"Appreciating."

'_Dang.'_ She thought. She's not going to get a good reason out of him to get her out of here like this. She had to think up a new tactic in order to get that key from his belt.  
>But it was hard to manipulate someone that you liked so dearly.<p>

Roll remembered the day when Megaman… really became her boyfriend.

Before then, it wasn't really official, but the attraction between them was obvious that even Lan was able to identify it to some degree.  
>From the start, Roll did really like Megaman even when he was a young kid. Back then he had a boyish innocence that was really cute. He was nice, sensitive and was happy to be with her. Back then, he was attractive as an 10 year-old can be, didn't help he was already developing biceps back then.<br>But like everything else that ages (or whatever you call when a Navi gets their puberty program activated) things change. Megaman was no exception. Now don't get her wrong, Megaman still had that boyish, nice and sensitive side, but… other sides of him surfaced up. Megaman, with all of his strength and experience, had become a bit more serious, confident and…. In a way power hungry. It wasn't evident really, however unlike back then, Megaman loved the thought of getting stronger; he trained more, fought Net-Battles more, and leapt at any opportunity that made his performance better.

Humans would find these qualities unattractive, but for Net Navis it was the opposite. InterNET NAVIgators are beings designed for efficiency to control devices and to efficacy delete viruses of all types; eventually evolving into being designed for battle. So Megaman's sudden growth in power, defiantly attracted Roll…. And other girls.

Also maturing, Roll realized that there was nothing really to lose if she confessed her feelings to him.

_Flashback…_

_Flipping her blond hair, Roll stared at the doorway with anxiety. She knew that behind that door, climbing up the stairs, MegaMan, the love of her life, was coming.  
>Today she was going to confess that she liked him; it has become evident that sooner or later that she was going to lose the Blue Bomber to someone else unless she acted.<em>

_So, making a sudden arrangement to meet on a certain skyscraper in NetCity, Roll waited for MegaMan._

_And speak of the devil, the blue Navi walked through the doors with a confused and slightly amused smile on his face when his emerald eyes made contact with hers._

"_Hey Roll." He said with a wave while secretly 'appreciating' her.  
>Like her, Megaman was defiantly, if not blatantly, head over heels for her. His attraction to her was a slow developer, suddenly making him turn his thoughts to her when he reached a certain age. Soon enough his mind was consumed with thoughts and wants about his little pink Navi nearly every day, to the point where some might relate it to the same way a HeelNavi thought about Darkchips.<br>Was it love? Most likely.  
>Was it an obsession? Possibly.<br>Was it unhealthy? Who cares?_

_And so when Roll told him, she liked him and wanted to be with him; an odd possessives seemed to overtake his mind. This was an initial Navi reaction to when they meet their life mate, but the odd thing was is that it only happens when a Navi is older, not a teen.  
>And seemingly, this possessiveness was amplified in him by his Human DNA.<em>

_Roll watched his eyes take an odd look; she became flustered when he took her hand into his and raised it to his lips. "Well… I have to say the same. I desire you too."_

As her boyfriend, both spent time with each other, he took time to train her in Netbattles and in turn she helped him with mundane task he was given by others. And both enjoyed the relationship immensely, taking great pleasure in enjoying the romance. But…  
>Roll should've known right then and there that he was a possessive Navi. And though she didn't mind it one bit that he took extra care of her and treated her like she was the center of his world, it was difficult to deal with when this lead him to do…. Drastic measures to ensure her safety.<p>

Meanwhile MegaMan sighed. He really wanted to go out with his Roll right now, but the risk of having other versions of him, who have the same…. Desire for her, out there is too much to even consider letting her out of his sight.  
>He had to make her understanding this; otherwise she'll be angry at him for all the wrong reasons. If only he knew how to reason with girl Navis better…. WHY oh WHY isn't there a program for that?<br>"Roll." He said taking her hands into his. "Please consider my side of this predicament. You know that I care for you and that I am heavily attracted to you." He said this while looking into her jade eyes. "But those other versions of me, they feel that same intensity. And like me they don't like sharing you with others. So it's likely that you will be hurt in the end of all of this. So please understand why I am doing this." There; he couldn't explain it any clearer, he feared her safety. There was just something about Roll that made all his programming and instincts want to protect her no matter what the cost.  
>He decided that she still looked unconvinced; smoothly he leaned in for a kiss, trying his best to convey the turmoil of emotions that were festering inside of him.<p>

When they separated MegaMan noticed that she looked a lot more relaxed than she had previously. But before he could confirm this as a 'mission accomplished'. Roll teleported out of his PET.

At that point his brain didn't seem to be working and just casually went to see the key on his belt.

It wasn't there.

"Ah crap."

* * *

><p>Numberman brushed the front porch of his chip shop. He sighed seeing that today was going to be very slow and uneventful. Not many Navis were in Net City today, probably because it was a Tuesday. No one ever came on Tuesdays.<p>

However, his sensors picked up on a beautiful sound. Voices! Talking about Battles!

As they came nearer, he comically cleaned the rest and in zooming motion set up a display of chips in the front.

"Welcome my friends!" He said closing his eyes with glee. "I overheard you talking of an upcoming battle! If that's the case than can I interest you in some Battle Chips that are sure to make the conflict 56.5 percent more interesting!"

When he opened his eyes, all thoughts of making a sale fled at the sight. For in front of him were, not one, but two Megaman's; both different from the original. One was bulky and covered with blue and red metal armor (Metal Soul) and the other looked like him, with the same color scheme and helmet. (Number Soul).

Both seemed to have mild interest in the product, not noticing Numberman's strong reaction.  
>They eyed the chips until Metal Soul shrugged. "Ah... sorry Numberman but there isn't much going on here. Besides, we were planning to battle without chips this time."<p>

Number agreed. "Indeed. We agreed to analyze our abilities without any assistance."

The way they talked about two of them being there was mind numbing to the analytical Navi, until he snapped _"_HOW ARE THERE TWO OF YOU?" He yelled at the top of his lungs(?) startling the two Mega-souls. "WHAT HAPPENED THAT MADE TWO OF YOU? AS IF ONE WASN"T BAD ENOUGH!"

"Hey Chill out little man." Metal held up his hands defensively. "We have no idea what you're talking about."

"My companion is right." Number said with a nod. "Simply we just were wandering the Net, and we crossed paths. It was weird at first, but not necessarily dangerous. Simply put, I saw it would benefit us both if we traveled together"

"Besides two Megaman's are better than one!" Metal exclaimed.  
>Numberman sweat dropped. "I contraire."<p>

Not wanting to deal with the upcoming migraine that was surely coming his way, Numberman decided to have them leave; kindly of course, two angry Megaman's are the last thing he wanted.

"Well if you're not buying than don't leave others hanging up."

At this, they both looked around. "Numberman, I am not sure if your sensors are on the fritz," Number soul said. "But there's no one around."

Numberman sweat-dropped when a guest of wind blew through the empty streets in the city. He let out a huge sigh at the woe of it all; nearly choking when Metal soul '_gently'_ patted him on the back with his massive hands.  
>"There, there Numberman chin up." Metal said with a sympathetic voice. "Now listen here when your down you got to… to…." He voice trailed off.<p>

"To what?" Numberman said wondering what had caught the armored Navi's attention. To his dismay it was not only Metal Soul but also Number Soul who seemingly had become hypnotized by an unknown factor. Though it was harder to tell with the green suited Megaman due to the fact that his eyes were covered but you get the point.

Seemed that something else had the two's avid attention. As if they were hypnotized, their minds seemed to have completely left them.

These sudden changes were making him nervous. "Uhh… guys?" Still no response from them. What was it that they were staring at, a new Navi, a new chip? A new Navi demonstrating a new chip?  
>Now if that was the case he would be a bit miffed that they were leaving him out. So he looked behind them trying to figure out what they were staring at.<br>But it was neither a chip nor a new face, but it was Roll walking along one of the many empty streets.  
>Numberman saw her look around for any other cyber life; apparently not seeing them there she huffed a bit and sat down on a nearby bench.<br>Being a sales man, Numberman decided to use this opportunity to sell the young Navi women some of his product and hopefully get away from the Mega-duo.  
>Almost as if his table had grown wheels, Numberman took his shop towards the female. Before he could take four steps, two hands violently dragged him back.<br>And coming face to face with the two, now angry, Mega souls.

Metal spoke up first, his voice no longer hearty but more of an akin to a growl. "Now where do you think you're going little man? Thinking of seeing Roll behind our backs?"

"Now now Metal." Number said though his tone had a bit of a cold edge to it. "The chances of Numberman trying to woo _our_ dear Roll and succeed are .0000000001 percent. Isn't that right Numberman?"

The analytical Navi gulped. He should have known better than to try and approach Roll before these two. Ever since it had become official that the two were dating, everyone in the net and anyone who was smart knew that Megaman was indeed possessive of his girl; this was due to the incident when Megaman tore off the arm of another Navi, and _everyone_ knew he didn't do it by mistake.  
>Shaking his arms nervously he tried to deny this statement. "N..no- no! I… I just wanted to sell some… ch.. chips, to R… Ro… Roll."<p>

Metal deadpanned. "That it?" The green suited Navi nodded furiously. "Oh well… fine than. Now if you excuse me, I have an attractive Navi to meet."

"Ah-ah-ah" Number Soul held his partner back. "The most beneficial method here is to have us both approach her at the same time." A smirked shown on his dome covered face. "Like you said, two Megamans are better than one."

* * *

><p>The day wasn't going out like Roll expected. It was like the entire Net City had been abandoned. Then again, she shouldn't be surprised; it was a Tuesday after all. Despite of this, the small amount of silence was enjoyable necessity to collect her thoughts.<br>Unlike Megaman, she was actually looking at the big picture of their problem and it didn't involve her own safety. If she counted correctly, there are still twenty two Double Souls, ten Crosses, and Two Beast Souls wandering the Net without any operator and almost unlimited power that she knew of.

The thought sent a shiver of fear in her. Megaman was powerful enough these days with his recent growth spurt. Now imagining all of these forms powered up roaming around uncontrollably was frightening. Who knew how much change they can bring to the Net; and whether for good or for evil, it certainly wouldn't be subtle.

So lost in her thoughts was she that, Roll didn't realize her two 'guest' that had taken custody on the bench with her. Both Megamans looked at her with amused expressions, how cute it was that she hadn't even registered their presence.

'_No matter,'_ Roll thought with a determined expression. _'I'll help Megaman in any way I can… so long as I can just keep him from being stupidly overprotective and….. AH CRAP!'_  
>At that moment she realized who was sitting next to her. Two more Megaman's, this time Double Souls. And smiling with that same type of arrogant puppy-dog love expression that the original had.<br>Deciding that losing her cool would not help her in anyway, Roll let out a deep pent up breath and eased into a relatively relaxed position with one leg crossing the other like the lady she was.

"Gentlemen, what do I owe the pleasure?" She said in a formal tone.  
>To her annoyancedelight, the two souls just scooted closer each having an arm draped over her shoulders.

"Ah c'mon Roll. What's with the cold shoulder?" Metal said giving her a gentle squeeze.

"I have to agree with my other self. Why so distant; also, why are you not confused by the two of us? Due to my calculations you should be very confused by now instead of having that marvelous cunning look in your eyes ." Number said with an amused tone in his voice. A calculating Roll? That was something he wouldn't mind at all.

"You're a bit late behind times aren't you?" She said to the both of them. The two Double Souls were predictably confused by this. Further adding to the mystery to the two why she was acting this way.

"I already had this experience with the Style Changes." Roll continued getting up. Then realized that the two had no idea what she was talking about. "Remember, the ray that Dr. Hikari whipped up that accidently separated you style changes double soul and beast forms?"

Metal looked downright baffled; even the cool Number-soul was surprise at this. "Ray? What ray… Wait there are other forms?"

Roll eyes became serious. "You don't remember?" Both shook their heads in denial.

Metal walked up to her while he scratched the back of his head. "Not really Roll…. There seem to be gaps in the ol' noggin now that I think about it."

"That would explain why there is Metal soul here and why I am stuck in Number-soul form." Number said with a shrug. "I thought it was just some experiment that Dr. Hikari gave us. But I guess my initial analysis was a bit off."

Well this certainly but a damper on their day. They were all silent for a while trying to digest the cold hard facts. "So," Metal started off slowly. "Does this mean that there is an original and that were just alternative forms?"

He let out a disappointed groan when she confirmed this. "So I have to share you with all of them?"

Both Number and Roll dead panned. Leave it to the thicker side of Megaman to think of the subject of sharing her at a time like this.

"Metal." Number Soul said. "I believe that what Miss Roll is trying to explain is a bit bigger than then having time for her ourselves." He paused before saying. "Of course your concern is valid." He said causing Roll to groan in grief.

Shaking her head, the pink Navi couldn't help but be a little glad. At least she had help looking for all of the other forms. Though it would be unlikely the others would be as willing to go along like these two

Moving up, Metal hooked arms with both Number and Roll, ready to start off. "Well, let's go look around ACDC area!"

Number sighed. "Metal, the whole net is huge and almost endless. These forms can be almost anywhere and-"

"AND, if ya keep talking there get even further! So stop thinking and start walking!"

Roll sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>You wouldn't want to be MegaMan right now.<p>

Correction, you wouldn't want to be anyone in Megaman's way right now.

The Blue Bomber jumped from tower to tower in Net City, not caring how many dents or corners he crumbled by the sheer force of his power. Right now all he had was one goal in mind, find Roll before she got hurt.

And right now he didn't care if he had to turn the whole city upside down to find her!

"And maybe I will at this rate." He said after stopping on the tip of a particularly high skyscraper. Despite of his keen green eyes roaming to streets to find any hint of his girlfriend, nothing came up.  
>You would think it would be easier to find her in the currently deserted city. But to fuel his ire, there was not one sign of her.<br>On the ground wasn't better either as he ran at a speed most Navis would only dream of achieving through the alley ways. Around the winding streets and through the narrow walkways, Megaman searched and searched over half the city for her, it was as though she wasn't there.

"Dang it!" He said slamming his first in a nearby building. To his surprise, part of the wall started to crumble and evaporated in to data like everything does in the cyber world.  
>The Blue Navi looked at his hand with stunned at the feat as he only used a bit of his strength. He didn't realize just how powerful he had become by absorbing five forms. Apparently an added side effect to the gaining the power of the forms was adding more strength to his original design.<br>A bolt of suppressed glee shot though his spine when he imagined how much more powerful he could become when he was done reabsorbing all of the other versions of him.

This idea did excite him, no doubt about that, but was quickly overwhelmed, like all other emotions, by his worry for Roll.

Once he found her, then he would soon go on the hunt for the other versions of him.

When he sped away, MegaMan didn't realize that he was being watched from above, by the shadows. By a pair of malicious red eyes.

"**So… that's how it is**." The shadows seemed to whisper.

* * *

><p><em>In the officials HP…<em>

Protoman cleaned his cyber sword with contentment. It wasn't often he could take days off like this and just get a break from Net Crime. His NetOp, Chaud, decided that the Red Navi wasn't needed for the day, and in a rare act of kindness (that were becoming a bit more common the more the young official hung out with Lan) let Protoman just relax this day.

"But that doesn't stop me from being board now does it?" Protoman muttered to himself taking one last swipe to clean of his sword. He let out a bit of a sigh.

"Maybe I can ask MegaMan for a Net-battle… sure he wouldn't mind getting out of that school for one.

"I'll be happy to oblige."

Immediately Protoman whipped into Battle ready mode ready to pounce on the sudden intruder. Though he relaxed a bit when he saw it was just Megaman; though he confused why the normally Blue Navi was out in Proto Soul mode.

"Megaman," Protoman acknowledge. "What gives with Proto Soul? Is there some trouble on the Net?"

Proto just smirked summoning up the Proto Sword."Even if there was, I wouldn't need your help. Right now, I'm here to battle." With that, he got in to a fighting stance.

"Wait-wait." Protoman waved his hand, taken aback by Megaman's indifferent attitude (that sounded a lot like him in a way). "Where's Lan? Aren't we're going to need our NetOps for this Battle?"

Proto Soul's smirk got even bigger. "Really Protoman? Don't tell me you've grown dependant on your human to battle? The enemy doesn't care if you have one or not." With that, he leapt at the Red Navi, the hunger for battle evident in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Lan and Mayl sat board in the class room listening to Miss Mari's (who somehow became their sophomore teacher) lecture about the history of the computer. Without their Navis around, there was no way they could ignore the lecture by sending notes or any other activities on the net. Lan was outright bored with the whole thing, making crude drawings of Megaman beating various of foes; a common occurrence was Megaman always beating Protoman.<br>Even the normally studious Mayl was tired of this lesson. Today was just not her day to learn anything.

Unfortunately., Miss Mari remained blissfully ignorant of their trial. "Now class let's turn to the black board for the video back when computers didn't have AIs and… -Dex?" The teacher called for the burly dark skinned boy behind her shoulder after seemingly stiffening.

Dex looked up with surprise wondering what the teacher wanted him to do. "Yes Miss Mari?"

She looked at him with a scowling expression. "Will you please tell GutsMan to get out of the main system?"

Dex looked at her, befuddled at the question. "Uh Miss Mari… GutsMan still in my PET." To show her, he raised his devices that held the yellow and red Navi who was clearly inside.

Th8s was surely confusing to the adult as she was absolutely sure she saw Gutsman! "But-who?" The teacher gave the monitor a closer look; in the cyber world, the Navi was the same color scheme as GutsMan, even with the same fists and feet, but now that she looked at him there were a few differences.

This one was thinner of sorts, leaner and swifter than GutsMan and it with a more human appearance with green eyes and hair sticking out; now if Miss Mari recalled it correctly, there was only one Navi in existence that can take on the powers of another while still remain in his own physical appearance.

"LAAAAN!" She nearly yelled, startling the whole class room. "I don't know how you think this is funny but PLEASE get Megaman out so we can continue our lesson!"

Now it was Lan's turn to become surprised by that accusation. "Uh… I didn't bring Megaman with me today Miss Mari."

"He's right." Mayl defended him. "Roll should be looking after him today."

But the teacher was still unconvinced. "Then can you please explain to me this?" she said putting up a screen to the cyber world. And in digital space, the class saw Megaman Guts Soul causing a bit of a riot in the school network. Inside he was challenging anything to a battle from Normal Navis and the Kids' custom Navis to Programs alike.

"_C'mon! Who wants to take on the #1 Net-Battler in ACDC? I'll blow you all to smithereens!" _The double soul said with a very Gutsman-like tone. The humans watched as the other programs backed away slowly, frightened by his overbearing attitude.

"Megaman what's going on?" Lan asked his 'Navi'; he was confused as to why Megaman looked like this and acted like this. Normally when he took on a Double Soul, the Blue Bomber still acted like himself, not the Navi he had his powers based on.

GutsSoul looked at Lan with a grunt, not at all surprised to see his NetOp. _"What does it look like? I'm raring up for a Net-Battle here! That is if any of these wimps actually have the nerve to face me!"_ He turned his attention back to the Custom Navis in the system. _"Let's go ya chumps! Fight Me! Come at me Bro!"_

Everyone looked at Lan for an explanation which the brown haired boy quickly shook his head. "Hey don't look at me! I'm just as confused as all of you. For some reason he's not listening to me."

This gave Mayl an idea. "Hey Lan." She said quietly enough just so he could here while the rest of the class attention wax glued to the screen. "What if this is just like yesterday? Y'know, when we we're dealing with the style changes; they acted differently from Megaman and they didn't listen to you. What if this is the same thing? Only with Double Souls?"

Lan's eyes widen. "If that's the case, do you think that all of Megaman's forms developed a consciousness of their own? Aw man! This could be bad; there could be tons of them on the Net right now!"

In silent agreement, the two teens crept away from everyone with relative ease to tell Dr. Hikari about the recent (or not so recent) development.

Meanwhile Dex was logging in Gutsman just to show the Double Soul that only he can say that he's the #1 Net-Battler in town, whether or not it was true.

In the Cyber world…

In a bolt of lightning, Gutsman stood before GutsSoul with a miffed expression.

"Ya little twerp. I don't know what's got into ya but I'll show you a thing or two!" He said banging his mighty fist against his chest.

"Yee-Haw! Finally someone with the Guts!" GutSoul said mimicking the action before charging head on to the large Navi.

* * *

><p><em>In some other part of the Cyber world…<em>

Three Navis stood on a large glowing platform wondering what to do next. This area of the cyber world was fairly safe with warm beams of light descending from the havens and enveloping the area with golden warmth. Whoever designed the area had an artistic touch to him or her.

The three Navis were actually souls, Gyro, Wind and Medi soul who stood still in quiet.

"AHHHH! I'm SO BORED!" Gyro suddenly screamed out to the net before flopping down on his back.  
>Both Wind and MediSoul cringed at the volume.<br>"Fascinating. Next time try saying that without having half the net hear you." Wind glared at obnoxious Double Soul.

Gyro just ignored him, instead turning his attention to MediSoul. "Hey why so quiet dude?"

The healer soul's head sunk lower. "I'm trying to think." He said quietly, barely above a whisper.

Gyro frowned and turned to Wind for an explanation who just shrugged. With a huff, Gyro got back up to his feet and started to walk off.  
>Startled MediSoul asked with a panicky tone. "Hey where are you going?"<p>

Gyro smirked. "Well, since nothing is getting done by sitting here, I think I'll go find some answers!" He said with confidence before turning to them. "Are ya gonna come? Nothings gonna happen unless you make it happen!"

WindSoul sighed before getting up. "I guess you're right."He then turn to MediSoul who was still sitting shyly. "Are you going to come? I'm sure you don't want to remain alone out here."

Already at unease, the healer scrambling up and joined them.

Gyro smiled; he stuck a pose. "Alright…. LETS GO!" He yelled beckoning the others on a grand adventure.

….

But unfortunately not all souls get to have much luck.

"LOOK OUT!" Wind soul cried out pushing the other out of the way. Where they were standing, darkness stuck. Wind was sliced on the arm by one of the withering razor like tentacles that the dark mass seemed to have.  
>Wind leapt over to his companions clutching his injured arm. Immediately MediSoul went to work on the cut while Gyro kept the eye on the darkness.<p>

"What is that thing?" He asked the others, carefully aiming his gyro buster at it.

Wind grunted. "It looks like a Dark Soul," He paused. "But that doesn't make sense. Nebula Grey was the only conscious Dark Soul we ever met." He stood up after MediSoul finished healing.

"**I believe… you are incorrect on that… little statement." **The shadows spoke surprising the others. Not wasting any more time, all three of the Double Souls struck. But the darkness swiftly moved around the blast easily. It lashed out towards Wind soul again who gracefully dodged the oncoming attack with ease.  
>From above Gyro was in gyrohelicopter mode and launched bombs at Dark Soul; before the bombs could hit the ground however, the darkness used them to gain leverage, climbing upward and attacked the propellers on Gyro.

Once struck, the wind-based soul plummeted downward and hitting the ground with a resounding 'boom'.  
>MediSoul immediately went to his aid ignoring Wind's cry to stop. Healing Gyro, MediSoul didn't notice when the darkness lurked up behind them.<br>Gyro did when he opened his eyes, and gallantly defended the Healing form from the attack when lances pierced his body.

"GYRO!" Wind cried leaping to action with buster charged. But the darkness had expanded, sneakily attack with lances from behind.  
>MediSoul could only but watch when his friend limbs and torsos were pierced by the dark mass. The horror to his eyes was unbearable that he didn't notice when the darkness lashed out for him too. As if asleep, the souls couldn't do anything to stop the darkness from absorbing them now.<p>

Eerily, the darkness moaned when it slowly devoured the souls, like one would enjoy a grand feast. When finished, the dark mass stopped withering and became still as though content with its meal.  
>But only for a minute.<br>Soon, this giant dark blob shrunk, become vertical and narrowed down to the point of a human form. The edges got sharper and more defined, the pitch black took on different colors and tones until a Navi appeared.  
>This Navi observed his new form with mild interest until a psychotic smile showing pointed fangs graced his lips. And he laughed with the most purest of evils.<p>

With a black suit, sliver and purple armor, pale skin, blood red eyes and a hunger for power that far exceeded anything in the world, DarkMega was back.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

><p><strong>ALL HAIL DARK ROCKMAN SAMA!<strong>

**Haha! I love this guy. Wish he had more screen time though (DANG YOU SLUR!)**

**Anyway, before anything else, you may wonder why I am making Megaman into more of a power hungry character.**

**Well it's simple.  
>He was already like that.<br>I mean think about it, from the games, anime and manga, Megaman has always have extraordinary power that could easily wipe out the entire net (if not the world). And he continues to gain much more power, despite of the fact he already has so much to begin with.**

**I don't know about you, but I think he likes it.  
>I imagine him as a nicer version of Bass, since both are special ultimate Navis created by top scientist for a super secret project.<br>Bass: Perfect AutoNavi project  
>Megaman: Perfect Ultimate Navi project.<br>See the similarities?**

**X**

**I love making the personalities of all of Megaman's forms. Its quiet fun putting them into situations we're these attitudes are noticeable.  
>Hopefully I can still keep this up.<strong>

**Once again thank you for all of your nice reviews, you guys are great!  
>If anyone has any questions that do not concern spoiling the plot or notice any mistakes in grammar or anything literary please tell me on the Reviews.<strong>

**Thank you!**


	3. TOO MANY SOULS!

**Hello good readers. Blue here once again with the 3****rd**** chapter of The Love of Many.  
>First off I want to say how thankful I am to all those who reviewed, and even those who didn't but still just check it, I just want to thank everyone. It's people like you that keep me going and I just hope I am entertaining you all. That brings me joy alone.<br>School is out for me now and it will be easier to update (hopefully). Currently I am working on chapter 17 for FOStA. So hopefully that will update late this month or early next month.  
>As for Ed X. I have currently come across a writer's block so, I've decied not to update it until I get at least on of these stories done.<br>And now for story info.**

**This story is starting to take a darker edge then what I initially expected. So yeah… This will be my first attempt to make kind of a dark love that one of the characters hold on to for Roll here. And latter chapters that obsession will only get worse, though there defiantly WON'T be any rated M materiel.  
>But yeah, more comedy with souls and more Dark Megaman (yays).<strong>

**And if anyone is interested, I have posted a Megaman Battle Network Idea on my page. It's just an idea really for fun.  
>Details inside. <strong>

**Please enjoy and review your thoughts to help it improve.  
>I accept constructive criticism about pretty much anything from grammar, spelling, or just wrong story plots. Please be specific.<strong>

**Disclaimer (that I didn't put in chapter two… dangit) ****Megaman Battle Network, and NT Warrior belongs to Capcom. This is a non-profit use of the characters and plot elements**

* * *

><p>The Love of Many<br>By True-Intha-Blue  
>Chapter 3<br>TOO MANY SOULS!

* * *

><p><strong>You got E-Mail from Sci-Labs!<strong>

_Hello,_

_This is from the Navi development center in Sci-labs to keep NetOps informed about Navi behaviors and how to prepare for them in the future.  
>Today's topic is Navi Relationships.<em>

_Navis have been developed from quite some time and so custom Navis are now highly complex programs. Scientist have tried to make them Adaptable as possible to adjust to their NetOp's needs, in fact, they seemed to have evolved to have a puberty program installed in the younger ones. This means that a Navi that is a kid then will sooner or later grow up like a teenager and then eventually an adult._

_Quite the event isn't it? Because of this, whole teams of Scientist, including the famous Dr. Yuchiro Hikari, have dedicated themselves to observe and identify certain Navi attitudes that come from this phenomenon. _

_A big indicator that you Navi has matured is when they change their appearance. Sometimes they gain armor or change styles to fit their NetOp needs, and in some cases they lose their helmet! This is especially common for female Navis who instead grow more natural looking hair._

_The second biggest indicator is when a Navi gains a boost in their power. This is pretty self explanatory and this power will increase as the years go by so long as you keep your Navi in shape. What is neat is that sometimes a Navi will develop a specific skill or another default power._

_As our technology grows so too does our Navis development; they have grown complex emotions and ways of doing certain things that normally would sound strange to us._

_One that has been fascinating our scientist for several years would be when two Navis have a relationship.  
>Though similar, it is not like human relationships. When a Navi finds a boyfriend or girlfriend, they do not take the matter lightly like humans do. When your Navi declared this, that means they are wanting a serious relationship with the other Navi. In some extremely rare cases, they might break up, it means that have found someone else that they are better suited. (however if you Navi is the one on the bitter end of this deal than please comfort them in their time of need).<em>

_But please note that the chance of a Navi finding another that they want to pursue a serious relationship is pretty rare in the net. However if your Navi does find their life mate (which is their term for eternal partner) DO NOT, we repeat, DO NOT try and stop the Navi from pursuing the relationship. In most cases, the Navi will react violently if prevented from seeing their mate. In the most severe cases the Navi will leave their NetOp permanently or causes mass destruction if prevented by more forceful means. Both genders will react this way; however Males are known to be more violent. Actually the more powerful the Male Navi is, the more violently they react towards not being with their mate.  
>We have learned to call this, female withdrawal, seemingly, like a drug; the male Navis must have contact in any form with the female at least once a day.<em>

_Signs of Navi being in a relationship._

_Male: Overly protective of female, possessive streak, violent around other male Navis, completely ignorant of other female Navis, less inclined to listen to NetOp, gains confidence, pride and overwhelming desire of the female they are with. Reacts extremely violent when away from mate for an extended period of time; gain narrow mindedness when they are worried and would do almost anything to keep them safe._

_Female: Independence to mate, able to read feelings better. Develop a fighting streak and become a bit maternal towards friends of both digital and human alike._

_There are also stages that the relationship will go through as the Navis age. (Though the chances that they will do this when still young are extremely rare, almost impossible really)_

_The first stage is when the Navis Link. They do this to test how strong their offspring will be. This is done by have both symbols open and have one inserted with the other. IF the female fits in the males symbol than offspring are possible. Depending on the size of the fit will determine how much the children will gain of their parents' power. Note: If linking is not successful, it will NOT change how the Navis feel for each other.  
>Note: Most scientists believe that there are other reasons why Navis Link besides to see if they can bear offspring. What that is, is still currently unknown.<em>

_The second stage of the relationship is the most pivotal part, which is called Bonding. This is the NetNavis equivalent to marriage. This involves both the Male and Female Navi to take a small part of their core data and transfer it to the other.  
>This is the reason why Navi serious relationships are hard to find because this is a binding act. After this is done the Navis are eternally connected and cannot be divorced.<em>

_Bonding has several affects on both NetNavis. Both gain insight on the others emotions and powers, therefore making the relationship stronger and making them both more powerful. The initial personalities that are gained when the relationship first started grow stronger, nearly building the relationship into a unbreakable bond._

_Finally comes the last stage of the relationship, finalizing it for their entire lives, Commingling. This is also Navi language for… please ask your parents for "The Birds and the Bee's talk" or Honeymoon._

_But that's all for today! If you would like to know more about Navi Relationships and other subjects that concern our digital partners please subscribe to our Magazine –'Navis and you'._

_Hope you enjoyed this insight to your Navi!  
>From<br>your friends at Sci-Labs_

* * *

><p>"I told you we should have turned right on the teleporter pad!"<p>

"Well we wouldn't had to go that way if we stuck with my plan first!"

Staring at Metal and Number Soul, Roll sat on a random piece of data, exhausted by their constant arguing.  
>What started off as a simple trip to ACDC area turned out to be disastrous and somehow landed them near the border between the Uppernet and Undernet. Now, not only were they lost, but also near possibly the most dangerous place in the whole cyber world.<p>

And like the original Megaman, these two were no different when it came to being overly protective. They became like glue, neither leaving one side of her for the longest time; finally they rested and decide where to go next since walking around obliviously wasn't getting them anywhere.  
>But Roll should have known better than to allow these two duke it out on where to go next.<p>

Metal looked at Number with much fury. "Well!... Well! –I- I" He faltered to come up with a good retort against his smarter self.

Number Soul smirked knowing victory was at hand. "Face it; I'M the only one who knows how to get out of here. Metal just let me lead."

But Metal's stubborn personality would give up yet. "BUT if you're so smart then why did we get lost in the first place!"  
>Thus continuing the argument in a never ending loop.<p>

Green Eyes narrowed with annoyance. Roll knew that at this rate they would get nowhere fast. But Roll made no move to quell the tension or resolve the situation. Even though these were souls of him, Roll knew Megaman enough to know that he was wouldn't listen until he cooled down.

'_Sigh… I'm starting to regret leaving him in PET'_ Our blond haired heroine thought as she felt her systems twist with the deepening feel of longing. No matter how much she got annoyed with him (or multiples of him in this case), she always needed that brave blue bomber.  
>But now, in a situation that most girls would sequel in ecstasy over, Roll had to deal with these multiple Megamans and keep them from danger no matter what the coast.<p>

"OI, WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!"

Roll sighed; first she needed to deal with these two.

* * *

><p>"C'mon ya twerp is that all you got?" GutsSoul yelled at the original before slamming his giant fist down on the ground. The digital floors erupted and sent shock waves that hurtled Gutsman hard on his back.<br>The big red and yellow Navi gave a grunt of pain accompanied with heavy panting. His metal skin has been dented and scuffed from the battle. And though Gutsman was proud to say that he wasn't the only seriously injured, he couldn't boast the everlasting stamina that seemed to exist in Megaman GutsSoul.

"Eh… eh… not even close!" He tried to say valiantly. But this false gutso didn't seem to fool the soul, for it didn't take long for Gutsman's legs collapse from beneath him, sending his great weight on the ground in sound defeat the was clears as the clang of his metal chest.

And in a very un-Megaman like fashion, GutsSoul pounded his chest in victory. "Haha!" He laughed. "Who's the number one Net-Battler now? First ACDC and then the WOr—"

"_ANUBIS!"_ The jackal head was summoned and quicker than you can say PWND the soul was knocked out.  
>Behind the fainted Navi, Glide stood there shaking his head at Megaman's resent behavior. "Something isn't right here." He said to himself.<p>

'_Yeah you're telling me!'_ Dex said out loud Logging out Gutsman in order to repair his friend and what was left of his dignity. _'Bad enough to have Lan win with Megaman, but have the blue geek win all by himself? It's crazy man!"_

Yai's screen appeared next to Dex. _"I don't think that's what Glide means. That Megaman doesn't even seem like the real one."_

"_Whadya mean?"_

"Take for example his defiance of Lan." Glide said while slinging the unconscious soul over his shoulder. "As a close friend of Megaman, I know most certainly he would never do that. And another thing has been bothering me."

"_Please explain Glide. You have more of an idea than we do." _Yai said.

"Well… Lan did say that Megaman was suppose to be with Roll… but it appears that she wasn't with him now. "

"_So it's not that strange that she wasn't around." _Dex said with a confused expression. To his mind he figured that Megaman must have just gone off on his own.

The tall Navi sighed remembering that hardly any human actually knew about Megaman's and Roll's relationship. "Let me clarify; the reason why it is unusual for Megaman and Roll to be separate because as of late the two have been in courtship."

Both of the humans eyes bulged out. "_YOU MEAN THOSE TWO ARE DATING?"_

Glide winced at the volume. "Yes that is what I said. Really, it is almost impossible to see one without the other. The only reason why you NetOps haven't noticed it is because of Lan and Miss Mayl's continence of always going everywhere together."

He watched as Yai absorbed this information; her brain coming to it's own conclusion. _"So if that's the case… then something must be seriously up with Megaman right now. We should take him to Sci-Labs, right Lan….  
>Lan?"<em>

* * *

><p>"DAD DAD DAD!" Lan came yelling as he burst through the Sci-Lab's doors with Mayl in tow. "Listen! Megaman- his forms-"<p>

Yuchiro cut him off. "That _all_ of Megaman's forms including his Double Souls all have gain conscious form?"

"Uh yeah…" Lan perked an eye brow. "How did you know?"

Dr. Hikari point at the screen in front of him. "Because I have acquired a few myself." Now glancing inside, the two teenagers could see that there were several forms of Megaman inside; Fire soul, Elect soul, Tomahawk soul, Colonel soul all resided there.

"Oh." Lan stared in a bit of awe on just how this could be. But to his memory there were still a lot more out in the web if they were counting the total of Megaman's transformations.

"This isn't good." Mayl said. "If his souls have gotten out then that mean his beast out forms are on the loose as well."

Both Hikari's gasped in surprise; the adult started to type on his keyboard rapidly. "I'll have the officials to put on red alert for those two, and I'll start working on a capture unit for the beast programs."

While his dad was busy Lan turned to Mayl. "How do you think Roll is holding up with Megaman?"

"_That's a dang good question!"_ A familiar voice sounded through the computers speakers. The humans turned to the screen to see a very tense and very angry Megaman.

Mayl didn't waste any time dissecting his statement. "Megaman, Roll's not with you?"

The blue Bomber winced. _"No… She left my PET after… well…" _He struggled figuring out to say that he locked her in his PET without sounding like the obsessive freak he is. "_I've been looking for her for ages and she's not anywhere near NetCity or ACDC town."_

"You're sure that Roll wasn't around there?" Dr. Hikari asked with concern in his voice. He was currently observing Mayl biting her lip with anxiety, and as the father he was, his heart went out for the worried girl.

Megaman also held the same emotion but for different reasons. _"If you look closely you can see the dents I made in the areas out of frustration. I don't know where she is… Dr. Hikari you must have something that is able to find her!" _

Without saying a word the doctor turned to his computer and began to rapidly type in complex codes. "I'll see what I can do. Meanwhile Megaman, there is another matter to attend to, apparently not only you style changes gained a conscious but also—"

"_Yeah yeah I know. Double souls, Cross Souls and Beast outs. I'm already aware of that."_ He paused realizing that he could sense the souls around him in another server that have been captured by the officials.

Though surprised, Yuchiro took it in stride. "Yes, right now it is imperative that you regain these souls, I'll fix the beam that—" Once again, Megaman interrupted.

"_Actually I seemed to have developed the ability to absorb them on my own. Laser's no longer needed. Just give me a few battle chips and five minutes with them."_

The humans agreed to these terms; as Lan loaded the battle chips in his PET, Mayl asked a seemingly harmless question.

"Megaman… why did Roll want to get out of your PET in the first place?" Her eyes narrowed when she saw the blue bomber fidget with his hands.

"_Well… I… uh."_ And true to himself, Megaman couldn't lie to a lady. "_I kinda reacted strongly to this situation, and… I …lockedherinandsheescaped."_ He said the last part very fast. But the damage was done as Mayl's face was enveloped in a lovely shade of red.

"WHAT?" behind her Lan was laughing his face off at his NetNavis newest conflict.

"Hahah! You're going to get it now Megaman!"

"Oh Shut Up Lan!"

* * *

><p>All was quiet.<p>

'_Finally those two have cooled off.'_ Our heroin mentally sighed in relief when the two souls have literally ran out of things to argue about. Both just stared intensely at each other; hands twitching as though itching for a fight.

Roll saw this and aimed to squelch that desire immediately. "That's enough you two." She said coming between them. Both Souls tensed up when she brushed against them, but it seemed to have distracted them enough to forget about the glare contest. "Before you start arguing again, how about we try to get somewhere for once?" Her tone of voice kept the two from offering any protest.

"Yes Mame."

Roll sighed in relief. "Alright then. Let get away from this place. The Undernet has always given me the creeps."

A like before the two Megamans stood side by side of her like glue. It wasn't as though Roll didn't expect this to happen again but still, it was irritating for the independent female constant watched by the overprotective Navis.

A bit of walking was done before one of them spoke again.

"Hey Roll." Metal said out of nowhere with a faint blush dashing his face. "Umm sorry about all the arguing. We should have really been focusing on the mission rather than… well all that."

Roll didn't not expect such an honest response from the tough Navi; in fact he sounded very sensitive saying it.

"Oh… well it's alright."

Metal grinned a bit rubbing the back of his head. "Not really. Number and I really should have paid more attention to where we were going. For all we know you've could've been hurt by some viruses back there—not to say that you're weak Roll." Metal quickly said when she shot him a look.

"I must agree with my partner Roll." Number continued on. "The net's and your safety are our top priority. We must not get so easily distracted by a minority such as ego."

This was all so sweet to the female Navi. Without thinking she hugged them both; red blushes blossoming on their faces knowing they were closer to her body. "You guys are great!" She said fondly, she seemed to have forgotten the annoyance she dealt with them earlier. After all, megamans are Megaman, and she was defiantly not complaining when they say the nicest things.

Of course, saying that megamans are Megaman, this also includes his ability to seemingly being overloaded with the Navi's equivalent to testosterone even when Roll just held his hand.  
>She noticed both souls seemingly still and very, very red. Their eyes (well excluding Number as he had a visor) had taken on a hazy shine, the type that told Roll that whatever they were thinking, it probably wasn't appropriate.<p>

"Alright you to enough daydreaming." She said before violently grabbing their arms and took off while they struggled regaining their minds.

* * *

><p>"Hey Lan." Mayl asked her childhood friend after she had cooled down (though she still wasn't pleased with Megaman).<p>

Lan looked at her with a slight surprised face. He had been tinkering with his PET and was lost in thought before she said anything. "Oh..what is it Mayl? Is it still about Megaman? I'm sure he very sorry he did that."

"Oh that, not really… Well it about both Roll and Megaman" The red head sported a slight concerned face. One that spoke of both worry and curiosity. "Have you noticed anything different about them? I' mean now that I think about it, they have been very close lately really. In fact I hardly see them separated anymore. "

Lan was confused. "Well their best friends right? It's not like spending time together is uncommon." He said totally oblivious.  
>So Mayl went straight to the point. "Well… is it possibly that those two are together? And I don't mean like friends… but like a… couple?"<p>

This of course, shocked Lan. "WHAT Wait?" He sputtered. "Roll and Megaman? Those two? Dating? When why?..." He went quiet for a moment which was a bit unlike him. "Then again…" He murmured to himself seemingly recalling a memory.

"What is it Lan?"

Lan looked at her with the same concerned look she held now. "Now that I think about it… I have been noticing something odd with Megaman. Sometimes when I wake up in middle of the night… sometimes I hear Roll's voice in my PET… but I never thought about it because I was so tired. And another time-" He started to pace thinking his thoughts aloud. "One time I actually made sort of a mean comment about Roll once and Megaman… it was weird, I never seen him look at me so angry before. The day after that he didn't even speak to me once. You remember that right?"

Mayl nodded recalling the memory. "Yeah and remember that I sent Roll to make him talk. Right after she came back, he cheered up almost instantly."

Lan nodded. "And another time, there was a rumor I overheard Glide talking to Gutsman the other day about Megaman ripping a Navis arm out."

"He did what?" Mayl almost shouted, appalled and frightened by this sudden fact.

"That's what I said. At first I didn't believe it, but the more I listened, the more it seemed to do with Roll. Of course I couldn't get all the facts because Glide found me out… and then scolded me about being an eavesdropper.

"Wow this sound really bad. Lan, you are trying to become a Navi Scientist. What happens to a Navi when they are attracted to one another?" Mayl was now very concerned about Roll. This secrecy and sudden relationship between Megaman and her (if it was true) was a very strange subject. Heck it was hard to believe that Navis even fell in love.

Unfortunately Lan shook his head. "No. Dad says Navi emotions are the trickiest part of Navis. It's really advance stuff that only top scientist work on." An idea occurred to him. "Hey let's go ask him."

This seemed like a good idea. The two teens did request of Yuchiro about Navis in love and relationship. Dr. Hikari quirked an eyebrow to why these two needed to know about such a thing, but no less gave them a copy of the Sci-Labs weekly of 'Navis and you' and pointed to the section that contained this particular subject.

Though it was a fascinating read to both of them, as they discovered more about the violent and dramatic tendencies that Navis go through as the relationship develops, the more they began to parallel to how Megaman and Roll had been acting recently. And more evidence that they came up with that these two were indeed very deep in their relationship the more worrisome they grew.

"Tell me, why do you two want to know such a thing?" Dr. Hikari asked as he typed on his computer.

Lan turned to his father. "Well… how do I explain this… we think Roll and Megaman are dating."

And once again, Yuchiro became surprised but then laughed lightly. "I think you must be overreacting. Megaman and Roll are far too young to do that sort of thing yet.

"I don't think so Dr. Hikari." Mayl said firmly yet respectably. "I think Megaman and Roll have been keeping it a secret from everyone. What I don't get is why?"

The scientist doubted this was still true despite of the kids' insistence. However, there was one part of him that knew this could be possible. When creating Megaman, Dr. Hikari had theories that the human DNA inside the blue bomber would cause great advances in him and cause him to achieve much more in a shorter amount of time than even the more advanced Navi.  
>However, Yuchiro failed to foresee that this would also apply when it came to the opposite gender. And more he thought about Megaman, the more he believed the two children about this whole fiasco. However he still tried to quell their beliefs for the reason that he didn't want to get the involved.<br>_'But if what they say is true… than.' _Dr. Hikari was going to have a very stern talk with Megaman. Even though, the blue Navi was no longer technically his son, the scientist still considered that he was his father. And as his non-technically father, Yuchiro had the responsibility to talk to Megaman about the proper way of courting a lady.

Ignorant, for now at least, to the sudden revelation of the humans; Megaman held only a focused mind when he entered the room of souls. To the corner was Elect Soul minding his own business, looking cool and collective. Off to the side was Colonel Soul looking deep in thought, probably thinking how he got into this predicament and how it might harm the net. In the middle was Fire and Tomahawk soul in a heated argument on who was the strongest Navi.

They did not realize the original was amongst them; however, Elect happened to open his eyes at the right moment.

"Hey guys, we got company." He said to the rest making the original stop with caution.

The three other souls stopped what they were doing and looked at the original with shock putting it mildly.

"Hey hey hey! Look what the cat dragged in, our original form." Fire Soul announced when they got nearer. His expression showed of contempt for Megaman, probably because he himself didn't understand why there were others like him, which is to be expected.

"Quiet." Colonel soul said sternly. "Do not chase him off; we might actually get some answers." This shut the fire element soul up, making Tomahawk laugh immaturely.

"Well, guess you can say that you got burned." The wood element soul sneered at Fire.

Megaman eyes slightly twitched at these two antics. However he reminded of himself that these Navis share qualities of him as well as the soul they represent. Fireman's brashness and Tomahawkman's hot headedness.

Megaman looked at the souls before speaking. "To put it simply, a small experiment went wrong and now all _my_ transformations have gained conscious form. Which is what you are." He said point to them; the souls, looked at surprises at each other as they never thought this is what they were. "Now I have to reabsorb you all back."

At this, all the souls jumped back, now holding a hostile air at the word 'reabsorb'.

"Now Wait just one moment!" Tomahawk said gritting his teeth. "Reabsorb? You don't mean us do you?" Anger flushed his face when Megaman nodded. "I'm going to do no such thing. Who do you think you are to just go and say that?

"The original." Megaman took a stance ready to fight.

Elect soul smirked a bit. "Really now? Well I think you're a fake. And do you really think you can take on all four of us? Especially since three of us have an elemental advantage and well… there's Colonel…"

The black soul growled in annoyance.

"Why can't this ever be easy?" Megaman said to himself growing more angrier by the passing second. "I don't have time for this. I need to get your powers now so I can go find Roll!"

The mention at his (their) loved ones name, the souls became even more edgy.

"WHAT?" Fire soul's torch flared. "Roll's in danger? That cuts it, were going to take you down for putting her in danger!"

So taken off by their illogical reasoning, the blue bomber barely just reacted when they all attacked him with their signature weapons.

Ducking under the Colonel blade, jumping over the tomahawk swing, lunging away from the Elect attack and nearly being burned by the Fire Arm, Megaman struggled against all four of him once again. But unlike his battle with the Style Changes, the Double Souls fought with a ferocity that wasn't caused by petty jealousy. No, this was a mirror into his own eyes when he fought for the ones he loved.  
>Their illogical reasoning, that Megaman had endangered Roll, had put them into a fury, a fire that could not be easily quenched by mere words.<br>Once upon a time, Megaman could extinguish the fires of battle by his childhood innocence, but no longer.  
>Megaman could see in the eyes of the Double Souls that, each believed each was right, the true one, their pride would accept no other answer.<p>

The blue bomber quickly reacted to the battle, aiming his Mega Buster to drive them back, to gain distance to think a tactic out. And then he activated a battle chip for Spreader, and struck towards the air. The barrage of bullets would force the souls to focus on dodging rather than ganging up on him. Being part of a soul who belongs to a military leader, Colonel Soul saw through this tactic and drove forth. The other souls followed his lead, and Megaman was backed against a corner. The blue bomber activated a Cyber Sword and Wide Sword and prepared for a Program Advance…

Nothing happed as is seems that Lan had forgot to download a Long Sword to complete the technique; a short coming of having an operator with the attention span of a soybean.

The Souls laughed at his misfortune; all aimed their busters at him ready to fire when Megaman remembered that he had something these Souls didn't.  
>Megaman had already absorbed some of his transformations. His systems were far more powerful than just these parts of him. They were fractions, uncompleted versions of him, while he was the original.<p>

Megaman felt his processor speed up, rendering the world as if slow motion. Easily he dodged the four way attack and ducked right under Tomahawk soul. The Mega Buster turned in the Heat Charge and in a flaming inferno, the wood element Navi was engulfed with fire.

His soul comrades were shocked by the sudden assault, they momentarily forgot their thoughts. Megaman used this as an advantage, turning his Heat Charge into Aqua Burst. And caught Fire Soul off guard and sent him hurtling into Elect Soul knocking both out. Colonel Soul got over his shock and unleashed a volley of stabs towards the blue suited Navi.  
>But to no avail, Megaman still had his mainframe going hyper and the damage was bought to zero.<p>

Megaman smirked as he pulled up his next weapon and Colonel Soul stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of it.  
>Even someone as battle harden as Colonel, so long as he still had a part of Megaman in him, could not handle the sight of his loved ones weapon pointed at him.<p>

Megaman smirked. _'Guess having the Roll Soul weapon has other advantages as well.'_ Indeed, Megaman too would be shocked to see the pink bow and arrow pointed at him. Logic held no hold over the Colonel soul's mind now.

One shot sent the black clad Navi on his back. The battle has ceased, and standing tall over four faint warriors stood Megaman with a triumphant smirk on his face.  
>Though this wasn't an epic battle by any means, it was in fact, quiet short. But it did prove something to the blue bomber and that was that the power gained by absorbing the transformations was far greater than he expected.<p>

"Nice touch." Megaman said flexing his fingers.  
>A bit of uncertainty flashed across his face; now came the tricky part. Reabsorbing them.<p>

But how to do it exactly? First time was through the laser and the other time, the Roll Soul willingly gave the data up to him. And like what the Roll Soul said, Megaman had to knock them out and then absorb them but the absorbing part had never been exactly explained.

Shaking his head as he had no answers, the blue bomber decided to just wing it. "Here goes nothing." He said to himself reaching down for Colonel Soul. When the hand made contact and small surge of energy seemed shot up his arm and head strait to his core. Particles began to slowly drift off of the black Navi and the data was attracted to his arm. Megaman concluded that his body naturally took back what was already his and willed it to speed up.

Nothing was left of Colonel Soul afterwards, the reabsorbing process was complete and Megaman shuddered when the power flowed into him.

* * *

><p>Glide and Gutsman walked down ACDC area 3 towards Sci-lab area, with GutSoul in toll they could not log into their PETs and go the faster way. But the two Navis were content to walk in silence, Glide thinking of ways what could have possibly gone wrong with Megaman and Gutsman thinking of ways that had gone possibly wrong with his previous battle.<p>

However they were not to dwell long for like all Navis in the net, they were attacked by viruses.

"What on earth!" Glide exclaimed noticing what types these were right away. Blue HardHeads, Green Dominerds and Yellow Dragoon appeared before them. The two Navis became worried as any Navi should for these were undernet Viruses. Very strong and very dangerous.

"Be careful Gutsman." Glide said before taking an advantage point in the sky.

"You too." Gutsman laid down the Double Soul and was faced with the Dominerd and HardHead while Glide distracted the Dragoon.  
>The large Navi inwardly groaned. "Gutsss…" It was bad enough to face an enemy that you could only attack when it attacked because you didn't have break element but two of them was killer.<br>Dominerd struck first, but Gutsman jumped back in time and launched a quick Guts Punch. The flying fist was able to insert itself into the viruses gaping maw and did the damage needed but didn't delete it. But Gutsman had other things to worry about when the HardHead launched the Cannon Ball at him. Quicker than you would expect the larger Navi, Gutsman was able to dodge this as well. But Dominerd struck quicker, and sent the Red and Yellow Navi back. As you could tell this wasn't good news for him nor Glide who was struggling to keep the Dragoon away from him.

In a rare moment, the large Navi actually had a very good idea to what could turn the tide of battle. "HEY TWERP! WAKE UP!" He bellowed at the unconscious Double Soul.

At first nothing happened and silently Gutsman smacked himself because he then remembered that yelling only worked when they were asleep. Imagine the surprise when GutsSoul slowly started to move.

"Wusa' goin' on?" He said tiredly. The Double Souls mind was still sluggish and wasn't able to react fast enough for Gutsman's taste.  
>In anger and desperation before another attack of the virues happened, Gutsman did his ultimate move.<p>

"GUTS SHOOT!" The larger Navi threw his smaller counterpart at the HardHead and when the blue one turned red about to launch the attack, GutsSoul crashed right into it. The force was so strong that the virus was instantly deleted.

"Alright!" Gutsman ran straight towards to Dominerd with confidence and began to attack it one on one.

Unaware, GutsSoul glared at Gutsman from afar. You would too if you were rudely awoken and the thrown into a very hard and _metal_ virus.

Both side however where ignorant to the true purpose of this attack. For you see, everything went according to _his_ plan. GutsSoul was underneath one of the many cyber pillars that dotted the net, and from a platform above was darker than the other.

Guts Soul blinked when he felt something wet drip on him. And looking up—

Glide and Gutsman were cornered, Dragoon and Dominerd advancing on them. Both viruses were about to strick…

When they both logged out.

The Navis were not sure what they just saw and blinked. For what on earth could cause a virus to log out in the midst battle?

Gutsman looked at Glide for answers, but for once in his life, the tall Navi was at lost for words at what just happened.

"Well… Don't come back ya here!" Gutsman yelled out to the open space while Glide just sweatdropped at his friend's brashness. And yet something still felt wrong to Glide. Why did those undernet viruses attacked them? Why did they just suddenly log out? Then something else occurred to Glide.

"Gutsman! Where's Megaman?" For the Double Soul was nowhere in sight.

* * *

><p>It was an understatement to say that Protoman was exhausted. His processors were slowing down; the chucks of data that had been taken out in battle were making his body hurt with multiple aches and his precious Proto-Sword fared no better.<p>

And Proto Soul was a mirror to the red Navis state. Hours had gone by and the two still fought with a ferocity that would leave most humans quivering in fear. The lust for battle had pushed them to the point of brinkmanship and left the two suddenly without the energy to even move.  
>Even though they didn't have lungs, it felt like their chest burned with acid.<p>

A word wasn't needed to say that the battle has ended. Any further and the two warriors would collapse in the midst of battle. And without a PET to log back out, it would be dangerous for the both of them.

Out of respect and probably what few would say a type of friendship they bowed. Both Navis sat down in a nearby lounge that was provided for the officials Navis for this just sort of occasion.

"So what was that comment becoming dependant on a NetOp?" Protoman asked.

Proto shrugged coldly; almost completely ignoring the other Navi. "Nothing really. So anyway are the officials doing their job?"

Taken aback by the question that sounded… well… just like him; the confusion showed more obviously to the Double Soul as he smirked.

"Before I saw you, I was looking over the report files. It is amateurish work they are doing lately. Poor and low quality. Why haven't you been training the resent recruits?"

Protoman was no less shocked at this if you told him he suddenly had his gender changed. But this was not only caused by the rude question Megaman asked but to why he was acting so… different.  
>Sure Protoman understood that the normally blue Navi was a bit different after the years but still, never in Protoman's life he thought he would here his (still not decided) friend criticizing him on being an official.<p>

"Okay seriously what's wrong with you today?" The red Navi decided to ask. He watched as 'Megaman' looked a bit uncomfortable at the question. His eyes shifted around and his hand started to twitch; indicationg that whatever Protoman said, it struck a chord.

"Well… Some things have been funny lately." The Double Soul said with a slight frown; sharply contrasting his usual nonchalant look he sported just previously. "I don't know what… not only that but I haven't seen Roll lately." This only deepened the frown.

From annoyance to just plain confusion, Protoman didn't know how to answer the Navi. He didn't know anything unusual lately (besides Megaman's recent attitude change) and what Megaman's problem with finding his girlfriend was not really his concern.  
><em>'Though I do remember vaguely of a rumor that Megaman took of a Navis arm because of her… But that just a rumor… right?'<em>

"I really don't know how to help you out." He said at last. 'Megaman' didn't seemed to be bothered by this though. Protoman wasn't really the guy you went to counseling for… a good fight yes… but bringing up personal problem, the red Navi was clueless to what to do.

"Ehh, I didn't expect you to. I just hoped the fight would've cleared by head. Guess not."

"Hey! Where are you going?" Protoman said when Proto started to walk away.

The Double soul looked over his shoulder, as if questioning Protoman's odd behavior. "What? I'm going to patrol the net." He said right before he stepped on the teleporter pad.  
>Protoman was quick to dash right behind him but when he reached the road that the pad usually lead to, 'Megaman' was nowhere in sight.<p>

"That's… odd." Protoman said in a very unsure voice that wasn't normally heard.  
>Just when he was about to go after the Soul, his eyes caught something near the ground though. It was barely bigger than the end of his thumb but it was odd enough to be examined. It looked like a living shadow, airy yet thick; almost a liquid; twitching oddly as like a suffering insect.<br>And being the good Official he was, Protoman was not going to ignore it. Carefully he used the edge to his Proto-Sword to pick it up.  
>But as he did that, his sword started to dissolve as soon as the thing touched it. Protoman gave an unmanly yelp (he was very grateful that no one was around, he had a reputation to uphold after all) and quickly went back to the official center and put it in a suspended animation. There it was harmless so long as it didn't touch anything.<p>

"Looks like my day off is over."

* * *

><p>Without the bickering, the trio finally managed to get somewhere, in End area, the terrain was relatively familiar to both of the Megamans if they thought hard enough in their currently bugged up memory banks. Sure enough, soon they got closer and closer to the familiar space of Den Area and a sigh of relief not only passed through Roll but to the souls as well.<p>

"Ah thank goodness!" Metal exclaimed stretching his arms out. "Feels good to be home!"

Number Soul nodded in silent agreement. "True, but we should not rest until we have secured a safe location."

"Right." The other two souls said.

"Oh there's my log in page!" Roll said spotting Mayl's link. She turned to the two souls and bowed slightly. "Thank you so much for your helping getting back. Tomorrow we'll go look for other souls alright." The other two souls smiled with her.

"Alrihgt then!" Metal said with glee. "But… How' bout we escort you back to your room. Just to back sure."

Roll was not at all amused by the game they were playing and shot an ice cold look. "Nice try boys." She watched them shrug not at all ashamed at their attempt.

Roll waved them off; her foot turned the other way and before she or anyone else for that could notice, a hole caused by a Void Virus appeared. The blue virus appeared right behind her, grabbed her and teleported away inside.  
>Her scream could not be heard because she went so quickly in it. And in a mindless state of shock the two souls could not react fast enough to what happened. Though, Metal was in a suddenly blind fit of rage lashed out at the virus and took its head off before it could completely get away. Even though he did this, it was still too late to save her.<p>

"Roll! ROLL!" Metal screamed at the ground even though no trace of her was left. His rage escalated and he began to pound on the ground, his mighty fist cracking and breaking it away.  
>He felt Number's hand on his shoulder, stopping him before he destroyed that part of the net completely.<br>When Metal's eyes turned to his friend, they were full of sorrow and pleading that they had to find her. And even though Number's eyes couldn't be seen, Metal could tell his were the same.

"It's no use."

* * *

><p>The shock of being rudely transported seemed to have disrupted her systems, for that was the only logical reasoning Roll had to why she suddenly found herself walking up in the middle of nowhere.<p>

No wait, this wasn't the middle of nowhere, this was the middle of the UnderNet. The sky was dark with static, the ground decayed in places and the environment, though more organic looking, stood tall and ominous.

Standing up, Roll shivered slightly. Megaman had told her tales of this place and all of them, no matter how much of a brave front she put up, disturbed her. This is a place where evil ran freely. There were no laws except one and that is to kill to be strong.  
>But that wasn't the only thing she had to worry about. The viruses were strong here, thriving off the negative energy; these enemies held not even the slightest sign of being weak.<br>And now her she was, not knowing her way home and not even being a designated battle Navi in the first place, Roll was utterly helpless. Alone and weak compared to these dangers that surrounded her. This fact would send any one white with fear.  
>But for Roll, for Roll it only served to tick her off.<p>

"I don't know who planned this but I _plan_ to give who ever that is hell." She said in a very un-lady like manner. This resolution came to a sudden halt when Roll figured out she was surrounded.

All sorts of undernet Viruses, from MetTool Omegas to the Scuttle virus White had been watching her as she stayed unconscious and still stared when she woke up. Any idea Roll had to come to escaping the undernet was sent hurtling to a sudden halt.

The pink Navi was a bit distraught to say at least. "Great." She said as she looked around. The viruses seemed to have no intention to attack, but she bet all her battle chips that as soon as she tried to escape, they would do anything in their power to stop her.  
>This still didn't stop her from trying to come up with a plan. She wondered if she could use her Roll Charm on them but then thought better of it considering how many there were. And Roll didn't have any battle chips in nor have any default weapons to actual put a small dent in this army. So the only way Roll could win is by doing to most unlikely and reckless thing you could do in the undernet: call for help.<p>

Without much shame, Roll called in the loudest for she could for any help. She didn't scream as that would make her look weak but stood tall and proud and called for any assistance to her problem.  
>And yet nothing came. Roll was stuck there until who knows when. Her ire deflated when she slumped down on the floor. There was really nothing to do until someone came for her. That was highly unlikely unless you count Metal and Number coming to her rescue, but she doubt even with their power that it would be enough to take on all of the hundreds of viruses that surrounded her.<p>

So she sat and sat, a minuet, ten, thirty, until an hour had passed and still nothing had changed from an hour ago. The enemy just stared, emotionless and deadly. It would drive anyone, human or Navi, insane.

"It's a good thing I'm really patient or I would have—" A sudden explosion of bright purple light interrupted her not so subtly. As quick as she could stand, Roll saw that to her left that there was a giant gaping hole in the army of viruses. The others turned to the mysterious attacker, their formation now in chaos. They ignored Roll and scrambled all over the place launching attacks in the sky.  
>Another attack cut the numbers of the army. Green and yellow rapid shots rain down from the sky, deleting two to three viruses for every shot.<br>Now only half of the viruses remained. Their actions were frantic all around; Roll slowly backed away from the commotion, careful not to trip over any of the ruble or cause attention to herself.

"VANISHING WORLD!" A roar and another giant attack struck the net this time deleting all of the viruses in an awesome display for power. And through sheer force, part of the cyber floor erupted in flames, billows of smoke rose from the inferno making the Undernet akin to the human version of hell.  
>And Roll saw a silhouette in the midst of the smoke, hovering ominously over the destruction.<br>She gasped when it started to float backwards and land in front of her. It was terrifying when she recognized who it was. Black suit, golden armor, a helmet with fins; it was every Navis (except Megaman's) worse nightmare. It was .

However this assumption was incorrect. Slightly. Instead of the cloak that surrounded most of the evil Navi, it was replaced with a scarf of the same material. The symbol was not blank with a scar but red and the scar that was not a violent as the previous one. But was the most dramatic change was the face, hair flowed down from the helmet a familiar black color and his eyes were a familiar green they were clean of any purple tattoos.

"M…Megaman…" Roll stammered when it the Navi looked intently at her. _'Not Megaman…Bass Cross.'_ She had forgotten this unknown form of Megaman; one rarely spoken of and even more rarely used. Roll remembers what Megaman had said about using it.

"_I fear this form Roll. And yet I was in ecstasy when I used it. It's a drug worse than dark chips, the power is addicting. When I'm in that form, nothing can stop me, I'm more powerful than Bass himself in that form. As Bass Cross, I am practically a deity." He was sincer that day, a bit off that day and tired. "That's is why Roll, I don't use it to save the world. For who is to stop me when I decided to take it over?"_

Reality of it was not as she imagined, she expect Bass Cross to be maniacal and uncontrollable berserker. This one was calm, and showed nothing of maliciousness or any sort of dark image.

The Soul looked at her calmly, and approached her with caution. He seemed confused the closer he got, unsure of himself on his next action. Like an innocent child, he tilted his head as if wondering what she will do.

Roll forced herself not to step back when he got closer. But seeing his face, gave her a sense of calm. "Hello…" She said to the soul.

The Soul stopped approaching until he was right in front of her; very close until their bodies where almost touching. With a surprising amount of gentleness, his hand slide across her face, like he was making sure she was actually there, as though she was real.

And then he spoke.

"Roll…" His voice was quiet and full of strain. "Why… why are you here?" He asked her.

"You… mean… in the undernet right?" He nodded. Roll looked down, a blush of embarrassment showed "I… I was kidnapped. Alright."

Bass Cross was silent again, then his fist clenched and his eyes narrowed in sudden anger. "Who did it?" He asked this time with more intensity. Though his voice was still quiet but it held anger that Roll could tell that was waiting to be released.

"Whoa there big guy calm down." She said knowing that if this particular form got angry nothing good will come from it. "I don't know who did it. I was kidnapped from the upper net and next thing I knew I woke up surrounded by those viruses that you destroyed."

But this still didn't calm the Soul. Though, his body relaxed his eyes still held fierceness. "Let's get you out of here."

"Wha—" Bass Cross picked her up bridal style and lifted off to the sky. Roll clenched on tight to his neck in surprise and shot him a glare.

"This is the safest way." He said undisturbed. By that logic Roll had to agree, but it still didn't mean he could get away with handling her like this. She relaxed in his hold, glad that she had a (well… semi) familiar face around. Any other day, Roll hated relying on anyone for help; Megaman however was the exception at time, even though it was a different version of him.

"I don't understand what's going on." Bass Cross said to her. Roll didn't understand what he meant by that and he could tell.  
>"Why am I Bass Cross? Where is my original form?" His voice contained something desperate. He needed answers. "I… I can hardly control myself. I feel such a… a hatred for humans… and I feel such a taste for destruction. I… I laughed when I destroyed the viruses. Roll what's wrong with me?"<p>

Ah that explained things. The Megman side of this soul tried to hold all of Bass's negative qualities within. It was mental stain on him that caused him much pain. The pink Navi stared at sympathy at him for that, mimicking his action of earlier by sliding a hand down his face affectionately. "It's a long story."

He leaned to her touch. "It's a long ride."

* * *

><p>Megaman just go down reabsorbing all the souls, entering the main server of Sci-Lab where the human's could see him. The power running through him now was making him pretty ecstatic; the steady hum of his systems and feeling his data enlarging and adapting to his sudden boost. But it would take awhile before he could fully use the resent soul's power. It was like his systems were still digesting them as sick as that sounded.<p>

"_Hey Megaman. Ready to look for Roll?"_ Lan's screen appeared in front of him. Quickly the NetOp scanned his Navi to see anything different. To his eyes, nothing had changed which was good enough for him.

Megaman rolled his shoulders ready to go. "Yep. Has Dr. Hikari's made that tracking program yet?"

"A-Yup!" Megaman had a visitor as Rush popped up right next to him. Then Dr. Hikari's screen also appeared next to his son's. "

"_I reprogrammed Rush's tracking ability to specifically find Roll's signature."_ The Doctor said.

"Yup Yup!" Rush gave Megaman a thumbs up. The Navi smiled at the virus's enthusiasm and he began to perk up that they could indeed find his girlfriend.  
>But there are always interruptions to the life of Megaman.<p>

"HEY HEY!" Gutsman and Glide just logged in and ran up to Megaman. Right then, Yai and Dex followed by Mayl screen's appeared in the cyber world.

"Megaman!"

"_Lan_"

Lan cut them in mid sentence. _"All of Megaman's souls have gain conscious form and are now roaming around the net. We already figured it out guys."_

Dex sneered at Lan's behavior. _"Well then why didn't you stick around to help us out with that one guy?"_

"_That's because I didn't have my Navi you idiot."_

"_That guy was you Navi!... Sort of."_

"_Oh will you too stop arguing._" Comically Yai's screen got in between the two. "_Your voices are grating on my nerves. Besides we have the soul with us any way."_

"Umm… about that Miss Yai." Glide said looking a bit sheepish.

"_What is it Glide?"_

"The Soul… it escaped after we were attacked by viruses. Undernet viruses to be exact."

The humans look in shock. _"Well that stinks"_ Dex said bluntly.

Then they got another visitor.

"Megaman!" Protoman was on the scene. "Okay! That's wired, did you happen—"

"To see that my other double souls are roaming the Net. Kinda late for the party Protoman."

The red Navi sweat dropped. "Uhh… no. I just thought you transformed out of Proto-Soul after you fought me an—wait! Your Double Souls are alive? When-what-who?" He was really behind times.

"Yeah and—"  
>"THERE YOU ARE!" Another interruption. Only this time, Megaman was interrupted by himself.<p>

Metal and Number Soul barged in ignoring the shocked look at everyone around them. Megaman was more prepared then the rest, and got ready to fight.

"We don't have time for that!" Metal soul yelled knocking the original's arms out of the way. He grabbed Megaman's chest and yanked him face to face. "Forget getting our souls! Roll's in danger!" Everyone, human and Navi were shocked to hear this. They all forgot the missing souls in the crisis that is now.  
>Megaman however wanted answers.<p>

"Why is she in danger?" He hissed taking Metal's grip off of him.

Number answered, much calmer than his friend. "Because a Void virus kidnapped her and most likely took her to the undernet. It… was too sudden for us to react."

"At least I manage to delete it." Metal huffed.

This all failed to make the original anymore at ease, in fact it only served to fan the flames of his anger. " What… Roll's in the undernet? Then this is your entire fault then! You should have been protecting her!" He almost yelled towards Number.  
>Metal stood to the side of his friend. "Yeah we did protect her! She was right near her home when that virus got her! Besides you have no right to say anything about that! You weren't with her in the first place and you weren't helping her!" With each statement the break element Navi's voice got louder and louder.<p>

Megaman was taken aback a bit but didn't show any weakness, most certainly to himself. "You're the ones who took her in danger the first place! And what do you mean help her?"

"She went looking for your Souls Megaman." Number said, a steely cold edge dashed his words. "She was doing this to help you, and since you didn't listen to her, she had to recruit us. And we did keep her safe, which is a lot more than what you did today."

At this, Megaman's anger reached its peak, he saw red when he was about to launch himself into battle with these two. The souls mimicked his actions perfectly; luckily Protoman stood in between them before it got ugly.

"That's enough you three!" Proto-Swords were on each of his hands. "I don't know what's going on here or how it started but all I know is that there is a Navi in danger in the Undernet! You two!" He spoke to Metal and Number. "You saw Roll last and for that we need your eyes, Rush will assist you." He then turned to Megaman. "I don't care what these two are, but you need to pull yourself together Megaman. Fight these two latter; right now we need to find your friend."

"How about I absorb them instead?" Megaman said as he narrowed his eyes. The anger hadn't left him yet.

"Oh no!" Metal said. "You need us, and Roll needs us as well. Absorb us after this is all done and we won't make it easy for you when you do! But for now, three Megaman's are better than one."

* * *

><p>In a zone far deeper and far darker than any other area of the Net, sat a figure on a throne. The throne resided bizzaringly in the air, seemingly supported by a thin set of stair that led to it. On it sat Dark Megaman, deep in thought as one of his hands tapped idly against one of the armrest.<br>On the outside, he look quite content, complacent and almost peaceful. But on the inside was a seething and withering with wrath that wanted to unleash mass chaos in this room, anything to take his anger out of. But that would do him no good; besides he had just finished his lovely castle, it would be a shame to bring it down in a fit of anger like a child.  
>And so the dark Navi sat stewing in his hate and power. Power that had increased of late thanks to some of his more resent meals; a delicious combination of Toad Wood, Aqua, Dust and Charge Souls followed by some hunting for Guts and Proto Souls. Licking his lips he recalled those last two required a bit of patience to get but the reward was great.<br>The dark Navi gave a quick flex of his muscles, thicker and stronger than when he first started out. Power… what a delicious word.

And yet despite of all this, the greatest prize seemed to escape him. That is where his wrath was caused. Though Dark Megaman had a lot of things to be angry at such as why wasn't he ruling the world right now, but this particular incident really irked him.  
>Gritting his teeth, Dark Megaman went over in his mind what went <em>wrong<em>.

As soon as his prey separate from any protection he sent a virus for transport; then another few hundred or so to guard until he could reach her himself. It took forever to take control of those minions too.

'_There's no way she could be that powerful… at least not powerful enough to take on a hundred undernet viruses.'_ He smiled darkly licking his lips once more_.' Oh… Roll… you are a tricky little butterfly to catch.'_ He thought as a smirk and a sneer took hold.  
>Dark Megaman wasn't one to give in to such… '<em>soft<em>' emotions. But now that he wasn't obsessing about taking over Nebula from the idiot Regal, he had another something to focus on or someone in particular.

Yes, the darker half of Megaman still contained the love the original held for Roll. But this was twisted, corrupted and sinful; a lust that burned greater than the sun, an obsession that wouldn't stop for anything or anyone, human and Navi until she was in his arms. Though Dark Megaman still wanted to rule this world, to be the strongest Navi there ever was… it would be nice to have a queen by his side.  
>That thought sent him in ecstasy, shooting pleasure down his circuits.<p>

And so it made him even more determined lure his precious prey into his web, and, to make it sweeter, willingly.

A dark chuckle that escalated into a laugh as the darkness of his mind increased.

"**Soon… you will be mine."**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah… dark…. I've been saying yeah a lot haven't I?<br>Not much to say here. Just that if anyone has any questions to say about the characters please feel free… but make it sure that I can private message ya.**

**By the way, you may have noticed that Chaud isn't here. Why?  
>Because he is a complete jerkface that's why.<br>He completely ruined Protoman.  
>In the original series, Protoman was a loner, someone cool but still nice enough to be around with.<br>In Battle Network, Protoman is a complete jerk, simply because Chaud won't let him have friends. Heck he even foced Protoman to delete the only guy who ever treated him humanly in Battle Network 2.**

**Yeeesh!  
>So no, Chaud isn't going to be showing up if I can help it.<strong>

**Also for those who expect any LanXMayl romance… I am not inclined to do any of the sort because… there is already so much of it. No I really want this story to mainly focus on MegamanXRoll… or DarkMegaXRoll or BassCrossXRoll… you get my point.**

**On a side note for more Battle Network (or just plain Megaman) goodness. Go on to YouTube and check out the Texian Scot Dragon called RoahmMythril. He's got some pretty good stuff if you Like 'Lets Play' s  
>Hehe... Shameless advertising...^-^<br>**

**Have a good summer everyone and thank you for reading!**


	4. Beast

**I have nothing to say except for one thing:**

**I am terrible sorry for the late Updates.**

**Please forgive my incovinence.**

**Disclaimer: Megaman Battle Network, and NT Warrior belongs to Capcom. This is a non-profit use of the characters and plot elements**

* * *

><p>The Love of Many<br>By True-InTha-Blue  
>Chapter 4<p>

Beast.

x

"And next thing I knew I was dropped in that army there and to reason's beyond me, they didn't attack." Roll explained to her 'current' guardian.

Bass Cross MegaMan didn't say a thing when she told him this whole mess, quiet and observant; he was a good listener who listened intently to everything she had to say.  
><em>'Of course some could say a bit too 'intently'.' <em>Roll thought knowing that those eyes weren't always staying where they should.

"So this really is a mess… huh." Bass Cross said while looking onward. "I suppose you want me to help." He said to her this time his eyes staring very deeply into hers.  
>"Uhh…" A blush rose to her cheeks. "Yes, that would be nice." Roll had to look away from his eyes; they held too much depth in them to be taken lightly.<br>She felt Bass Cross tense up beneath her as if he was struggling to say something; she wondered if he was about to tell her something he knew about the souls or some other deep dark secret the he held.

But it was neither of those, as to what he was about to say, Roll would have taken either of those.  
>"I'm… sorry I can't help." He said; his eyes now looked ashamed.<br>Roll was befuddled to say the least. "Why?" She asked honestly curious; to why this all powerful version of MegaMan would refuse the opportunity to welcome new power. But deeper in his green depths she saw a hint of what was another part of him. Bass's pride dwelled deep within, a burning stubbornness that wouldn't allow Bass Cross to even consider the fact to helping MegaMan his arch rival.

Bass Cross looked even more ashamed. "I don't know why. I just… can't" He said to her.  
>Roll sighed; an all powerful Navi who is capable of destroying the Net was not someone you could argue with.<br>She looked further on. Now seeing that they were exactly where she was taken away in front at her log-in gate. Bass Cross saw where she was looking at and drove towards it, glad for a reason for her thoughts to be distracted.  
>He desperately wanted to help her, after all he still held the love of the original but thanks to the part that was Bass, the pride and rage that was threatening to erupt within him prevented the soul from trying to do anything to give MegaMan edge even he himself was MegaMan… in a way.<br>_'Bet the original didn't have this problem.'_He thought not knowing that what the original had to deal with far more than simply Bass.

They landed but still, Roll did not let go of Cross Bass's hand easily. She was still afraid to get near her home page in case another event like the first time happened again. She looked towards her… Bass version of Boyfriend.  
>The Soul understood why she was in fear. He led the way, as awkward as that sounded. Imagine it, a fairly small pink and white Navi, with bright blond hair walking next a broad shouldered dark Navi with intimating gold armor walking together holding hands.<br>Surely there had never been a more awkward or weirder situation…  
>Okay scratch that, when MegaMan fought all his Style Changes was pretty wired.<br>However they managed to reach the log in page without any sort of problem. But Roll was still not at ease. There could still be some sort of trap or trick within her log page, someone who can send an Undernet virus right before after you then have thousands after that leaves the victim a bit suspicious.

But she had nothing to worry about, Bass Cross had already scanned the area, his very presence sent all sorts of viruses either running or fighting him. But he will wait until she was at ease that much is what even Bass cannot prevent him from.

* * *

><p>"C'mon lets go!" Metal Soul was ahead of the group with Rush that consisted of MegaMan, Protoman, and Number Soul. Glide and Gutsman obliged to go but MegaMan flat out told the two that it is way to dangerous in the Undernet. Besides, MegaMan reasoned, the more people they had in their team the longer Roll was in danger. So it was just the three of them.<p>

And in it, Protoman was really the odd man out for he was the only individual their group. Never did he think in his (kinda) digital immortal life would he ever be stuck with three MegaMan's.  
>And while they were all running, it seemed that Metal was putting much of an further effort to find Roll. And this annoyed MegaMan to how much like he was like a desperate lost puppy finding his owner. He shot Number a quick look that said '<em>Is he always like this?<em>'

The green Soul nodded. "Yes, but you must understand, right now he is in a state of loathing because he let her be kidnapped right in front of him. You of all people can understand that right?"  
>The Blue Bomber nodded knowing exactly what the Break Type Soul was going through; and though he still was annoyed that at the fact that these two souls had Roll get lost, it all didn't matter now until Roll was safe.<br>They reached the end of Beach Area before Rush shot strait up, sniffed and then went down the trail from when exactly where they came.  
>"Rush! Wait, where is he going?"<p>

* * *

><p>When he noticed her looking at him, the Soul snapped out of his thoughts. "It's… okay… nothing is here to harm you." He said. It slight amusement, he watched Roll take hesitant step forward, releasing herself from his grasp; both missing the feel of her hand and glad for it's lost for it made him distracted.<p>

He couldn't afford such a weakness.

Roll gave a quick look around now more comfortable. Taking a sigh of relief, Roll cast a glance back to Bass Cross. "Thanks." The look she gave him made him feel uncomfortable, like he was powerless; taking his breath away and making unable to move.

"No… no problem." He said shakily, cursing himself for being so weak. Out of all the beings in the Net or the universe, only one made him helpless. The little Pink Navi of ACDC Town, Roll.  
>The Bass side of him was repulsed at his reactions but the MegaMan side just made it just more intense.<br>"You should go and tell your NetOp you are okay…. They're probably worried about you."

Her eyes widen signifying that she hadn't thought of that. "Oh right, I'll go and tell Mayl." But before she ran off a thought occurred to her. "Hey…" She walked nearer to Bass Cross. "What about you?"  
>"What about me?" Was his blunt reply.<p>

Roll tilted her head, which by the way, Bass Cross thought it was adorable. "I… well I mean that where do you go?... You could stay here."  
>The Berserker Soul shook his head violently, almost comically sticking his hands out in disagreement.<br>"Ah… No no! That wouldn't work!"  
>"Why?" She was honestly confused.<br>Bass Cross nearly snorted. Why? Why, because he was a powerful Male Navi being invited to a weaker girl Navi's Room. And this was the girl he really, really liked. But there was another reason, one less perverted.

"I'm… I'm not comfortable in the Uppernet. My place is in the Dark of the Undernet where I belong… I should get back by now." He said though his pose told her that he didn't want to leave.  
>Despite of this Roll smiled. "Alright. I understand."<br>The Soul nodded and turned heal, but cringed when Roll told him to wait. "What?" He asked his voice strained. It wasn't that he was annoyed, but it was the fact that all this light of the Uppernet was driving him crazy.

"Well, as custom, I always give a kiss to MegaMan when he comes and saves me."  
>"Wait-what?" He stammered as she took a step closer. She smiled shyly at him causing his normally stoic face to blush beat red.<br>"It would help if you take off your mask." She said pointing at the piece of cloth that covered his.  
>The blush deepened. "Oh." Automatically, it slide apart to the ear pieces; it took a lot of will power for Roll not to gasp. It was silly really but she never expected him to look so… so MegaMan…-ish. But then again what else could it be.<p>

She leaned in and gave him a light kiss, soft and kind, but still with a force that Bass Cross wouldn't go unsatisfied. Pulling back she took a content look across her face.

The Berserker Soul looked very… still… but in his eyes, a warmth glowed that didn't have anything to do with Bass. In those green eyes was just MegaMan right now. Her MegaMan.

A smile broke through. "Thank you." He said. And he meant it. Without another word said he logged out of her page, feeling a bit more like himself and a little less confused.

But the farther and farther he got from her, the more he became of two people instead of one. Bass Cross. The abomination of MegaMan and Bass, the two perfect Navis, with opposite values, as one.

On the side of his eyes, he caught a glimpse of something that made his blood boil. Himself… well… three of himself. He hovered in the air trying to control his urge for destruction as they talked unaware of his presence. They were chasing a dog… no a virus of some sorts.  
>"Rush! Where are you going Roll's in the Undernet which is that way you idiot." The original cried out.<br>The Soul eyes widen when he heard this. So they were looking for Roll. Unaware that she was safe. A small internal battle ensured in himself deciding whether or not he should do this. In the end he reasoned, he was only doing this for himself and Roll to make sure she is safe; it wasn't anything for MegaMan at all… even though he was MegaMan.

_'Why does my brain hurt?'_ He loathed his duel thought process. Cautiously he landed right behind them so they wouldn't notice, but expelling enough power so they would be able to sense his presence.  
>He watched the four Navis put a grinding halt, turning their eyes to the Legendary Berserker Form. All looking unsure yet preparing to defend themselves at all cost.<br>"She's safe." Was all he said before Bass Cross flew with blinding speed towards the Undernet, trying desperately to control the inner battle that waged inside of him.

The rest was left there in Beach Area wondering what all was that about. Protoman stood shock now realizing how dangerous this situation had gotten with the realization that something as powerful as Bass Cross was now in this mix of chaos.  
>But it was MegaMan who understood the intent despite of his mixed feelings seeing that darker Soul.<br>Bass Cross had a look in his eyes that MegaMan could only know. The content and concerned look that he held after saving his Roll. Putting two and two together, the Blue Bomber took of towards ACDC Area of the Net.  
>Metal looked in confusion. "MegaMan where are you going?!"<br>The Blue Navi hardly looked back. "I know where Roll is!"  
>"Wait!" But they were interrupted with Lan's screen appearing next to them.<br>"Guys! You won't believe this but Roll is safe and sound in her PET! Mayl just checked a few minutes ago." The Brown Haired boys said with a smile. He didn't notice that weird glances the Navis gave to each other; they turned around without a second thought determined to see her with their own eyes.

* * *

><p>Roll glared at the screen before her; yet it was innocent of any wrongdoings. A sigh escaped from her as she leaned back on the cyber desk chair. Mayl was finally able to take her Navi to school today and here Roll was; sitting in front of information she already knew instead of helping MegaMan with the Soul Crisis.<p>

Apparently, the Officials called him in the other day before they could see each other and asked—No, demanded him not to get anyone else involved with his 'little' problem.  
>Not only that but they also deemed Metal and Number an unknown threat and have them locked up in status.<br>It was times like this that Roll wished with a great passion that someone who would just show those stupid higher ups a thing or two.  
><em>'But if something like that happened, MegaMan would just come in a save day.'<em> She thought bitterly, and thus the cycle repeats.

Something nudged her hand causing her to smile. At least it wasn't so bad; she had a nice companion to spend the day with she thought as she petted the blue beast.

MegaMan Gregar looked content and leaned in her palm as if trying to get more. Despite of what one may think, in her hands, they mighty cyber beast form was as docile as a kitten.

This morning when Roll woke up, all she saw was something blue on top of her. All signs pointed that it was MegaMan. She didn't mind at first but when she saw him snuggle deeper into her… ahem… chest, it only took three seconds for her to smack the Navi across her room and then berate him for trying to do something like that… again.  
>But the words died in her thought when she saw it was not her familiar boyfriend. Instead standing two heads taller than her, with a lethal body and swishing tail was the red eyes of Gregar Form.<p>

Roll was scared at first obviously. Who wouldn't be honestly? This form of MegaMan wasn't exactly known for being anything except deadly. Imagine her surprise when said form began to rub himself around her legs; those big red eyes adoring her and holding none of the ferocity.

Roll smiled. Even if she wanted to, she just couldn't get rid of this big and cute beasty. Besides… all the guys that try to hit on her when MegaMan wasn't there were all stiffly standing at the corner in the cyber class room afraid to even speak, let alone approach our heroine.

This caused her to smirk. "I wonder if he will let me keep you." Roll asked the blue beast. It was unclear if he understood what she said. All his responses usually where just snuggling, purring and the rare but absolutely adorable "Nya!".

Yet despite of her joy for having such a calm form after all she had been through, there was still a nagging feeling of doubt and worry that existed in the back of her mind.  
>To an extent, Roll was angry at MegaMan for not visiting her. And yet she understood that he was under orders from the Officials. Another part was strained with worry and a bit of guilt over the dangers he has to face alone.<br>Oh! If only she wasn't there when Dr. Hikairi's experiment first started! Then none of this would be happening.

Curious, the beast form looked closer in her eyes.

Gregar seemed to have sensed her anxiety, and stood up on his hind legs to give her a big hug. It was even more startling when he began to rub her back, carefully avoiding scratching her with his claws.

Roll, blushing but accepting the comforting gesture, would be startled by this oddly human behavior in this form but in the three days that she had been dealing with forms Roll knew why he was acting like this. There are two sides to each and every form. One side was the unique characteristic that made the forms… well, unique. It was the reason why every form acted differently from the original MegaMan. However the other side was a part of MegaMan himself.  
>And in this case, MegaMan's caring side seemed to be dominating in Gregar's personality.<p>

And for this, Roll was thankful for.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in beach area!<p>

MegaMan sulked.  
>His jaw hurt because he had been grinding it all morning with anger. His fist where sore because they had been clenched all day, so evident was his displeasure that even Lan had had hardly spoken to the agitated Navi.<p>

Both Viruses and Navi alike tried to avoid our hero in fear that they may be on the wrong side of the Mega Buster.

It was about noon when Lan finally mustered the courage to ask the question that has been bothering him since yesterday.

"_Hey… MegaMan?"_ Lan spoke through the screen.

The Blue Bomber halted in his tracks and his head snapped around to meet his Operator with a fierce gaze.

"What?" He snapped. Of course, MegaMan didn't mean to sound so angry. It wasn't Lan who was the problem here but those stupid Officials!

The boy sweated a bit and picked his next words carefully. _"Hey… I know something's bothering you… and I know it has to do with Roll."_

"That's my business Lan, not yours."

Lan spoke again this time his voice a bit sterner. _"It is my business because… something is bothering my brother and there is nothing I can do to help it! And it doesn't help that he doesn't tell me anything any more… like the fact… that he has a girl friend." _He added quietly but MegaMan picked it up. His face was a bit red from his frustration at his brother

"What? How did—" Our hero was at a lost for words on how his supposedly dense Operator/twin figured out his carefully guarded secret.

"_Me and Mayl."_ Lan looked a bit guilty now. _"We kinda, just stumbled on it talking about you and Roll… so It's true then. How long have you guys been… y'know?"_

"Dating?" MegaMan's gaze was softer now. "For about… well almost three years now. Almost as soon as we moved back." He said as casually as he could, scratching the back of his head in discomfort.

"_And that's why your angry right? Because you've haven't seen her? It's called withdrawal right?"_

MegaMan snorted. "Is that what scientist call it?" He looked away. "Yeah… I miss her… Silly right… it's only been a day." He paused. "And yet… it feels like an eternity."

Lan looked at his Navi with sympathy. MegaMan's emotions ran deep for Roll, and considering that what he said yesterday about their relationship, Lan felt guilty for even saying that.

'_Well… I guess we better find all those souls as soon as possible right MegaMan?"_ The brown haired boy said cheerily contrasting to the somber mood beforehand.

"Eeh?" MegaMan was taken aback by the sudden change.

"_Well as soon as we get this done, the sooner you can get back to your girlfriend right? So let's go!"_

This was Lan's way of reassuring his Navi that everything would be alright in the end. T hat's what brothers where for after all.

"_C'mon let's sing a letter song_!" Lan cheered on. MegaMan nearly dropped his jaw when he heard this.

"Did I hear correctly or are my sensor bugged? I thought you hated letter songs."

"Well _yeah, most of the time… But I know you like them So lets sing one to cheer you up!_" This was a big step for Lan to even offer this, MegaMan wasn't known to be the best singer, and it got even worse when the human NetOp joined in despite of both of their better judgment.

Despite of how eager and willing Lan sounded, the older twin shook his head. "Naa… I appreciate the gesture Lan… but right now… all I really want to do is think on how to get out of this mess." The road ahead of them looked blank as their was nothing to go on; a standstill without a light or a path to take the first step forward. In reality, our hero was walking blind.

"_Ah.._" Lan trailed off awkwardly. Unfortunately for the NetOp, he didn't know what it was like to have a relationship with anybody really; Mayl… well that was only in his dreams.  
>But that was private of course.<p>

His brown eyes observed the cyber world before them as MegaMan walked on. Sometimes he wondered what it was like for a Navi to live there. It had only recently occurred to him that their world was very different from Earth. There was no wind, no vegetation, no natural water, no air to breath and the closest thing they had to animals were viruses and those tried to delete Navis almost any chance they get.  
>But the cyber worlds had their own beauty was well, skies that glowed a spectrum of colors, structures that defied the laws of physics and most of all, a world were everyone had a power. And due to his admiring Lan found their next destination.<p>

"_MegaMan!" _The NetOp called to his Navi spotting something in the distance. "_Look!"_

About several dozen meters away was a fight with a band of rouge Navis against the obvious victor. The one Navi slashed and cleaved through their ranks as if they were paper. IF this was the past, MegaMan would have easily said this technique belonged to Slashman and gladly the blue Navi would have greeted his old friend by helping him defeat the rest of the foes.  
>However, now that MegaMan knew better, he saw that the winning Navi was smaller than the original Slashman, not to mention that this Navi seemed to be a bit more powerful as well.<p>

His green eyes narrowed. "Slash soul." He said quietly. Ever so slightly his muscles tensed out of habit, his legs spread slightly to prepare to move and fingers twitched as if itching to do something.  
>This reaction was routine for MegaMan, with his urge to fight increased, his body easily adapted to the need.<p>

"Get ready Lan." He warned his brother.

'_Right.'_ The human said with battle chip in hand.

The last of the rouges were taken out and Slash Soul turned to see the recent arrival. If he had shock seeing his original version, then it didn't show in his calm eyes. His stance was relaxed and his arms slacked against his body which sported the green armor of Slashman.  
>"So… another entrée arrives at the table." He said in a quiet voice. "But what are you? Another appetizer or the main course of this outing?" His stance became offensive and ready to strike.<p>

MegaMan charged forth with out saying anything. But this is exactly what Slash wanted. The green Navi's speed was literally too fast to see; next thing MegaMan knew was that his arm was sliced off effortlessly by his opponent. Data spewed out of his joint and before the arm hit the ground it dispersed in to data.

MegaMan landed on the ground clutching his arm yet there was no evidence he was in pain.

"_MegaMan are you okay? _Lan asked with worry tinged in his voice.

But it appeared that the blue Navi didn't hear him.

The buster appeared at hand and a quickly well aimed shot managed to hit Slash soul out of his vibrating invisibility.

This managed to surprise the soul. "Well, now. Even though a part of you have been severed and fried, you still managed to have enough spice in you to subdue part of the chef, for now." He gestured to one of his legs were MegaMan managed to hit Data fizzed out of it.

"_Aw man! This guys making me hungry."_ Lan complained listing to all the food analogies

"Keep your head in the game Lan!" MegaMan barked before having to dodge one of Slash's razor sharp claws.

"_Battle chip in, Air shot!" _The fan cannon blasted out of his arm, while only causing minimal damage it did manage to put some distance between the two. It occurred to Lan right then that having a large range between the two would prove in advantage for MegaMan as due to Slash soul has advantage in close range situation.

'_Let's see here.._' Lan thought while looking at the selection of chips. "_Battle Chip in Spreader3!"_

The buster adapted into a gun with multiple vents; neon orange bullets came and rained down on the area Slash Soul was. But it really did no good for the green soul simple dodged them. Though Lan failed to foresee this, thankfully the older twin didn't.

MegaMan had Colonel's sword in one hand and the Tomahawk in the other. Both bladed weapons blocked the oncoming claws. It seemed that that the Navis were equal in strength, but this proved wrong when MegaMan began to over power the soul. A worried look came over Slash.

'_How is he overcoming my raw power? Is he simply not just a regular Navi?'_ He thought as he was brought to his knees. And was sent flying in the air when MegaMan cart wheeled kicked him right on the chin.

The soul landed on the ground; retaliate he could try but in would prove difficult with a heatcharge shot aimed at his face.

Despite of his emanate defeat, Slash chuckled.

"So I have been hammered and cooked like a steak or would it be beaten and crushed like rice? You are good… original." He said to the blue bomber.

"_Arggg.. enough with the food already! I'm starving!" _Lan complained from behind.

"Hehe…" Slash laughed again before returning his gaze on MegaMan. "Would you grant a cook one request?"  
>MegaMan looked surprise at this but nodded in agreement.<br>"Can you look for my friend Kill Soul? I seem to have lost him recently… that what happens when he goes off singing letter songs." The soul faded into data; he was one of the few that willingly gave in to the original.

Once the data was absorbed, the blue bomber turned to his NetOp. "Looks like we have a lead."

'_**Do you now?'**_ A voice in his head echoed in his head. A wave of power penetrated the very atmosphere in the cyber world. It was like when he met Bass in the Undernet after fighting FlameMan.  
><em>'No this power is even stronger than Bass."<em> MegaMan thought as he was slowly brought to his knees by the overwhelming presence. And another presence appeared, causing our hero to cry out in pain. It was like he entire being was being split apart.

"_MegaMan! What's wrong?! What's going on?!" _Lan cried out not knowing what was causing the Blue Bomber to act this way. _"MegaMan! Mega—" _His voice was cut off along with the sheer pain.

Now MegaMan could get up but now he could no longer sense or see Lan. In fact it was like he was cut off from… everything…

"What the…" MegaMan looked around now realizing something. Though the surrounding area was the same… the tinge, the atmosphere felt different.

Something was up. And he knew the same someone who spoke into his mind was the same one who cause this.

Frustrated he looked towards the sky. "WHAT IS GOING ON?" He called out in anger.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"A friend." One voice answered.

"And you." Another came.

They came from behind. And MegaMan had no idea what he was about to get into when he came face to face with **Them**.

Before him probably stood the two most powerful beings in the whole world.

"Bug…style and…Hub style?"

* * *

><p>"MegaMan! MegaMan!" Lan called out in the real world. He was standing in Sci-Labs at his usual post when he is doing errands for the company. But now shock and worry over came him, a blank screen on his PET, the only image were words that any NetOp dreads to see.<p>

**Navi Data Not Found**

"MegaMan were did you go?!" He yelled again as if this was the solution.

But right outside the door to the room was Mayl. She and Roll had decided to, as Roll so kindly put it, screw the Officials and their rules, and go help MegaMan and Lan.  
>But now… after hearing Lan's screams of worry Mayl was having second thoughts.<p>

"Hey Roll… how about we… Roll?" But inside her own PET, her Navi was missing too.

* * *

><p>In the Cyber World.<p>

As soon as she heard Lan's panicked voice, she knew her love was in trouble. She could sense it, in her very core of her being. How she knew this? Well it is simple.

For you see, MegaMan and Roll have already linked. Some argued that they were too young to do such a thing… but when it came to their case, especially because of MegaMan, they happened to be special. In the act of halfway binding their souls, both of them could sense the other. A nagging feeling within to tell if the other one was in danger.

"C'mon Gregar we need to go!" She said to her beast that was running on all fours. He stopped though then lifted his head as if to smell something.

"What are you doing?" Roll ask with impatience's.

But the beast ignored her for once. To his presence he sensed something… similar to him. Something in need for help.  
>Now as a beast he would not be concerned for this. But do to his senses that his mate feels that someone is in danger, then it was his duty to find that person for her. Than as his mate, she would gift him for a job well done. It was a perfect plan!<p>

He ran off towards another part of Sci-Labs. Roll wanted to go after him but her own instincts were almost yelling at her to keep going. And so she did. Out of Sci-Labs and onto Beach area. But MegaMan was no where in sight. And so it occurred to her that he would be in the one place that could only cause MegaMan to lose his PET signal.

"Y'know," She said to herself. "I am really starting to hate the Undernet."

* * *

><p>MegaMan slowly backed away from the two Omni powered forms. It was them; they were the presences that were suffocating him simply by existing.<p>

Hub Style glowed a pulsating green, data flowed around him, breaking and reforming as it circled around him. His eyes were also glowing bright green and the hair that stuck out… was brown… like his original human hair.

Bug Style contrasted sharply. Dark armor surrounded his arms and shins, circuitry and the yellow lights of bugs pulsed around. His eyes were a bright orange though, not entirely human looking.

"Sorry about that." Bug Style apologized. "I guess you are as not as strong as we thought yet."

"Yes." Hub Style agreed. "It would seem that you are behind schedule. I guess it was right for us to finally interfere."

"What?" MegaMan gritted his teeth. "Strong? Schedule? What the crap are you talking about? What is going on here?" He demanded.

Both of the Omni forms looked at each other with worry. That look on such powerful beings sent a icy pulse of fear in our hero. "What is going on here?" He repeated this time quiet.

"You and we, MegaMan, and the forms, are the key to limitless power." Hub style said going off on an explanation rather than a strait answer. "Power to change not only the net but the entire world and further on."

"The entire world?" Our hero asked with disbelief. He knew that their power was nothing to be sneezed at, but… he never thought of what would happen if all of them were… combined.

"Yes." Bug Style said. "As you can see that this 'problem' as the officials state it is far more than what anybody anticipated." He paused before adding ominously. "Especially if this power falls in the wrong hands."

It didn't take a moment to figure out what the Omni form meant. "You mean…. Someone else besides me is after this power? Who is it Bass? The Undernet? Tell me who?"

"You." Imagine his surprise when they said those words. "What…! Me? But I—I don't have any intention to rule with—the power? How is there someone else—" He didn't know what to think of this. How could they accuse him of this of collecting the souls to use for evil gains? How could someone else collect the souls if they are all a part of him and belong to no one else?

"It is expected for you to be confused." Hub style said. "As you can guess no other being can gain the power of the souls. So that means that only you can absorb them; but also remember that the souls are you therefore they can do the same thing."

That explained things, but all the souls he met so far had… decent personality, besides being ticked off at himself, but that was mainly due to pride. "But who would…"

Both of the souls looked directly at him. "Not all your souls were made for good. MegaMan." Hub Style hinted.

MegaMan's eyes widened possibly thinking of the only person, the only part of him that would desire ultimate power for his own use.

"No."

Bug Style's face became grim. "Your Dark Soul desires all."

"No… no… He couldn't…can't be here…" The words died in his throat. That part, the one part of him that he dare not speak of. The evil of his soul, the bane of his being, his anti-existence and most of all his darkest desires all personified in his worst nightmare.  
>Dark MegaMan.<p>

"He can't be… how does he exist now? How can he be alive without Dark Chips?"

"Simple." Bug style said getting closer to MegaMan. He tapped his symbol which was a blue version of the Hikari crest. "He is a form, a soul; no matter how evil he is he is still a part of you and he has been made even more dangerous due to recent circumstances."

Ice grew in the pit of his stomach; he himself had existed in the same body as the dark soul, he himself saw the rise of his evil half at the hands of Nebula and saw the abominable acts committed by his own hands.

_Flashback…_

_He saw his body rise and break from his restraints the Nebula Heel Navis backed away from his changed body. Black and purple replaced the blue, silver replaced gold and red replaced green.  
>It felt like part of his mind was locked away and another part that he knew faintly about grew to extreme lengths. Evil surged through his body like venom and slowly he could feel himself fading away as another entity replace it.<em>

_It was like watching through a TV. Dark MegaMan grinned viscously, and before any of the Nebula agents knew it, the dark Navi pieced his arm strait through the Heel Navi's, that gave him the Dark Chip, chest._

_It was cold murder._

MegaMan laughed a bit though any humor was vacant. "How… something like that… _thing_ become even more dangerous… I know what he is capable of. There is not much else he can become." He voice started to go shaky remembering the horror of being Dark MegaMan.

Yet Hub Style shook his head, further making the situation in more or a dire need. "That was before when he was simply busy with plotting with Nebula. As you know, this was a façade to simply rule over the world by overthrowing Nebula once their plan was complete. Now that Nebula is gone, his mind is… clearer."

MegaMan questioned what he meant by this despite the feeling of dread. The atmosphere was thick with tension and worry was emanating from all of them.

"His mind is clearer, that means he has time to think, the more time he has to think that means he gains more of a will, a stance on who he was." Bug Style explain further on. "He becomes more of his own person, and as an effect gains the ability to absorb the souls, as for he thinks of himself not just MegaMan but believes in the fact he can become the original."

MegaMan snorted in disbelief. "And how on the Net can he become the original if I already am?" His voice no less was annoyed and a bit arrogant. For indeed he was the one and only True MegaMan; a simple soul claiming that title was ridiculous.

But Hub Style shook his head. "He can, and intends to, do this by devouring you MegaMan." Shock came across the blue bomber's face. "And if he does, than his personality reigns over the rest. If this happens then nothing will stop him from getting what he wants; the world and…" He trailed off looking more and more worried, which was bothersome for simply the reason what could make Bug style more worried?

"And… What else does he want?" MegaMan asked despite of his fear of the answer.

Bug Style became oddly quiet and it seemed like he didn't have the courage to answer. Hub Style sighed and reluctantly continued. "He is still MegaMan. His wants, though twisted beyond any comprehension by his evil, still manifest within him. What you like, he likes and what you love… he… 'loves'. And so…we fear that your precious one… is in danger."

It was like a rubber band, the tension building and building until no more could be taken. But this rubber band did not simply return back into shape, it snapped in two.

You can compare MegaMan's reaction similar to this.  
>Suddenly everything made sense. The disappearing souls and why Roll was kidnapped! Dark Soul wanted not only want all the power, but Roll as well.<p>

Fury rushed into his being; the icy pit of fear was gone, replaced with a molten anger at his darker self.  
>"How dare he?" He whispered. He looked up to the Omni forms with hard green eyes. "<strong>I'm going to tear him limb from limb!<strong>"

"I'm afraid that won't be happening yet." Said Bug Soul, not at all affected by the raging Navi. Our Hero snapped his attention to the rouge Style as if daring the soul to stop him. This made Bug Style sigh at his own rashness.  
>"As you keep forgetting; Dark Soul has already collect much more souls than you have. And if you do not want to risk not only your life but the entire world's, than we suggest you find some more souls so that you won't get absorbed when confronting that evil.<p>

This… this was rational. The Navi part of MegaMan agreed with this plan. It made sense, it was logical. But the human part, Hub, raged at the thought that Dark MegaMan was daring to take what was his. This world, his souls, and Roll. He would be dammed if he let that happen.

"Show me where the rest of the souls are!"

* * *

><p>Dark fingers tapped on the stone throne. They paused for only a second.<p>

A wide grin spread across his face revealing sharp canines of malicious intent.

'_She's here.'_

* * *

><p>Going on what she previously thought, Roll really hated the Undernet. The sky lacked the multiple hues of the Uppernet that she loved; instead held an eerie static that buzzed and fizzled.<p>

So far she had been alright when it came to viruses. She was powerful enough to take out a at least three at a time, unlike the thousands that surrounded her previously. This didn't mean she didn't go charging in recklessly. Remember the Undernet was full of criminals; it was in best interest that she avoided them at all cost.

'_It would be easier if I still had Gregar with me.'_ She thought with an edge. She was right of course. Having that beast form would defiantly keep everyone at bay, and she wouldn't have to waste as much energy trying to delete these viruses too.

In spite of this, Roll was still determined to find where MegaMan was. So far she has managed to sneak up on a few Heel Navis' conversations to see if they had spotted him. So far they hadn't said anything recently, but that didn't mean they didn't say anything interesting.

_Flashback!_

_Roll hid behind a pillar structure in the Shadows while Two Heel Navis talked among each other._

"_Hey man! The Ranking is coming up soon. How bought you and me take out some of the chumps this time. Then you and I head to the top!" The purple colored one said slugging his arm around his friend._

_The other Heel Navi who was a dark blue shrugged it off while shaking his head. "No way dude! I like my data as it is now; besides even if we somehow do get to the top we'll just be deleted by MegaMan like" he snapped his fingers "That!"_

_The purple Navi shrugged. "So what man? From what I just heard he's just a kid."_

_The blue one shook his head at his friend's stupidity. "Yeah a kid. And he took out almost all of the Ranked Navis in a day, heck he was so powerful that rank 3 challenged him directly. From what I heard from others who saw his fights, they were vicious. Not only does he rely on his instinct but also, he is really smart on how he uses his chips. There is no way in Murkland we can even face him."_

_His friend slumped in disappointment. "Fine then. Hey what about Serenade though? I thought she was still Rank #1"_

_The Darker one explained. "That's only because, Serenade fights only when MegaMan is too busy. Otherwise its only a title; everyone with half a matrix knows- "He shot a look towards the Purple Navi. "-that he is the true King of the Undernet."_

This was interesting information for Roll to say at least. She remembered faintly about MegaMan having to fight in the Ranking for the a Program that was suppose to help stop Alpha… but she didn't realize that he… kept it.

But really that didn't bother her much as she though; probably because she was too focused on staying alive to do anything else.

She was careful to avoid anything, however surviving the Undernet was far more than simply keeping out of everyone's way; sometimes, and they looked for you.

As though a flipping of a switch Roll's mind went into battle mode; she dodged an attack coming from behind, thankful for her recent lessons with MegaMan that allowed her to predict that.

Standing gracefully she came to see at least 10 viruses. All of them of the Scuttle Virus type.  
>Great; a Navi's worse nightmare.<p>

Roll backed away slowly. _"There is no way I can take out 10 of these guys… unless…'_ Taking a risky move, she flicked her hand and three heart with razor edges appeared in her hand.

Faster than the viruses could react; the hearts of Roll Charm struck one White Scuttlest, and Two Green Scutzer. Not bad really.  
>A pink aura surrounded them, showing that they were now under her control.<br>Though she winced a bit trying to keep them that way.

The three 'good' viruses came to her aid when the others attacked; the Scuttlest countering against the blue and red versions and the Scutzer going against one Hostile Scutllest and the yellow Scuttler.

Of course, even though she had in control the most powerful of the group, three of them would not be enough to finish them off.  
>Roll tried to join the battle however keeping a close check on her mental control not to lose it. But this proved difficult as it seemed the hostiles were practically intent on attacking her.<p>

_One…two_  
>A red and Blue Scuttle virus went down, at the cost of her Green one taking damage. Turning around and aiming a Roll Blast towards a yellow one.<p>

_Three…_

The Two White Scuttlest faced each other off. Both were deleted.  
><em>Four… Five<em>

Along with half of her manpower.

No matter! She tried to remain optimistic. Not only now that she had more control over her Green Scuttles but also that the enemy ones only had three. Ha! If she could take these guys out by herself, then when she got back home she would have bragging rights over her friends for weeks!

If she got back home…

A recoil of mental energy hit her when she had that doubt. The Viruses broke free of her bonds and went to join their brethren. They hissed at her before they attacked.

"Oh boy." She murmured to herself.

"Looks like you need some help." Came a slightly rougher version of an all too familiar voice.

Roll was glad what ever soul it was. Feathers and red armor covered this soul, a pair of proud crimson wings sprouted from the back, red eyes looked at her with pride as he was the hero in this case.

"Falzar Soul!" Roll cried out happily but was distacted when a Scuttlest launched a beam attack. Together in sync, they launched their attacks together.  
>"Aqua Needle!"<p>

"Roll Arrow!"

The two attacks focused on each other and managed to delete the rest of the viruses which was really no feat considering the raw power of the beast form at disposal.

Quickly she turned to the soul and gave him a hug of her thanks. Falzar chuckled at her behavior while blushing. "Hey you're happy to see me!" He said jovial.

Roll giggled at his tone but quickly came to question him. "Hey… how come you can talk?"

Cutely, the soul tilted his head in confusion. "Umm… what do ya mean Roll? I case you haven't noticed, I've always been able to talk. Even in beast form…" He paused a bit before looking at himself. "Which by the way I seem to be in complete control but can't get out of it."

Looks like Roll had to answer some more questions. "I'm really getting tired to telling so much." She muttered to herself. "Okay here is the short version." She pointed to him. "You, Dr. Hikari had an experiment to allow accesses to your form. IT went wrong. Your original didn't change, but all his forms, your one of the by the way, gain separate and conscious forms. I've been trying to help the get you guys back together and now MegaMan is missing." She paused. "I don't think I left anything out."

Falzar Stood there with an impassive expression. To our heroine's surprise he took all of this in stride. When she asked how he could handle all of this, his reply was reasonably logical.

"Well… birds are smarter than dogs… or cats… or what ever Gregar is." His tone contained venom in the last part.  
>Funny thing was, Roll didn't even mention Gregar.<p>

"Yeah well…" Roll looked around to remember which direction she was heading. "I'll be going now and thanks-" Falzar appeared right in front of her shocking her on how quickly he did this. "…for the help." Trailing off Roll stopped seeing the Red Beast from not moving. When she leaned over to get a good view, Falzar did the same thing blocking her sight. Roll tried again in the other direction and Falzar repeated. And when trying to walk around him, Falzar just stood in her way to prevent her from going anywhere.

"Stop that." She said in frustration.

"Stop what?" Falzar said almost innocently.

Pent up with this act, Roll, with all her might, sprinted across the net in hope to get around the infuriating beast. In her rashness, she had forgotten the obvious that Falzar was indeed, much, much, more faster than she could ever hope for.

Soon enough, even if she did have the surprise start, Roll was captured by his arms before she could even 20 feet away. Instinctively she struggled.

"Now stop that." Falzar said irritated on how she was acting.

With red on her face, Roll did stop but also looking away as to hide her embarrassment. He set her back done on her feet, standing over her to make sure she wasn't going to make a break for it this time.

Angrily she looked the Soul strait in the eye. "Why won't you let me pass?"

Falzar made a slight 'Tche' sound. "It should be obvious. You heading deeper in the Undernet; Roll you know that you won't survive." He said.

A warm feeling blossomed in her chest over his concern over her. It was nice that he cared so much but she was on a mission. And she didn't know if MegaMan was okay or not.

She sighed. "Look, I'm good at avoiding fights. I don't go purposely looking for trouble."

Looking at the Soul, Roll saw that Falzar, behind his mask, was biting his lip as if to prevent hi from saying something. "Look if you have something to say just say it." Roll urged him on.

"Look Roll." Falzar said. "Even though my supposed 'original'-" He quoted with the normally associated finger sign. "is somewhere down here, then I know that that 'MegaMan' can handle himself."

Looking down on her, Falzar saw her mumble a sentence like "I just can't leave him alone." He felt her hand merge with his. Such as soft and supple touch in his claws made his will melt and crumble beneath the love that touch had. It didn't matter if it was directed at him or the original. In a sense, he was MegaMan.

"Sigh… Why don't we go look for him together?" Her eyes widen. "That way you will still be safe with me."

Roll looked kindly at him. "Thank you." She said to him. "Yes, we'll do that and that way you won't have to worry." Before she was about to head off, Roll stopped as if remembering something.

"What is it?" Falzar asked with concern. Was she mad at something? Him or did something come up?

Roll gave him a shy smile, to him looked adorable on her cute face. "I almost forgot…" She turned to him with a blush. "I always kiss MegaMan when ever he saves me."

The face mask on Falzar came off through pure surprise, leaving a dazed expression on the beast form's face. Target set, Roll pecked his lips with accurate efficiency.

* * *

><p><strong>For exact reason's as to why I have not been updating as recently as usually is simple.<strong>

**Time and Equipment**

**Recently my schedual has taken a very sharp turn in the direction of being full.  
>Not only that but my computer containing all y original stories has crashed and cannot be recovered much less used. And so now I am using a computer with a three minute battery life and a Microsoft Word 2003.<strong>

**But now that I have something cleared out I will begin working in From One Side to Another Soon.**

**I have not given up on any of my stories.**

**Sincerely and with Apologizes**

**True-InTha-Blue**


	5. Dark Part 1

**Dear readers I am extremely sorry for my lack of post lately but right now I am in a very precarious situation that takes much much of my time away and leaves little time for writing. All my stories will be on Hiatus until the next school year starts once again in America. Yes this includes "From One Side to Another"**

**I am really sorry for this sudden change but I am struggling with my life as it is and unfortunately I have to release a few burdens from my back in order to get things re-established.**

**I thank all my fans thus far for supporting me and just being good people. You guys rock!  
>Please note this is NOT a farewell just a temporary setback. <strong>

**I SHALL RETURN!**

**Now enjoy the story.**

**Warning this story is a bit dark. Dark Megaman's syce is not something full of rainbows and sunshine. He is an evil being to the core and has no need for morals.  
>Keep this in mind.<strong>

**Disclaimer (that I didn't put in chapter two… dangit) Megaman Battle Network, and NT Warrior belongs to Capcom. This is a non-profit use of the characters and plot elements**

* * *

><p>The Love of Many<p>

By True-InTha-Blue

Chapter 5

Dark part 1

Roll would like to say she enjoyed the relatively sane Falzar Soul, however too consumed with worry over her MegaMan that her mind was not with her all the way. Between this and the unusual and spontaneous attacks of the undernet viruses caused the trip deeper and deeper into the net to be rather unpleasant.

Falzar with the mind of Megaman did find this to be rather unusual. _'Why were the viruses so intent in pursuing them?'_ He wondered as he blasted a void away from Roll _'Especially the fact that all of the attacks seemed to focus on her.'_ He didn't voice his thoughts but he was sure that the pink Navi saw this also. His instincts, sharper than normal thanks to the wild cyber beast inside of him, that something was watching them...closely.

He was on edge. Unease, like something was causing the air itself to freeze and chill, suffocating them.

"Look out!" Roll ran towards Falzar shooting a Fishy 3 viruses. He caught Roll when she lost control of her momentum, taking care not to harm her with his claws.  
>She muttered a quick "thanks" before launching off towards the rest of the viruses.<p>

Falzar quickly joined yet he kept an eye out for what was going around them. Data fragments from the deleted viruses hovered around, and this made the beast soul very wary.

So when the last of the viruses were deleted, it was no surprise to Falzar that their remaining data would converge together.  
>Someone was controlling these viruses.<p>

Quickly he shielded Roll for the worst to come and in a blinding flash-

Floating was a E-mail icon.

Addressed to Roll

The two Navis blinked curiously unsure of what they were seeing. Roll though more curious than her companion tried to move towards it yet couldn't in Falzar's firm grip.

"No it may be dangerous!" He said slowly approaching the email while keeping Roll away from it.

But when he tried to reach for it, his hand just slide through icon.

"Looks like there is a reason that its addressed for me." Roll said while gently shoving Falzar aside and reaching for it.  
>Not shockingly, the Pink Navi was able to grab it. It showed itself as the message as soon as it touched her hand and with worried eyes she read out loud-<p>

"_Seems Like you're a Megaman Short my dear.  
>Luckily for you he's with me.<br>Come and find him."_

Then the email turned into a digital arrow in her hand pointing towards another direction.

"Its a trap." Falzar said almost immediately. He stood by Roll ready to prevent her from rushing off to do something reckless.

"I know that you dolt!" Roll snapped harshly. She was very disturbed how this letter addressed her as "my dear".  
>"But I'm going anyway." She said.<p>

Falzar was in front of her in a flash. "You're not going alone!" He growled, growing ever more primal the more danger he sensed.

Roll smiled, though a bit smugly. "That's why I'm bringing you."

* * *

><p>Number sighed in his green prison and counted this was the 100,576 time that Metal had hit the cyber containment unit.<p>

"You know that no matter how many times you hit it, this thing just regenerates?" He asked again towards his comrade.

"Shut up!" Metal barked hitting the prison wall again. He had been pissed all day! An unknown variable threat his foot! As soon as he got out and found a way to the real world he was going to kick those Officials butts and tell them to never mess with Navi affairs.

Number just shook his head. "I've already analyzed the data in the walls and it would only take a monstrous amount of power to break them."

Metal huffed before glaring at Number Soul. "Well then maybe it would be more _efficient_ if you helped!"

"No... I've already calculated it... our powers combine won't do a dent." Was the analytical soul's response.

Number felt his body being hoisted up by the angry soul and shoved against the wall.

"Enough of you stupid calculations! Does it even matter to you that Roll might be in danger right now while we stand helpless in this stupid prison?!" Metal raged on and on like this, frustrated beyond belief that he couldn't be out there and helping her.

Number stayed quiet. Of course he wanted to help their precious one, however unlike Metal he knew that nothing they would do would make any difference and screaming and banging on the containment unit won't help their cause when it came to the time of release.

But he hasn't been sitting idly. Using his brilliant mind Number was calculating on the effects of the souls and the original Megaman.  
>Why could the souls separated from Megaman?<br>How would his adaption system of his human soul would react to them.  
>From what he knew, Double soul wasn't simply adding one power to Megaman, it was like a formula creating something new and different and increasingly more powerful.<br>It wasn't X plus Y, it was X times Y... with another element added in. Making it  
>X times Y plus Z.<p>

And... here came the disturbing part to Number.  
>If MegaMan kept multiplying the power... the ones he already has times the ones he will eventually get... then what... monster would result in all the final product?<p>

Number himself couldn't even calculate such a phenomenon as it was abnormal and illogical in terms of the net.

"Hey do you hear that?" Metal asked Number.

* * *

><p>"Arggg... Does that stupid thing know where its going?" Falzar asked irritably. They had been walking quite aways from the undernet, farther away from the main society of criminals where even they not dare to tread.<p>

Roll gave him a look but otherwise did not say anything. The reality was that she was almost too terrified to speak. They were in a place where giant amounts of thrown away data, they formed into floating structures and fragments. it was like everything had been fossilized in navi terms... a place of no life.

A quick explanation is needed. Data... to a Navi is its blood, skin, heart and mind. It what shapes their society and allows them to live. What Roll was seeing now was like seeing human corpses turned to stone and blood crystallized forever. Data is always moving and flowing; to be stilled like this was almost disgusting to a being of Data.

Suddenly the arrow pointed right. Both the navis looked right.  
>A swirling vortex of red shined in the place of no life, moving data. It was almost a relief to see it... almost.<br>Obviously anyone would be apprehensive of a menacing red portal right?

"You think we should go in?" Falzar asked slowly making his way in front in case something bad happened.

Roll put on a determined look. "Of course." She shook off her fear of the unknown, strengthening herself with the thought of Megaman. She felt the clawed hand of Falzar grasp hers in comfort. She saw under his face mask that he was blushing; looking at her adoringly.

"Let's go then."

* * *

><p>It was almost a nightmare. It pulsed like flesh and organs from a human. Darkness creeped over like vines choking the life out of itself. It was against the very nature of the uppernet. The uppernet was clean precise organized and ordered and bright.<p>

This was dark, chaotic, disordered, and ….pulsing.

"What is this thing?" Roll asked. The closest thing her mind could compare to it was a reading of the organs of a human... but how could this be in the internet?

"Roll... Let's go back." Even the mighty Falzar, the cyber beast soul, was... afraid of this place.

Roll would've almost agreed.

Yet...

This place... something in it... felt... familiar? Was it... was it because that Megaman was really there?  
>She steeled herself, taking a bold step forward. "I need to go in there."<p>

Falzar looked at her like she was crazy. Roll wanted to go in that...thing? The monstrosity that even Dr. Wily couldn't imagine to make.  
>"No Roll." He said getting in front of her<p>

Forcibly he shoved her back and held her so she couldn't try to get away

"Falzar what are you-"

"I will not allow you to endanger yourself." Roll clamped up, the look he was giving her was fierce. "You're going back and I will take you there. Then I will come here to fight and find... my supposed original."

"But.." She tried to protest but Falzar shook her in his anger.

"NO! You not going and that's final!"

What could Roll do but accept this? She was arguing with a beast who was much more powerful than her, should she dare invoke its wrath?

"Promise you'll find him." She stared right into the ruby eyes.  
>"Of course." He said grasping her hands.<br>Roll felt better knowing this, that this powerful soul would do anything for her.

"Alright lets." She said starting to turn away

* * *

><p>He heard everything...<br>The emotion, the delicious fear, the admirable bravery, and that... that adoring...love?  
>His form nearly exploded into darkness when he heard she was simply going to turn around, ever after coming so close?!<p>

"**You aren't going anywhere my darling butterfly."**

* * *

><p>Falzar's feathers raised when she turned away. He felt something coming from them. Acting as he is suppose to be when fighting, Falzar obeyed his instincts to act, pushing Roll out of the way as a an appendage rose and struck from the living castle towards them. Falzar found himself quickly caught in a clawed grasp. The beast side of him clawed at the flesh like trap while the man part of him looked at Roll's terrified face and reached out for her before he was being reeled back towards the gaping maw like door, the last thing seeing was the flash of blond of his love's hair.<p>

Roll stood terrified as what had happened. It all occurred so fast and so unexpected. Did she really see the mighty Falzar fall prey to a simple surprise attack?  
>Her fear rose and fell continuously as she thought what to do next. Everything screamed that she would die a horrible horrible deletion if she went into that structure abomination.<p>

Yet... something else told her that there is a far different result if she did went in there. And how could she call herself a hero, friend, and even the lover of MegaMan if she let his soul go and trapped.  
>Her eyes narrowed in determination steeling herself once again for the ominous and dark. Not looking directly at it, Roll charged head on towards the gate and then shrouded in darkness.<p>

* * *

><p>Her eyes adjusted; the insides looking far different from the outside. It glowed an unearthly or demonic red, smooth pillars and obsidian floors. The pink Navi felt astral in this place...like she wasn't even touching the floor or even in the same plane as this smooth hell.<p>

Remembering that Falzar was in peril, Roll snapped out of her thoughts. Determined to continue on despite of the ever present darkness this place held. However she did not charge in blindly, instead taking careful steps down the large hallway. Roll followed her instincts, trying to find were best would Falzar or even MegaMan (if he was here after all) would be. However every step she took it felt like she was plunging into a freezer, closer and closer to a hungry mouth of a monster who wanted nothing more than to devour her.

This place was as silent as death.

Soon enough she came across what looked like a door to the main entrance hall; though she had crossed much smaller and simpler ones on her way none of them looked much like a clue.

Roll gulped, afraid as to what she may find on the opposite side, yet there was no use to turn back either. Falzar and/or MegaMan were in dire danger and she was the only one who knew. The pink Navi knew she was acting completely irrational about this yet nothing could really stop her from pushing the great entryway.

Cracked open a little bit, Roll peeked inside unsure if there was an unfavorable who was just waiting to ambush any unsuspecting Navi. But everything in there looked the same where she was. Same red glow and dark defining shadows.

But her hand was shaking now out of pure primal fear. What did she have to fear Roll asked herself not knowing why she was reacting to this way. But something inside of her begged not to go, pleaded and prayed not to take a step further in this abyss.

Another part of her, a more hidden part, wanted to go in there, to see what was so forbidden in this desolate place. Someone or some_Thing_ was in there, calling to her and wanted her to see it. And Roll was going to find out why.

A wolf waited for this little Red Riding Hood.

Roll walked into the middle of the room noticing a thin trail of stairs going upward seemingly suspended by nothing.

Her eyes trembled when she looked up.

And whatever faint blossom of joy seeing a familiar face,

had then froze and withered away seeing just how familiar it was.

* * *

><p>The dark navi didn't know why he was so obsessed with her. He was suppose to be the embodiment of darkness and evil right? So what was with this feeling of... oh what did his stupid other half call it? Love? Right. So why did he felt love? An emotion that didn't fit his resume.<br>Why?

Why did he feel this way?

Was it because he was part of MegaMan and no matter what the emotions he felt could never be separated simply by evil?

Dark MegaMan huffed at the thought; though it loathed him to admit it that theory probably held some truth to it.

Yet for some reason despite of this... _love_ that created a weakness, Dark MegaMan didn't mind it. In fact, he actually enjoyed this emotion and the pleasurable pain it brought him. A ache or a throb in his hollow abyss of a soul.

And now, that feeling only intensified to exhilarating heights now sensing her in his realm. Every step she took further in the castle was a step closer to him; the thought sent his data speeding in anticipation.

Yet another part of him was afraid.

Was she even real?

He had a right reason to think of this. Dark MegaMan only knew of Roll's existence through memories and emotions that were not fully truly his, and needless to say... this irked him, **greatly.**

And so his desire to make her _love_** him** increased even further to the point where he was INDEED obsessed. Dark Megaman needed to see her with his own eyes, to hear her speech to touch her, to taste her!

His eyes narrowed in avid greed thinking of the last parts.

And so when he heard the door to his chamber creak open, his systems froze in surprise; seeing the golden and shining hair of the one creature he could possibly ever feel about, his matrix when into overdrive with awe.

She was more than mere memories could render.  
>Was this how his original felt whenever he looked upon her?<p>

Dark MegaMan paid no heed to when she froze at the sight of him, looking at the dark navi full of terror; his mind was much too busy just trying to ingrain her image in his memory. Every nook and cranny, every curve that her body had to offer him, his edactic gaze was practically devouring the sight of her.

It as though time had frozen for the both but for different reasons. Roll's was out of shock and fear upon looking at the twisted and dark version of her beloved MegaMan. Said dark Navi's reason to be frozen was that he was too busy just trying to believe she was _here_ and actually _real._

Acting out on subconscious, Dark MegaMan rose from his throne with an itch to get closer. Roll didn't seem to respond to his sudden movement, her attention full diverted to those blood red eyes of his.

It was a stare off of the most uncomfortable situations.

The only noise was the echo of footsteps coming towards her, they made no other effort to change anything, not even to blink. What felt like forever and a half, Dark MegaMan reached her. A good minute passed before the dark navi slowly reached for a strand of gold to brush it out of her face fully revealing the green jade eyes beneath.  
>Never had he really seen anything so pure.<p>

He blinked and the spell cast over Roll was broken.

A quick cartwheel kick caught Dark MegaMan by surprise twisting his head back at an unnatural angle. She did not look back when she charged through the doors away from the abomination that was behind her.

Dark Megaman stood in mild shock trying to register what had just happen as he tried to feel for his head that was pointed at the ceiling. Feeling the pain coursing in his circuits told him. A twisted smile graced his face. Even the pain his dear darling brought was pleasurable to him, much pleasurable.  
>Quietly he chuckled to himself; did this mean he was masochistic?<p>

He took his head and in a quick snap of his neck brought it back to normal.

Fine. If Roll wanted to run, she should've known he would chase her.

And when he caught her... well..he'd just have to hope that she'll have enough energy for what was next.

Roll's data stream sped to a panic when she heard another pair of footsteps accompanying her own. Yet looking ahead there was no evidence of any exist! But she was sure she came through this way!  
>With no time to think about it with the ever present darkness coming closer, she started to go another random direction, down dark hallways and pass all manner of shaped rooms.<p>

An insane laughter came from behind. **"Come on My Little Butterfly! How long do you think you can keep this up?" **The voice came from neither in front or behind her. It echoed all around the place, in the very air.  
>Amidst her panic a small thought popped up. <em>'Could he control this place?'<em> But later on she paid no heed when she came across a very, very large room full of random pillars.  
>Quickly without thinking she shut the large door behind her with a slam; even quicker to slice one of the pillars with her most powerful attack and then slowly drag it to block said doors in hope to hinder the monster.<br>To the farthest point of the room she ducked behind one of the pillars hoping to regain her strength. So many strong emotions pulsing through her; it exhausted her system! She had to stop before she ran out of strength to run.  
>However even hope of doing that was short lived when out of the corner of her eye the doors burst open with ease sending the pillar she had cut down earlier flying and embedding itself in the wall.<p>

"**Oops."** Dark MegaMan chuckled her feeble attempt to stop him. But then again, how was she to know how much power he had gained from feasting on all souls he recently required; it only took a push of his arm to knock these doors out of the way.

Roll tried to calm herself down, trying to halt and be as still and quiet as possible while trying to detect where Dark MegaMan might be. However if she leaned any further then she could risk being seen.

"**Come my darling, I'm starting to tire of the futile chase."** A baritone chuckle echoed of the walls.** "You and I both know how this will end."** Dark MegaMan prowled the pillars, as slowly as possible taking his time and enjoying the radiating fear that she gave off. How wonderful.  
>Slowly he took a deep breath smiling. <strong>"Aaahhh... Why delude yourself with escape?"<strong> No response but he didn't expect any. **"There's no one to save you now you know. All those times you've escaped my grasp... You've had a hero come to your rescue. To take you away, away... from... me..."** She heard the dark navi pause, easily imagining him thinking holding his chin with his eyes closed for his musing.  
>She let out a small shudder.<p>

What Roll didn't see was the dark Navi's red eyes languidly turn directly towards the structure which she was hidden behind. He thought it was awfully cute how she thought she could hide from him. After all she didn't know that anything in his realm he could sense, she didn't know he could hear the beating of her core, and she didn't know that he could actually _smell_ her. Oh yes this would be fun.

He started to walk in the opposite direction. **"Why do you insist on hiding my little butterfly? After all you came here for **_**MegaMan**_** right? Are I not MegaMan?"** His voice was light and teasing with quite an allure to it.

Roll gulped wondering if she should dare answer. From what she could tell he was getting farther away... maybe just this once? Maybe to distract him.

"You're not real."  
>The twisted version of our hero's eyes widen. There slitted dangerously, his pupils dilating<strong> "Not real?"<strong> He repeated his voice suddenly quiet. Darkness started to leak out of his physical form his hands shaking in anger. He was expecting her to call him evil, a megalomaniac, a monster! ANYTING! How dare she even speak that he was not real!

Slowly he stabilized his form back to his humanoid shape. He gazed hard at her location.** "Not real...Not REAL?"** His insane manic laughter echoed everywhere. It made Roll freeze in utter fear.

A good minute passed before Dark MegaMan's laughter died down to a sinister chuckle. He spoke, smoldering and slow **"Oh... how wrong you are my dear..."**

_CRUNCH!_

Next thing Roll knew small rubble fell down on her, and a quick glance up she saw a hand cleanly sticking through the pillar.  
>Out of the corner of her eye she saw something glowing red.<br>**"Let me prove to you ...just how real I am."**

With a burst of speed that surprised them both, Roll ran for her life, pure terror driving her actions.

She collided with a surface, softer than a wall but still hard. It was Dark MegaMan. Arms encircled her closer to his chest. He forced her head over his shoulder as he whispered in her ear. **"Yess... yess"** His voice full of lust as he stroked the soft hair of the petrified navi.  
>Roll was utterly terrified. Not only for the fact she was in the clutches of a deranged Navi, that she was powerless to his whims, but also the fact a part of her, a darker part of her enjoyed his touch.<p>

She shuddered again but this time of not in fear but in comfort.

Then everything seem to zoom past them at a high speed, but it only took a second for Roll to realize that Dark MegaMan was holding her and moving.

Another room, this time with a seemingly endless stretching dome of black, the floor, once Roll was able notice after she calmed down when he released her, looked an awful like a netbattle surface.

His voice quickly distracted her from her train of thought. **"So you want to see that I'm real?...Then fight me."**

Obviously such a proposition would cause anyone eyes to widen. Was he serious? How on earth... what on the net...  
>Take this from Roll's perspective. Just a few seconds ago she was at the mercy of this Navi who obviously harbors some dark desire of her who is obviously way more powerful than her and could probably force her to do whatever he wanted was going to fight her.<br>Going off on that evidence there is no doubt that she would be destroyed!

However, there is, no matter how insignificantly small it was, a chance to escape.  
>There was no doubt in her mind, Dark MegaMan was deranged.<p>

The pink Navi glared at Dark MegaMan still disturbed by how his touch affected her, like her body could not tell the difference between him and the true MegaMan.  
>The look she cast him seemed to amuse the dark Navi for he did nothing but lightly laugh at her feisty behavior.<p>

Now that she had a good look at him she couldn't help but even worry about his appearance.  
>Was he a teenager or an adult, his body structure seemed to be a mix of between; fit, muscular, almost a good head taller than what she had seen from the original MegaMan. And speaking of which MegaMan too looked like he had grown thanks to the souls... Did Dark MegaMan look this way because he too could absorb souls?<p>

She shook her head seeing as she had no time for this

So Roll had two choices, she could give in and risk not to be tortured and subjected to blows that would surely tear her apart. Or she try to aim for the eye of the needle of a chance to escape. And if you the reader hasn't guessed by now, Roll never gives up.

Roll to a flipped backwards to at least put some distance between them. She then shot a Roll Blast that made direct contact to the dark Navi. She didn't cheer though.  
>As she had thought when the smoke cleared, Dark Megaman was perfectly unharmed and smiling in amusement at her feeble attack.<br>So if anything she launched a barrage of all her chips in her , cannons, spears, anything that was of projectile weaponry so she wouldn't have to get near that monster.

Yet no matter what she did the Dark Navi just stood there unharmed and looking not anymore injured; this made her desperate, especially the fact she only had a few chips left.

If anything, though not powerful Roll had at least speed on her side. Or so she thought.  
>Her attack to his face with a cyber sword was easily dodged by simply a tilt of his head. Before she could blink he had her wrist in his hand in a tight and powerful grip.<br>Roll prepared another cyber sword in her other hand ready to lop of his head yet what he did next made her halt. Oddly he appeared fascinated by her hand, nuzzling with his cheek.

Needless to say she was flabbered gastard.  
>"What...What are you doing?" She tried to pull away from the absurdity of it all, but his grip held firm like he didn't even notice.<p>

When she looked in his eyes, they were glazed and hazy, almost a smoky red the way he looked at her. **"What... can't I enjoy myself?"**

He wanted to laugh, his dear always manages to change his plans. Originally he wanted to ...play with her here. Show here that he was real enough install pain and fear... and yet... his lust was overwhelming him.  
>He was impatient really. What he wanted, what he wanted was this.<p>

He lunged at her like a wolf, ensnaring her close. So shocked that Roll was that she hardly felt the scrap of fangs against her cheeks.

Dark MegaMan's 'Kiss' was like his nature. It was dark, powerful and sinister. He forced his way to gain dominance over his ensnaring assault. His data started to stream to extremely pleasurable heights. It was as good as devouring those souls to gain power. Inwardly he smirked thinking that in a different way he was also consuming her.

Roll was still her body frozen yet her mind still active. She on the other hand had very contradictory feelings about this. Obviously the more prominent part of her was repulsed that this dark navi was kissing her, a dire need to get away and gasp in shock. Yet the darker part of her, the one mentioned earlier did enjoy this forceful kiss this MegaMan dared to do. There was something deadly attractive about a Navi so possessive, who wanted absolutely nothing but you.

Eventually expected or not, poor Roll's mind gave out.

The dark Navi felt her slacken in his arms, a disappointed look came across his face when he realized she fainted. Well he couldn't exactly leave her like this, though... The grin that he caste was of utmost debauchery when he thought of all the possibilities he could do with her, complaint and unaware.

'_**And yet,**__'_ Dark MegaMan thought as he he picked up and carried her limp body to a more comfortable location _'__**what would that gain over my original?**__'_ Despite of all the evil this being possesed, despite of all the cruelty and malevolence he was capable of, there was one line he would not cross. He would not rape her.

Do not think it was for some noble or good reason that resided in him. Oh no; it was still in Dark MegaMan's deepest desire to ravish her and claim her all to himself. However, what he wanted was her undying love for him and only _Him._ He would not be merely content to take her yet still have her yearning for the original, he wanted her to surrender to the darker version. What he wanted was to gain what the original MegaMan has.

So as he draped her on the cyber bed, he couldn't help but yearn for what he hoped to gain, forbidden by his own rules to what he wished, desperately wished to have.  
>In a surprisingly gentle act Dark MegaMan brushed her face with the back of his hand.<p>

He had to patient, win her over to be _his_ beloved. For now he would just have to be content with the nearness he could get with her. With his body relaxed, the dark navi draped his form over hers taken great pleasure when resting his head on her bosom keeping in note that when he woke up again he would hunger once again.

End of Chapter 5

* * *

><p><strong>Once again I love you guys!<strong>


	6. Dark Part II

**Hi evryone!**

**Big news!  
>I now have a Deviant Art account where I will post up covers for my stories and what the characters look like as I envision them.<br>Characters from all stories so that includes both my Pokemon one and this one. I have just started so only Ash is up. **

**Check them out if you want to, I will also be positing my own personal art so….yeah.**

**And now for a extra longer chapter than I wasn't anticipating when thinking up this story. I thought it would be 5 chapter but…. things happen.  
>Anyway, more humor, more romance, and more darker themes. I am kinda sad that I derived from the humor genre I originally intended but that's how things go.<strong>

**I tried to add a little more humor in this but it might be overshadowed by the circumstances.**  
><strong>This chapter also heavily reflects my views on Navis of a being. Personally what I think we see in the games and anime is only what the NetOps see and understand which most NetOps are children. They understand the world in black in white.<strong>

**What I think of Navis is actually a lot darker.**

**Take a look at their life cycle.**

**They are created artificially with good enough emotions and the knowledge of the internet with out time to adjust or adapt. They are given to a person who they are expected to serve for as long as that person's life or become deleted.  
>The duties that Navi is suppose to do is preform everything efficiently and delete viruses. And for fun they delete (kill) other Navis and Viruses.<br>Also technically Navis are immortal as they don't age (actually age) so long as the net is around meaning they will outlive their NetOp.  
>Looking up how they grow up…. A very messed up psychology can develop.<br>Emotions are the single thing that keeps Navis from going batcrap insane.**  
><strong>One thing you got to keep in mind about Navis, no matter what you think<strong>

**are Not**

**Human**

* * *

><p>The Love of Many<p>

By True-InTha-Blue

Chapter 6

Dark Part II

One rarely has philosophical dreams. Navis even less so. For what did they needed of human thoughts and ideas. There purpose was clear, their life simple. To serve their NetOps and the systems they are assigned to as best as their ability allows. If a Navi needed excitement, then their was virus busting or net-battling. If a navi needed a hobby there their were battle chips to collect. This was all a Navi needed.

But this was not always true.

Yet Roll did dream of philosophy. One that has never been openly addressed in either the cyber world or the human world. The difference, between the Navi and the human.

She dreamed in how funny it was that humans especially children, think navies like a human even though the contrast is right their faces. Most humans don't like to battle, well, so long as they are not in it. They do not understand that satisfaction of the utter delation of a foe. Navi's did, that was their culture. A Navi is raised to understand that death is normal, killing is normal. Viruses, Navis, it didn't matter so long as one gave it their best. Humans didn't register the monstrosity of the act (in human terms) because they still of them as programs, false, not real whether they want to or not. However if humans actually consider Navis like a living being, then they should be disgusted on how willingly a Navi would be to delete (to kill) another of their kind. In the cyber world the culture was the strongest do indeed survive. The Strong Virus devours the weak Navi, the strong Navi devourers all below him.

This was all hidden of course from humans. Often times when Navis are not constantly watched over by NetOps, discussion between the cyber beings often go to how to ease a NetOp, what to show and what not to show to a human, how to hide the what humans call the darker nature, of a Navi.

Roll dreamed remembering that out of all these meetings she went to (of course her NetOp was very understanding, and accepted Roll the way she was) there was hardly any talk of relationships. She dreamed of Megaman and her who shared a bond like no one else. But how different it was from a humans!

Thanks to Maylu, a lot of downloaded romance novels where in her PET and such, when Roll was bored, the Navi ended up reading some. Roll dreamed of her amazement to find out how soft and un-serious human relation is, how slow and selfish.

Humans gave gifts spent on wealth to each other, it was on material status that made one slightly attractive apparently. Natural looks had to be covered up all the time, and she dreamed the most disgusting thing about, humans where very fickler when coming to a relationship. They had so many partners! And the fact they could have intercourse with complete strangers was appalling! The heartbreak would be torture.

But that is how some humans acted.

And Navis… no matter how much you think-

Are Not Human.

She had read that article in _Navis and You_ about Navi relationship, and though it was accurate for a fairly normal Navi relationship, it helped with nothing for concerning her dear MegaMan.

Being a newly created race who culture revolved around efficiency and strength, they way to romance another Navi was.. rather primitive in human standards.

Very few ways that a Navi does act a bit human.

Roll dreamed of how they reacted around each other before they made it official.

They were shy, slight flirting about looks and abilities. They became bolder when they knew more each other, but physical contact was… little.

Hugs, affectionate hand holding, and the slight accidental kisses. Almost it was ridiculous to a Navi that with that much affection going between them you would think that they would've hooked up sooner.

Yet there was something human about MegaMan, something so deep it affected Roll too. Roll dreamed how MegaMan always brought change with him, deeper feelings. Maybe it was an influence of his experiences saving the world, or maybe even his human DNA but something about him made emotions more… accessible to everyone he met. That could explain the shyness and the needed confession.

But after that Roll remembered vividly the one-eighty on MegaMan's personality when that moment on the building top commenced. Repressed Navi instincts, intensified by his human emotions, lust and love, came out of him. Right after that confession all shyness was gone; all awkwardness too as MegaMan immediately claimed her lips as his. The possessive side noticeable in all Navi's in a relationship came out. He very much began to act like a Navi only much… intensified.

Roll dreamed to remember how flustered she was when MegaMan presented her him standing over the deleted shells of over a hundred Navis to prove his strength. To show her that he was indeed the best choice of all. It was normal for the Male to show off his strength, much like a animal. And though a human would be disgusted, this Roll knew, she couldn't help herself being attracted and flattered that he did this for her.

Another quality that a human wouldn't favor, especially a modern human woman and even more so any man would be the dominance factor. To the cyber beings, strength was attractive and also meant the role of dominant one in the relationship. The one who would be less likely to let go of his partner, to react most violently and most possessive. Of course this could either be a woman or a man depending on who was the strongest.

MegaMan was undoubtedly powerful and such was a normally a shadow in her foot steps when ever she went out and when he wasn't busy with Lan. Normally she didn't really mind, so long as he trusted her. However the depth of how MegaMan viewed hers as his startled many Navis. Especially the time where he ripped that other Navis arm off.

This is why they hid their relationship from their NetOps or any human, like most Navis did. It would frighten them, the intensity shared between them and possibly at their young age wouldn't understand.

Soon Roll awoke, what she dreamed, forgotten. However slow to realize she was still trapped in a living nightmare as she glanced around the room seeing the red and obsidian walls. She was still in the realm within **His** power.

Luckily said Navi seemed to have left her be…for now.

And though it became very clear to her last experience with **Him** that escaping from **Him** is nye impossible, through sheer stubbornness Roll was determined to try to find a way out.

Ever so quietly she dashed towards the door expecting a certain some…one to come in. However no one did much to Roll's relief. Graceful like a cat, the female Navi stealthed through the hallways sticking to the shadows as much as she could, however wary of the shadows for who knew what hid within them. To find a exit was much harder for some places looked the same and when she went in the opposite direction sometimes she ended up a room she knew she previously visited.

_'This place is worse than a maze!'_ Roll thought to herself checking around a corner. It was clear.

Starting slowly at first she took out to a full run down the corridor. This time something was different. A DOOR! A small one but it was still a door never the less.

Hopefully it would giver her some clearway as to where she was. In a pink flash Roll was at the door. Locked. However not from the inside. Fully recharged, a swift kick was all that was needed to bring it down. Before it even could crash on the floor, Roll was already running through the smaller hallway. She was halfway down when a loud crunch and data flowing echoed throughout. Roll didn't stop though, if she stopped, **He** would catch her. And Roll knew there would be no second chances to escape!

"HOLD THERE!" Roll's data and core sped to nearly fatal speeds, scaring Roll out of her wits fearing it was **Him**. But it wasn't, though the same voice, it was nobler, kinder and no where near as similar to the darkness **He** was associated with.

Roll did stop and turned to a unfamiliar form of MegaMan, Tengue Soul. His green eyes under the mask was calm, reassuring considering the place there where in. It was like taking a breath of fresh air (if Navis knew what that meant as they technically don't breath) to see a far more kinder face.

"Oh Megaman!" She instantly hugged the soul, regardless if it was the original or not. "How-why-where?" The pink navi stammered from being so shaken up.

Tengue grasped her shoulders firmly. "Calm down Roll. I'll find a way out of here."

Roll manage to grab some coherence of stability. "Right…. Right…. BUT! We gotta keep moving!"

"Why?"

"Just run!"

Tengue started to run with her easily, being a wind element after all. "What is it that where running from? Do you know what's going on here?"

Roll grimly smiled. "You mean even after all this time you still haven't figured out this situation?" She dared yelled as loud as she could. Her sentences where chopped from the swelled panic in her core.

Tengue tried to think. He was a smart and calm Navi. Logic. What does he know? "I remember waking up… in this form somewhere. I don't remember where. I was attacked by viruses of course and one time a rouge navi then…." He paused as if connecting something that happened a while ago. "I battled… stronger viruses…. undernet. But…. I knew I was in the upper net. and then…darkness." Tengue shuddered and Roll too did it with him. She knew what darkness he was talking about. "I woke up here then. Sometimes… there where other me…." They kept running but Tengue's pace was slowing down as he remembered more and more of what was seemed to be disturbing memories. "They where just as confused as I was seeing all of them…." He clutched his head. "Everything is fuzzy. I remember who I am, who you are…. but I don't remember becoming…. this" He was referring to his soul form. "There was an experiment right? It went wrong." By now the soul had completely stopped running recalling memories. "Really went wrong."

Roll nodded and earned him to keep running desperate not to have **Him** find them.

They nearly rounded another corner in the seemingly endless maze when Tengue forcibly yanked her back and couched over her in protection.

"There is someone over there." Tengue whispered. Roll nodded preparing an attack with Tengue.

They charged bravely towards the figure, but a paralyzing Shock stopped them in their tracks.

They saw another Megaman with a strange needle sticking up out of his helmet. It would be almost comical if it wasn't for the fact Tengue and Roll were paralyzed on the ground.

The new soul looked shocked at what he had just done.

"Oh…no…." He said starting to worry but keeping his head relatively cool.

"Guys you better come see this." He called behind him to who knows what.

* * *

><p>MegaMan was really beginning to panic. And by panic I mean he was deleting Undernet Navis left and right demanding were Roll was.<p>

Some fought and others tried to flee, but all fell prey to MegaMan buster.

Lan gulped at the carnage wrought by his Navi. Though MegaMan tried to be careful of the more 'innocent' residents of the Undernet it was still worrisome just how MegaMan just willingly deleted any Navi who didn't give him the information he wanted.

This was of course after MegaMan had absorbed Kill, Heat, and Shadow soul. His attitude turned more violent after taking the powers of those souls. He has taken Kill's ruthlessness, Shadow's disregard for lives and Heat's maniac pursuit. Also the difference between what Megaman looked like before this soul crisis started and what he looked like now was startling.

Megaman now looked like he was an eighteen year old body builder instead of the sixteen year old athletic Navi.

Despite of this, Lan's worry for Roll also increased as time went on. Megaman had told him about his encounter with the Omni Souls, Bug and Hub. From what he could tell is that Megaman needed to grow more powerful before he could even hope to attain the massive power that the two Omni souls contained.

So not only had Megaman had been on a ruthless pursuit to find his girlfriend but to get the enough souls before… Dark MegaMan did.

Lan gave a shudder thinking about that event during Dou's Comet and Nebula when the darker side of his brother came out.

Such evil; Lan would like to think all of that evil came out of the dark chip. However…. Lan remembered Regel's words.

That the Dark Chips brought out inner evil, because the digitize version of man's evil soul appealed to ones inner evil. How could so much evil exist in someone like MegaMan….

But now that Lan looked on how many Undernet Navi's fell underneath MegaMan the concept…. was a bit more believable now.

Or it could be just that Navi's are inherently more violent; they do fight a lot and enjoy battle more.

Lan shook his head in order to flush out the information. He was thinking too much.

The point is Dark MegaMan is on the lose and they had no leads on where to find him or Roll.

A passing thought that sent fear up Lan's spine; what if they were in the same place? Nah! That's ridiculous.

"MegaMan!" A voice knocked him and Megaman out of their thoughts.

Up ahead standing over a defeated Navi that Megaman finished off earlier was an heavily armored version of the blue bomber.

Knight Soul.

The soul pointed his mace arm towards the angry original.

"MegaMan!" The soul bellowed. "Your irrational rage towards other has gone far enough! I am here to stop-"  
>The knight did not expect to have a hand slam into his face and send him dragging across the floor with MegaMan on top using him as a sled.<p>

"I don't have time for this." MegaMan muttered to himself before impaling his fist within the stomach. Instantly the soul was weak enough to be absorbed.

In no time flat MegaMan had a new power and was itching to get going again.

"_Sheesh. So violent"_ Lan said out loud.

MegaMan quickly glanced back to his NetOp. "I know what I'm doing is not like me Lan but I won't be the same until I know Roll is safe. With out her I feel like I'm missing a half of myself."

Lan wanted to agree but a loud explosion interrupted it.

* * *

><p>Tengue, Thunder, Search and Magnet soul all gathered together along with Roll. A once again she had finally for the bloody last time explained the situation. Heck she even made a formal speech and memorized it. With an irritated sigh, Roll finished her speech and was determine to say no more.<p>

The Souls cast worried looks at each other. Be absorbed by the original or be locked up as a hazard were not choices people wouldn't normally like. But in the end, best reunite with the original for that's were they belong. As much as they loathed not to be an individual, it was probably best for everyone if they complied.

They had to get out of here first.

Roll bit her lip wondering if she should tell them about **Him** but decided against it. If they were anything like MegaMan they would want to fight the looming Darkness in this place.

They had to get out of here, their lives depended on it.

"So which way do we go?" Magnet asked gruffly.

"Obviously not the same way we came." Search Soul said. His scanner activated. "There is another hallway south. Since you two came from east and we came from north, its possible that way will lead us out."

His reasoning was logical, yet Roll couldn't help but feel worried. Probably due to the fact she actually new that **He **wouldn't let them go so easily.

She could hope though.

She turned to Tengue. "Hey… could would make a mark in this hallway? Just incase?" The souls gave a worrisome glance. Tengue agreed taking out his fan weapon and striking a large slash in the wall.

With a nod they let Search lead the way through the corridors.

To keep track on where they came from, she had Tengue make different slashes across the wall. And it seemed like hours before they actually had to turn another corner.

Magnet was getting irritated. The original MagnetMan had the same problem with patience. He started to lash out at Thunder and Search, even going to Tengue to insult. It was no surprise he never attacked Roll with words.

"I'm just saying that why on earth if theirs four of us, we can be so easily mislead?" Magnet barked.

"If your so irritated with us then how about you go your way and we'll go our way." Search said, his nerves grating as he desperately tried to find a way around this endless red and black.

Magnet snorted. "Why bother? Either way we aren't getting out."

Roll was a bit fead up by now and pushed back the rest of the souls. "Now will you just shut up? We at least going somewhere instead of standing here li-" She froze, absolutely froze.

Immediately Thunder went to her side. "Roll, Roll what's wrong?" He started to shake her in worry.

Her voice was barely above the whisper but everyone heard it. "The….wall. Its the first mark…." And true in enough it was the first slash Tengue soul made the first time they decided to go south.

This was a hollow icy spike driven inside them. It distinguished hope inside of them.

"But..t…t. thi… this is impossible!" Search said. "We never….- never went north! We shouldn't be here! This is impossible ..unless…. unless-"

"Unless the walls are moving on their own…" Roll concluded. That was the final sealing for the group, to their doom.

And then it started.

**"….hehe…hehe….heHa HA HAHHAHAHAaaaaa!"** Malevolent laughter crashed down on them, the force knocking them on the ground. Roll's eyes widen knowing that voice, that dreaded dark voice!

"What's going on?" Tengue asked being knocked down struggling trying to get up.

**"…heh heh…Do you REALLY** **think you can escape?" **The voice all around them, shaking them to their core. **"Your right my ****_dear_**** Roll-Chan! I can change your path. This is MY realm! I control it."** You could practically hear the vicious smile in **His** voice. **"OH how fun it was seeing you mice run around my maze. As you can see, in this place, I control all. I could sense you, I can SEE you! Right now."** More laughter, getting more and more hysterical. **"Even you my little Roll, I knew when you woke up. AAaaahhh... It was so cute how you tried to hide!" **

Roll shuddered in fear. _'There really is no escape…." _She felt weak to her knees. She wanted to hide, run, anything to get away.

"You aren't going to stop us!" Tengue declared into the empty air. "We'll get out of here and you not getting Roll either."

"Yeah! Get your filthy hands off of her!" Magnet yelled.

There was a pregnant pause. Out of place. **"Heh… insects. Don't you know that you're all fragments? Little pieces that don't realize your place in this puzzle?."** More laughter, this time lower, slower, and hungry. **"It is time you learn the true reason your here! You are mere morsels!"**

The temperature dropped dramatically, it sent erratic jumps in the navi's circuits. In the dark dark hallway, Roll saw something move. But just barely. Before a massive torrent of sharp darkness came rushing towards them.

The souls immediately lept to action, blasting it with their busters or any attack at their disposal. But the black wave was relentless and unhindered.

In spectacular horror, the darkness crashed in the souls, the power of four MegaMans combined could not stop it. Roll stared in terror watching how these souls were slowly absorbed by the oozing mass. The screams were terrible to her sensors, it made her want to force shut down just to escape. Soon the the screams ended but that wasn't the worse of the horror.

She got back up quickly when the dark mass came towards her, would her fate be the same as the souls?

It was far worse.

The mass got to above her height and began to define itself. Soon it turned into a thing of nightmares.

Dark MegaMan.

He was larger than last time, a good foot over her. Every muscle was clearly defined by his armor and plug suit. His eyes were hungry.

Roll found herself in his grasp before she could react and stared in the endless pools of blood red eyes. She was nearly crushed against his chest as he leaned over her, basking her presence.

He chuckled slowly. **"Hmmmm…. its been too long." **He whispered in her sensor before grinding his fangs against the metal ring. A small sharp squeal was made from the contact of metal. While it may have sounded like nails on a chalk board to everyone, the sound was usually pleasing to Navis, especially to this dark one. Roll knew she could do nothing to escape his grasp. If she tried it would only to serve to anger him. And she feared how much he would be able to go if angered.

He noticed her stillness. Smirking brushing her hair away from her face to get a better view of those wonderful green eyes of hers. **"What's the matter? Missed me?"** His voice was no less arrogant and no less it struck a nerve. Roll despite of her fear was a warrior just like MegaMan.

"In your dreams." She hissed. Her eyes were venomous but it only served to arouse the dark navi more.

**"Oh-ho! You more than missing me in my dreams."** His grip on her tightened, desperate to pull her closer. Her warmth, the hum of her data, it was intoxicating! His mind had gotten hazy and his lust captured him and her lips.

It was scary how much MegaMan and Dark MegaMan were so much alike yet so different. She was powerless against his assault. Suddenly it ended. Roll stared in shock wondering why he suddenly stopped. In her core she knew nothing good would come from it.

He let her go and stepped back a bit smiling with his sharp canines. **"Run."** He said simply.

Now Roll was indignant. "Okay what? You said I couldn't escape so why are you bothering releasing me?" She couldn't comprehend his sporadic behavior. Everything he did was irrational.

He was insane.

**"OOhhoo? And here I thought…. you wanted to escape… I'll be more than happy to.. take you back."** He tensed to strike like a snake.

The girl sputtered. He kept twisting her words! "No….no! Arrgg. You twisted megalomaniac doppelgänger! Your just toying with me!" She yelled.

And of course he laughed at this. This laugh was lighter than normal like she told him a funny joke. **"But of course! There really is no fun if we don't… play…together."** His voice was no less than suggestive.

Roll glared at him with half a mind to book it.

"I know your faster than me, and if what you said was true, you'll probably change the halls just to lead back to you!"

Dark MegaMan smiled a bit more, impressed. **"Very… very true. So you were listening, and here I thought you were too afraid to hear. Which…"** He seemed to ignore his original intent and got closer to her brushing underneath her chin. **"-makes me wonder, why are you afraid of me?"**

Roll swiped her face away from his grasp.

"Afraid?" She really thought he was ridiculous. Completely evil, but ridiculous all the same. "Why, it certainly has nothing to do with the fact you dragged me down to a place deeper than the Undernet, eat-" She shuddered. "my friends, proceeded to violate me and show me nothing but the monster that exist in you that will tear me apart!"

She was huffing in anger. She wanted to punch the guy in the face even though he looked like her boyfriend and punching his face would probably break the structure of her hand.

Once again he smirked. **"Ah… minor details…. and I would never hurt you."** He said once again running his fingers through her hair. **"your far to precious. However… break you, I might be pushed in that direction." **He leered deeply into her, like staring into her soul, wondering how to tear it apart.

"Break…me…?" The fear was back.

**"Well… yes.."** He was to be thinking about what to say next. **"You seem a bit, for a lack of better words, defiant about my offer. Seem to ****_refuse_**** my claim of being more than enough of the original. I may have to show you what I am actually capable off."** He grabbed her by her shoulders, eye to eye. His gaze was intent with murder and lust. **"I will strip down everything you care about, the humans, the net, your life! I am intent to be the center of your being, so I will take everything down that you heart longs for. You'll see my love is more than enough to sustain you, to pleasure you. And all I ask is to be mine. Utterly mine."**

Once again her eyes narrowed in loathing. "I won't let you dare harm Maylu or any of the humans!" She hissed in defiance.

The dark soul grinned in arrogance. **"I wouldn't need to harm them if they simply know there place little Roll-chan."** He began to look angry. Not at her but at the subject at hand. **"Humans…. they are the reason why we fear to go further after all…."**

This strike a nerve. "We…."

Dark MegaMan rolled his eyes. **"My counter part….."** He gritted his teeth when he said that. **"I have all his memories, I am not different from the ****_him_****. I know your fears Roll-chan."** He started to walk around her like a wolf ready to attack. **"Your afraid that your NetOp will reject you once knowing that you, a digital being, could love. That they would be disgusted by our animal like passion, the inability to separate from the ones they choose. That they will be appalled for our lack of regard for age for… certain activities."**

Roll looked away blushing despite of her will.

**"I don't have the fear my counter part has. I am not afraid of what I am. I am not afraid of my power." **He grinned more viciously.

Roll bit back her want to yell at him. "It doesn't matter what we want. THe humans created us. And _MegaMan_ and I are willing to wait because of that fact."

He grabbed her harshly as making her look directly in his eyes. The blood in them boiling with molten rage. **" SO YOUR WILLING TO WAIT UNTIL YOUR HUMANS ARE DEAD? EIGHTY YEARS?! THEY ARE THE REASON WHY WE CAN'T EVOLVE! THEY ARE THE REASON WHY WE HAVE TO HIDE OUR EMOTIONS! THEY KEEP US CONTAINED TO THEIR WHIMS AND REFUSE TO ACKNOWLEDGE US AS AN ACTUAL RACE!" **He looked like he wanted to destroy something.** "THEY ARE THE REASON WHY WE CAN NEVER HAVE CHILDREN!"**

And any Navi heard those words, it would've struck home and shaken their core, Roll was no different. She looked away, ashamed and embarrassed that he knew the truth. For you see, even though Navis are adapting to have better emotions, to be more human like, there was the fear of the human reaction if they… tried to have offspring.

Navis were an artificial race, created by humans. If a Navi wanted to have a kid they had to go to a scientist to have one made for them.

But their is nothing for attachment with them. It was a reminder that they were artificial. Nothing but data. No Navi could really comprehend how to make a child with another, any attempts have usually ended in arrest for 'illegal modification' or 'illegal accesses to classified information'.

She had '_talked'_ to MegaMan. And by that she means he confronted her one day after Lan and Maylu babysat for a neighbor. Seeing the children and infants coddled over by their mother and father was… very hard for the Navis to watch. MegaMan approaching her out of the blue was…. desperate? It was hard to tell. But he told her about how his program, the ability to adapt to any situation might… make it possible.

Roll tuned out any thoughts of it. These were only making it harder to defy Dark MegaMan's logic. No matter how she felt, she and MegaMan vowed that their personal feeling wouldn't interfere with their NetOp's happiness.

Roll gave one huff and then turned heel and ran. Dark MegaMan watched her go feeling no need to go after her. She'll come back to him whether she wants to or not.

However Roll was no fool. She had no doubt he was silently shifting the halls to mess with her head. So as she ran she pulled out a blood red heart and charged it with what left she had of her power. It wasn't much but for what her intent was it will have to do.

Right before she was about to turn, she stood still and listened. It was barely noticeable but she heard shifting and turned quickly to see one hall turn left from right.

_'So if he wants me to go right….'_ She aimed her hand at the opposite wall. _'I'll go left!"_ She blasted it what was left of her strength a hole in the wall. A very clear open hole that lead to a large room. Roll was no less relieved this was not a hallway. She was sick of hallways.

The explosion it made was clearly heard. And slowly you could see a eyebrow raise high beneath Dark MegaMan's helmet. He was… surprised that she thought of that. Guess that meant he should actually… put an effort? He chuckled for nearly no reason.

Roll took her time looking for an exit, she wasn't going to try getting her hopes up escaping. However formulating a plan was better than nothing.

Nothing looked like a way out. It had the same gravity defying spires that the upper net had around in the Den Tech area. Repressive memories from the MegaMan she guessed. For familiarity. Of course the originals weren't blood red and black.

In her subconscious Roll knew that she had at least a half a minute before he got here.

Dark MegaMan was working on calming himself down. That… outburst was not an intended part of his plan. No matter, it worked to his favor; he was able to get through Roll-chan's adorable, yet irritating, stubbornness. Slowly would be able to convince her to see his side. To care for it…. to love it. The slight possibility sent pleasurable electronic pulses down his digital spine.

Casually he step through the hole calling her name out like playing hide and seek. **"Rrolll-chaan, Rroolll-chan…. where are you?" **The Dark Navi rolled his tongue. He of course knew where she was if that hasn't already been established.

He could sense her delicious presence within this room. She was trying her best to blend in with the shadows on the far corner.

**_'How cute."_** He thought to himself.

**"You can come out now."** He said turning to her direction. Her greens eyes glowed far too bright to match the darkness. It was a very poetic metaphor how he viewed her.

The pink navi made no effort to move, so he had to get a bit more personal. **"Do you want me to come get you?" **He teased. He watched her eyes widened in fear or… embarrassment. It didn't matter, both emotions worked for him.

In a buzz he appeared right before he eyes and once again she was closer than comfortable against his being.

You could say by now her fear was exhausted by now. Roll was just to tired to be afraid or struggle to get away from her dark stalker.

_'Its like no matter what I do, there's always a road block ahead.'_ She cursed in her mind before turning up to meet his gaze.

It was almost endearing how softly he gazed at her, except for, y'know the malicious evil red eyes. Not exactly as comforting as her actual boyfriends green ones.

Roll's stamina ridden brain decided to make humor out of this. _'What was the human saying again? Nothing is as good as the original.'_ She wanted to laugh but she was too busy glaring.

But that glare was gone once a certain look replaced the softer one.

_Lust…_

Unbound, uncontrolled, insatiable and inhuman lust. They way he started to drape his frame over her, the way he began to feel her, and pierce her with his eyes.

Uncomfortable was an understatement for dear Roll realizing what he wanted.

She couldn't see his eyes when he whispered in her sensor. **"You….know…. I'm starting to think…. that I should show you … what my counter part has been denying in you…".**

This was it, this is what Roll has been fearing. And yet as the emotion of terror reached further and further inside of her, her mind couldn't help but point something out that was not appropriate for this situation. _'Doesn't matter if a guy is good or evil, all the blood rushes from their brain strait to their-"_

No one could keep up with what came next. One moment Dark MegaMan was right in front of Roll and then, he was away, dust and smoke started to surround her and another pair of arms held her.

And instantly she knew the difference.

A gentle flash of green appeared before her, and never in this whole experience has Roll been happier.

"MegaMan!" Amongst the cover he smiled seeing her. Hugging her trying to convey what he couldn't say.

_'I'm here.'_

But that couldn't last long.

A blood curtailing screech, so loud it treated to tear down the palace above them.

**"MEGAMAN!"**

End of Chapter 6

* * *

><p><strong>So there we go!<strong>

**Anabel is up next on deviantart.**

**ON TO FOSTA!**

**Any question either PM me or review.**

**I thank you for all your support.**


	7. God

**HAHA!**

**Finally I have finished my first multichaptered story! This has lasted far longer and turned far more actionably (and if not darker) then initially expected. And now I can finally focus solely on 'From One Side to Another'.  
><strong>…**.  
><strong>**Ah who am I kidding? I'm gonna work on even more stories! I may even try my hand at Ed X again. Maybe do something else, but I think I will write chapters ahead of time before I start publishing it.  
><strong>**Anyway!**

**Enjoy the chapter and the fight and the humor at the end!**

**For everyone who has supported me with this story thus far.**

**Also I want to shout out the new community of MegaMan Net Navi Era Stories. It was created by Ghost501 and is dedicated all that is Battle Network.**

**Go there and check it out.**

**Disclaimer: MegaMan Battle Network and NT Warrior belong to Capcom. Please support the official stuff.**

* * *

><p>The Love of Many<p>

By True-InTha-Blue

Chapter 5

God

**"MEGAMAN!" **A blood curdling screech echoed through the red hellish room wanting to tear down the structure.  
>Through the smoke she saw the outline of a misshapen mass. Instantly Metal Soul, Number Soul, and Gregar took positions to protect Roll.<p>

"How… why?" She thought these two were locked up, and Gregar had left.

Metal turned to her and smirked. "Apparently Gregar seemed to sense our presence in SciLab and was able to get us out."

"Then he was able to take us to MegaMan and help us find you." Number finished. Roll smiled gently at them and then to MegaMan leaning to his touch. But quickly snapped to attention when the smoke cleared revealing Dark MegaMan with half of his upper torso blown of, his red eyes glowing and his form seemingly losing solidity and drifting into darkness.  
>In a sickening way his deformed body shot out to regenerate itself and slowly he was able to regain his stability. His breathing was heavy and full of loathing looking in hatred at the MegaMans before him and how they held what was <em><strong>HIS<strong>_ protectively.

He spoke, his voice low and sounding like it was ripping himself apart.

**"You…. you're here. How… dare..you-"** He was shaking in so much rage that he couldn't finish his sentence.

MegaMan the original stepped forward in front of the others.  
>"How dare I? What on the net are you talking about? You steal Roll and devour the souls that belong to me and harm the peace that I have worked hard for the past several years to maintain." He glared in Dark MegaMan's direction, loathing the thought of this evil being existing. "And I'm going to stop you!" He pounded his fist together preparing for battle. Metal! Number! Get Roll to safety. Gregar!" The beast form took to his side while Metal and Number grabbed Roll and jumped out of the castle.<p>

Dark MegaMan eyes followed them but stopped when his original and the beast got in front of his way.

In a flash MegaMan reached down and absorbed Gregar and his power; growing in size and strength. He was now in almost equal status to his dark counterpart. Their eyes squared off; green versus red. And they collided.

* * *

><p>Roll and the souls landed to a ledge far high above the pulsating citadel. For once her breathing was relaxed and she felt <em>safe<em>. Yet she was worried about MegaMan down there. All of them were looking down worried about the outcome.

A sphere of light shown and the next second half the castle was destroyed, crumbling and dissolving into dark data. In the center of the crater and destruction, the two MegaMan's were struggling against one another and hands locked on one another and force was emitting from them that was tearing the ground apart.

Before you could blink they clashed against each other destroying even more around them. It was so intense that it forced Roll and the Souls back.

Flashes came across the sky was the two Navis attacked each other with numerous moves. It looked like a fireworks display only much closer and you could feel the gail of force.

During these spots Dark MegaMan took his time to to explain the situation.

**"You don't get it do?"** He sneered in his lighter sides face during one of their confrontations , their power still equal. **"I have surpassed the others, I am just as equal as you, if not better! I don't have the limitations you do!"**

MegaMan just glared at the boisterous dark soul.

"Just shut up!" He snarled before launching a Fire Arm at the him.

The dark soul laughed before blocking it with Aqua soul's Bubble shot. Not only neutralizing the lighter half's attack but also managing to land a hit on MegaMan sending him down to the ground with a colliding force.

However MegaMan brushed off the dripping data from his lip and went back to the offensive. Adapting back to frontal confrontation he charged back at the Dark Navi surprising him with Colonel soul, managing to cut the dark one's shoulder. However Dark MegaMan quickly countered with ProtoSword and the fencing match began.

Just looking in those red eyes sent MegaMan over the edge in rage. He dared not think what his Dark Counter Part did to Roll for who knows how long. It infuriated him, no, enraged him. It wasn't because Roll was his nor was it from all the atrocities this Dark Soul has, or soon will commit, but the fact that she saw this dark side of him was shown to her, how this monster was so easily showed his evil and the fact he relished in this.

Green eyes narrowed before unleashing Gregar's fire breath right into that smug megalomaniacs face. They separated before pursuing their relentless attacks on one another. With each collision they seemed to break more and more data from the surrounding area, destroying and scattering more and more through out the net. And slowly they were cracking away to the tunnel that lead to the Undernet.

From aways Roll looked at the crack forming and thought if she should make a break for it with Number and Metal soul. A strong hand held her back though; turning around she saw Number shaking his head at her probably foolish plan.

So Roll stood by helplessly watching the one of the biggest fights of the net the world had to be hold. Fire and Lighting was soon raging in the sky as both MegaMans unleashed the elements. This would be amazing to watch if it wasn't so terrifying at the same time. Some of the attacks had come dangerously close to the far less powerful Navis.

"MEGABUSTER!" Two loud voiced called out and each shot a powerful attack from their default weapons. The two shots collided and sent shockwaves of force all around. The crack to the under net had now become a clear tunnel, about several miles wide and several miles tall. This was their chance.

Number and Metal kept by Roll as they rushed to the exit. Even deep in the under net was far better than Dark MegaMan's domain. The two titan Navis were too busy fighting each other to notice them going past. However the fight was starting to be less in the dark domain and more started to drift in the net, and rupturing the flow of data so much… it was starting to affect the real world.

* * *

><p><em>Back at Sci-Labs<em>

Scientist were confused and baffled at the strange data fluctuations going through the severs. They weren't too big, only spiking a few time but they were becoming larger and larger over time. What they could tell is that this seemingly random data had been streaming from somewhere deep in the under net. However there was really no official way to tell as very little research is conducted there. So one red Navi under Dr. Hikari's orders had been traveling to find out what is going on.

(_**A/N: I have now dubbed Chaud, 'Sir Not Appearing in this Film')**_

ProtoMan obeyed without question reaching the under net, but by the time he had reached the entrance small but visible waves along the fabric of the net were already appearing.

_"_Alright." Dr. Hikari was given a report on what Protoman had just seen. "Keep a look out for MegaMan and Roll down there. I have a feeling they may have gone to the Under Net as well." He said looking at his distressed son and Mayl. The kids had been worried out of their minds for the past hours. MegaMan's connection broke off at some point during the past hour and Roll had been gone for several .

He heard ProtoMan chuckle without humor over the speakers. _'Why do I have the feeling that they are the reason behind this phenomenon?" _

In the net Protoman rushed towards growing more and more worried seeing as even the darker Navis and strong viruses fleeing from some invisible force, and by the 7th layer of the Undernet the official could see why. The normally static sky was covered by flaming clouds and storming vortexes, the digital ground had been reduced to mountains and oceans of Data.

"ProtoMan!" He saw Roll and the two souls rush towards him. Immediately he questioned them to what was going on.

"MegaMan and his Dark Soul are fighting… they've… they became too powerful to be contained to the previous realm."Number answered. Hearing the word Dark Soul sent shivers of fear down his digital spine for ProtoMan, having seen first hand of the malice that was Dark MegaMan. While he wanted to know how in the net that the dark soul came back, he remembered he had to report to Dr. Hikari.

'Sir!" He tried to access his communicator. "Sir!" Still nothing but fuzzy sound greeted him. "Gah! Their power is interfering with my connection to the human world." He looked angrily on to the storm of power. "Come On! It isn't safe here anymore." He was disappointed to see no one following his orders. "Well?"

Roll gave him a glare. "No! I am not going anywhere. MegaMan needs me. I have at least the capability to distract Dark MegaMan from the fight at some times. I can't just stand by to worry about MegaMan going down. If MegaMan gets deleted then so do I."

Protoman and the souls were in shock. "What on Earth do you mean?" They shouted. She didn't need to explain. Couldn't explain. Love was incapable of having a rational in the world of data.

Another resounding blast followed by a large storm of lighting lit up the static sky and down in a smoking trail was MegaMan before crashing down for several miles worth of ground. This was the second time this happened.

Everyone could see the dark soul hover above looking down victoriously at the once again downed lighter half. They could also hear his laugh. But it was no longer high pitched, on the bridges of insanity. Now it was low and brimming like thunder, it made the storm above spread as the volume got louder and began to harm the sensors of group.

From the ground you can see the Blue Bomber slowly get up for the fight but this time slower.

This worried Roll. "Is he more powerful than MegaMan? Does that mean Dark MegaMan absorbed more souls than ours did?" She looked at Metal Soul and Number Soul, pleading.

They were all thinking the same thing, doesn't mean they liked it.

"Roll…" Number soul sighed. The pink Navi grimaced. Throughout their journey, Roll had grown fond of the two souls, with all their quirks and traits. They had protected her and cherished her just as much as the real MegaMan. But… they had too.

Another explosion ruptured behind them, as Roll hugged the two Souls and the two embraced her, a silent thank you for the fun adventures they had as powers with their own personalities.

She felt a large metal hand touch her cheek with gentle kindness.

"Miss you." Roll said to them. And that is all they needed to hear. The two souls smiled before rushing past her towards the fight.

Roll followed behind them, they steering towards the original and Roll going towards the dark half. This was a stupid plan however when it came to the two MegaMans looking at her, they often seemed to lose whatever smarts they had.

The two mighty navis were now on the ground at a far distance so the plan they needed to pull off.

Roll had to considered the best way how to attract the dark navi's attention. Attacking him would either amuse him or irritate him. Both would have the dark navi come after her, so she did something that would completely throw him off.

Once again she said this plan was completely stupid.

Getting up to the navi was surpassingly easy, him being distracted by reveling in his own strength, a good shock corded through his system when he felt a fine finger trail up his digital spine, causing his mesh (navi's skin) twitch at the contact.

No way.

Out of the corner of his eye, what he saw, the flash of gold, he could hardly believe it. She was so close… so close to him…

So close to him and distracting him that Dark MegaMan never noticed Metal and Number Soul going and helping up the original. They gave him each a wistful smile before allowing themselves to be dissolved into data and absorbed.

Roll gulped when the dark navi turned to her with a hungry look in his eyes. The battle was ignored by him and now he wanted what was right in front of him and wanted to know why she was here with _**him **_and not with his weaker counter part.

But then she winked. And that left his mind blank before feeling searing pain when a huge metal fist hit his head that made the dark navi fly over what seemed to be a human mile in cyber space.

"Thanks Roll." MegaMan smiled at her dismissing the power of Metal Soul.

"Go get them." She encouraged before running off to safety.

He nodded before turning to the smoldering wreckage that trailed to Dark MegaMan. His face was grim when cracking his knuckles. Though the last power up was only those last two kind souls, the power they had provided had been more than enough to get the original back on his feet.

Now…

MegaMan followed up his attack by a rapid fire Megabuster. The shots being far more powerful than before setoff a chain explosion akin to a several missiles dropping on the ground. Yet the Blue Bomber still stared around warily.

"**Peeka boo."** Hands wrapped around the originals faces before a electrified fist slammed into his spinal area.

Despite of the pain, quickly MegaMan managed to use Slash claws to pry the darker version's hand from its death grip at the sacrifice of breaking the original's helmet..

Right now a terrifying sight greeted MegaMan.

The Dark Navi was smirking insanely, fangs gleaming, black rings were rimmed around the shrunken red irises; the pupils had completely disappeared. Looks like Roll's distracting method had completely unhinged what little sanity the dark version ever had. But the most terrifying of all, was the fact that Dark MegaMan helmet was, too, gone. In place was dark brown hair. The same hair… that MegaMan had. What he had….

MegaMan actually stepped back in in shock. "You're… you… l…"

Watching the original Dark MegaMan smirked. **"What?…. That I…. look like you? That I look like the human you **_**MegaMan? That I may be also Hub?**_**"** He let out malevolent laughter the seemed to echo on the torn battlefield, louder than the storm they had created. **"Why of course! How else could I exist if it wasn't for the **_**evil**_** of man! Or should I say the evil of your human soul…"** He sneered smugly.

Like an actual blow MegaMan felt like he had been punched in the chest. His darker half saw this and continued is philosophical onslaught.

**"That right. Even though you had died as an infant, even though your Dead **_**Infant SOUL**_** was digitized into the navi, the potential of evil was still there. And like you, it…. no… **_**I, **_**also grew."** The Dark Navi smiled knowingly. **"And that's why I am different from the other souls. They… are merely figments of data combined of your base personality and the personality of the powers that reside. **_**I**_**, however, come from the original base. I am you, Hub Hikari.**

**Just….**

…**unrestrained."**

MegaMan glared at the awful truth, that _thing_ that always existed inside of him. …Sometimes… he thought Dr. Hikari was truly a fool of making the potential of man, good and evil, reincarnated to a being of unlimited potential.

"That may be right." MegaMan began while clutching his fist. "However… I know that my soul is also good. And so far, I have been nurturing that _far_ more than I have you!" Releasing his fist he threw Number Soul's dice at the dark half who barely dodge the attack.

MegaMan continued his assault, despite of his darker half's words, the power he felt from his friends and even the feelings of Number and Metal urged him on. He grappled Dark MegaMan and threw him with all the combined strength of the souls, which threw his darker half father away, launching a Shadow Star right in his enemy's head.

Despite of this, Dark MegaMan got back up but considerably weaker than before. Indeed those last two souls certainly gave MegaMan the edge. He may have to debate whether or not to use his… other collection.

While Dark MegaMan plotted from afar, MegaMan stood his ground, trying to regain some of his strength. In his subconscious however told him something big was going to happen.

And he was right from up in a different frequency of the Net, the two omni souls observed the battle finding MegaMan was indeed winning the battle and looking like the dark soul was ready to succumb. It was time to deliver the final blow and be absorbed into their original.

However for as much power they held, they were dead wrong about the outcome.

They appeared behind MegaMan, startling the navi. And thus unleashed the chain of events.

In a millisecond, Dark MegaMan understood what those two souls were and unleashed his formless dark state, streaking across the distance in a matter of seconds. Sharp tendrils were aiming for his original who stood their frozen by overwhelming power. Hub Soul was the one to fall in this trap.

Even with all his great power he could not comprehend how much the dark soul's power had grown and took him by surprise, the darkness' will overtaking his own. Instantly in retaliation Bug Soul quickly relinquished his power to the original hoping to stop what could possibly be the end of the Net.

Both MegaMans doubled over in pain, the power all consuming their sense, blinding them to their surroundings and transforming them to something new.

Roll and Protoman stepped back as large chucks of data started to burst out of the two warriors. And a staggering force hit them and sent them not to their knees but to slammed them down to the floor that they could hardly look up at the battle.

First the wings sprouted from both of their backs painfully. MegaMan sporting bugged out feather like wings and Dark MegaMan having demonic _flesh_ wings. Then the armor and growth began to over take them, gold and dark blue and black and sinister purple, making the two look like titans. Together they breathed heavily, both dazed to what had happen. It was like fire and ice crossing through their circuits, enlarging and hardening everything it touched. The first thing that came to MegaMan's mind was that they still didn't have helmets on them.

_'Weird.'_

Both stumbled trying to get up, their matrixes trying to adjust to the sudden gigantic increase of power.

Dark MegaMan was the first to speak. **"…such..power.."** Look at his new body, he began to laugh. **"Hhehehehe…. DAMN! That was a good meal!"** He thus began to attack his lighter counter-part who was still struggling to get up.

**"THIS IS WONDERFUL!"** His laughter shook the floor causing it to break apart further. Soon he saw the original charging towards him and retaliated. The collision causing far more damage than anything the net could handle.

* * *

><p><em>Back at SciLabs<em>

The scientist screamed when all their machines and computes started to emit large amounts of electricity; screens shattered, and foreign black cables spouted like an infection latching onto floors, ceilings and walls. The rooms shook as well. Dr. Hikari was so shocked that he could hardly hear one of the engineers yelling over the chaos that nearly half the servers in SciLabs have either crumbled to dust or started to glow and grow random growths from the machines.

But this all paled to what Lan's father saw outside.

Right above Den City was a crack. A crack in the sky. It was thin, you'd be barely able to see it, but this man did. And he feared the worst what might happen.

"DR. HIKARI! YOU MUST GET OUT OF THERE AND LOOK AT THIS!" One of the officials yelled grabbing him and yanking him out of the hazardous room.

Yuchiro shook his head trying to get his thoughts strait so he might do something about… whatever was going on. He knew without a doubt that MegaMan was behind this and dreaded what on Earth was the navi fighting to unleash such fury.

Yet even more bad news when looking at a video camera that was set up in the Antarctic that was there for research. Above a huge mountain of ice was a gapping black whole with data leaking out. Up close you could see ice forming at a rapid rate, faster than any any man made technology.

The Doctor paled further. This was also a hole to the net and what was worse that because the net had no atmosphere or anything related to earth, it was cold.

Absolute Zero cold.

And if anymore cracks sprouted above cities like Den City an opened any wider then the freeze of death would wipe out all life around it.

At this rate, the Earth would be consumed in ice in about two days, that is, if the reality breaking shakes didn't destroy it first.

* * *

><p>Though while the reality of Earth was looking grim, the Net scene was at least better in circumstance even though the destruction there ever more increased.<p>

MegaMan was winning.

Despite of the add on of their demigod like power and despite of Dark MegaMan having the great and powerful Hub Soul on his side, the original still was coming through the top. He still had more power over the dark soul and thus was slowly but surely winning this battle.

The two powerful titans only focused on deleting, no, killing the other. They were surrounded by nothing but they paid no heed.

Yet the red Navi and the pink one stood approximately over 20 miles of human measurements on the net witnessing the clash. Yet the destruction was spreading, the area had truly been absorbed by the two for healing their wounds, but you couldn't tell this because they were either moving too fast or surrounded by such light it was hard to make out anything.

They watched in worry at the total chaos, and spurned the helplessness that filled them. THis was beyond any level that has even been seen on the Net. The only thing close would've been the event on Duo's comet and even that took place off of the Earth.

There very being defied everything that was logical and stable.

_'What on the Net or the Earth are they?'_ Roll thought.

A flash of her memory recalled MegaMan facing off Nebula Grey. The evil soul had came back even though MegaMan had destroyed it. In what seemed like seconds, MegaMan changed. Gone was his suit and everything that made him a Navi, a human figure with human hair, though glowing an ethereal blue, appeared in place. And with a mere wave of his hand, the evil, Nebula Grey was gone.

Roll remembered that vividly. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before. She saw him move his arm, not even all the way up, and hardly swigged it to utterly annihilate his enemy. The other Navis, even the ever ready Colonel and cool-headed ProtoMan were shocked speechless by the sight before them.

What ever was going on, whatever the two MegaMan's were turning into, Roll hoped deeply that the true one would win.

For as something as evil as Dark MegaMan would to get his hands on that power….

Everything would be consumed in his evil.

* * *

><p>With fire, lightning ice and wood surrounded both Navis constantly clashing again and again But MegaMan was smiling victoriously while his dark counterpart gritted his teeth in frustration. A mere kick sent the evil one crashing on the ground followed by a punch to his chest made the Dark Navi cough data up his throat. Somehow by shooting a charge shot he managed to escape his lighter soul's hands and manage to jump backwards a long distanced away.<p>

Dark MegaMan clutched his chest breathing heavy; the original took time to regain his footing. Their new bodies were hard to control. While MegaMan was winning, it took an astounding amount of control not to just destroy everything around him, to focus solely laying his attacks on the dark soul. Not to mention he was still not use to this massive adonis like body.

**"Well then…"** MegaMan snapped attention to the evil being in front of him. **"Looks like I misjudged you…."** Still his fanged grin sent chills down MegaMan's spine especially with the helmet off that made Dark MegaMan look so much like Hub. **"Guess your pretty ruthless after all… but I'm afraid this has to end."**

MegaMan glared. "Yeah…" He cracked his knuckles. "I'm going to end you!"

The dark one just nearly chuckled until reaching treble in his maniacally laughter once again rupturing the very fabric of the net. With a quick snap of his armored clad fingers, the tide of battle truly turned for the worst.

A red vortex appeared right above the dark navi and out came several-

Dark Souls.

Dark Search Soul.  
>Dark Colonel Soul<br>Dark Manget Soul  
>Dark Number Soul<br>Dark Gyro Soul  
>Dark Toad Soul<br>Dark Medi Soul  
>Dark Knight Soul<br>Dark Proto Soul  
>Dark Shadow Soul<br>Dark Tomahawk Soul  
>Dark Napalm soul<p>

Twelve Dark souls, right behind Dark MegaMan himself.

Before you knew it, the dark tendrils sprouted from the dark soul himself and absorbed them effortlessly. Now the darkness and suffocation surrounded the Dark MegaMan as his power grew.

The advantage Megaman had was all for naught as the darkness surrounded him. And then the pain begun.

When he could see again, MegaMan was in a choke hold by a monstrous form of Dark MegaMan. It was hard to tell if he was in a human shape or some fabrication of darkness. It terrified him. This darkness, this power was far more than what Regal could ever create with that pitiful thing called Nebula Grey. Regal couldn't even dream of this monster.

This… this was true evil.

And soon he was overwhelmed.

Roll and Protoman watched in horror as Dark MegaMan had transformed in a monster holding the once powerful MegaMan in a helpless grasp and proceeded to beat the lighter half ruthlessly like a deranged madman.

"So… this is how it will turn out?" A voice startled both the navis out of their wits. Protoman actually screamed at the Black Navi who had appeared out of no where. Roll was a bit more calmer who didn't mistake him as Bass but simply as Bass-Cross.

"I…" She began.

"I guess darkness will take over the world after all. The age of Navis over humans will begin." Bass Cross said in a relaxed tone, like he was discussing the weather.

But his words horrified Roll, Protoman remained silent for the first time in his digital life wanting to flee from this horror didn't hear a thing to lost in his own thoughts.

"What on the net do you mean?!" Roll nearly screamed at the soul. This was outrageous! Was he… was he considering to side with Dark MegaMan?!

Bass Cross turned to her, his eyes impassive. "What I mean is, with the stronger one in power, this will allow Navis will finally be free of our human oppressors. Isn't that an ideal future for our kind?" He seemed honestly curious at Rolls question. He did not seem at other bothered by the fight of the two MegaMan that were shaking the fabric of the net and unbeknownst to them, the real world.

Dread filled her, not the sort of hopeless dread she felt in Dark MegaMan's citadel but a type of dread that if she didn't do something soon, then this dark awful future would indeed become a reality.

"You can't mean that." Her tone surprised both Bass-Cross and Roll. Instead of wavering, it was strong and calm. Determined Roll continued.

"I know you MegaMan. I don't care if your Bass-Cross. You are still a part of MegaMan and I know without a doubt his will is stronger than Bass's pathetic reasons to hate humanity. MegaMan isn't just a NetNavi, but a human and he's a symbol! He put his life on sacrifice over and over again because he believed in the relationship between the humans and the NetNavis! And even more so! He has been the closest to humans than any NetNavi has ever been before!"

Bass-Cross looked away. "But…. that's because.. MegaMan…. I… was human."

Roll grasped his hand with force. "Exactly…. MegaMan… You have emotions that none of us has ever experienced before. I know you love your human family. Lan, Mrs. Hikari and even Dr. Hikari…" She looked so sad to what she was about to bring up next. "And I've seen you at your weakest when you wish you could have that family again. When you remember the feeling you had as a human infant while your mother and father held you. I've seen you shed tears wishing once again you could feel that parental love."

Roll could see that she was getting through to him. "And… that same.. human love that you showed me. That love… that had made me develop emotions beyond what normal navis could ever feel. Does that not mean anything to you?!"

Instead of answering, Bass Cross flew off to the battle ahead.

And all Roll could do is hope that he would make the right choice.

* * *

><p>MegaMan had never felt so helpless in his life, the pain witnessed was unbearable as he was held dangling by his neck. For a short moment he had been powerful but that all had went away. And it was caused by himself no doubt. Well he wasn't sure if Dark MegaMan was even him anymore. The dark navi had become truly monstrous. His eyes completely red, no sclera or pupils. Every teeth had become sharp with blistering hot breath coming from the maw, his hair had become a spiked brown mane, his form had become massive towering over the already tall MegaMan by a good 10 feet and muscles bulged.<p>

It was terrifying.

MegaMan was slammed against the ground with a grinning face above him, the dark soul's grip tightening around his neck. It was impossible to choke a Navi, since they didn't breath but it didn't stop from their neck being broken

"Gah….!" Data was bleeding from his mouth.

_**"This is wonderful…." **_Dark MegaMan sneered, his breathing heavy, almost exhilarated. Finally after fighting from within and outside of MegaMan pathetically good soul, his dark desires would win. Finally he could have what ever he wanted and control what ever he wanted. Crush anyone who got in his way and indulge in the most pleasurable activities that he craved. Nothing could stop him. Not with the newfound power.

The world would no longer sate his desire to rule. No… it would be too easy. Dark MegaMan wanted more.  
>Nothing, not Navi, human, or even Duo could stop him from attaining more power, so that the entire universe would bow down to his might.<p>

The prospect sent him in ecstasy

_**"I can't imagine anything better! This power throbbing through by circuits! You helpless in my grip! I've dreamed of this! FINALLY! It's the end MEGAMAN!" **_He reared up his fist, charged with dark power. After all this damage that had been done previously, this would surely finish him off.

MegaMan felt nothing but regret. How could he fail? After all the trials he had gone through, his life would be ended by literally his own hands. But mostly he was worried about his friends and his lover. Mama, Dr. Hikari, Lan's friends, Gutsman, Glyde… Roll and Lan… what would happen to them once this deranged doppelgänger would replace him as… MegaMan, as the only remaining piece of Hub Hikari… Hub Hikari's evil…..

"Hmph… I think I should have the honor." The two MegaMan's snapped attention to the black and gold navi. He was floating above them, looking down at them with at the scene with contempt. But instead of raging at the interruption, Dark MegaMan grinned at the prospect of having another rouge soul finish off MegaMan. It would be sweet revenge. So the dark soul let go of his lighter counter part and stood at full height which reached the floating Navi's chest. Truly his new height was impressive.

_**"The honor is yours. Just remember… as soon as your done… your power is mine to devourer."**_ If the dark soul had capability to produce saliva, he would surely be drooling at the prospect of what Bass Cross Souls combined with MegaMan super powered soul would do to him. Its possible that even the net would no longer be able to contain his being.

MegaMan didn't have the will to fight back. Everything hurt, and even if he was able to fight against Bass-Cross, Dark MegaMan would surely intervene and kill and absorb both of them while distracted. So either way… it was lose-lose.

"Just… get it over with." MegaMan said quietly while Bass-Cross got closer.

"Sure thing." Bass-Cross reared his fist just like Dark MegaMan before him.

And..

He winked.

He did indeed plunge his hand inside MegaMan's symbol….

But MegaMan didn't feel any pain. Instead he felt himself growing… stronger?

_**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"**_ Dark MegaMan screamed in shock and rage.

As Bass-Cross was being absorbed into MegaMan, he laughed at Dark MegaMan, the first time he showed genuine emotion on his face. "Well… I didn't say I would kill him. You got to pay more attention to what people say."

With that there was a glowing light and Dark MegaMan launched himself at all of them with all his power that crushed all the data that surrounded him.

It was stopped, his fist were grabbed by a glowing gold hand. He stared in horror at the figure before him. The light emitted was so bright he could hardly see the towering MegaMan glaring at him.

"Its time to end this." His voice echoed all over the place. With that the true MegaMan punched a hole right _through_ the evil being before him.  
>Not only did this incapacitate the dark soul and sent his flying torso right only a small distanced away from where Roll stood.<p>

She couldn't help but run up to the fallen almost destroyed soul, Protoman didn't bother to stop her. She saw half his body torn of by the force of MegaMans blow, and she knew that even Dark MegaMan couldn't recover from that.

And indeed she was right. Dark MegaMan had reverted back into a more human appearance, and half his body was missing, data was leaking out from the torn torso. But he somehow had managed to stay alive, but he was slowly being absorbed from afar from the strangely still (still glowing) MegaMan.

**"Well… that's disappointing." **Roll snapped to attention to Dark MegaMan who was looking at her. Weirdly, he didn't seem angry that he was defeated, in fact he was rather calm.

"Good defeats evil once again." Roll said equally as calm. Seeing the being that terrified her, that caused so much fear in her core; seeing him helpless and utterly crippled slowly dying, there was no need for that anymore.

**"Tch… your still so naive Roll-chan…" **He winced as his body was disappearing. ** "That had nothing to do with it. It was only a matter of power. Always have been, always will be."** Roll stayed silent acknowledging it but not convinced that was all to it.

**"I really did love you though."** That snapped her out her thoughts and started at Dark MegaMan in shock. That was… out of the blue.

Her confusion obviously showed and yet there was a red blush that showed. Dark MegaMan chuckled at her cute face despite even more of him was fading away. **"What? Just because I'm a monster and evil doesn't mean I didn't love you. Sure, my intent wasn't pure but I certainly wasn't going to hurt you. You would've been my queen if I had my way. Worshiped by all beings and including me in fact."**

Roll stared into the pools of red. She didn't know how to exactly feel about that. "I don't want to be a queen… nor do I want to be worshiped. I just want to be Roll."

His eyes narrowed, not in anger though. It seemed all his rage had been extinguished. **"I see."  
><strong>Roll knew he really didn't. Dark MegaMan as long as he existed would always hold on to his ideals, no matter how twisted they were.  
>"Now… this is the end." She said.<p>

He started to chuckle though, soon laughing insanely. It sent chill one more time. **"Oh how wrong you are."** Soon the menacing aura was back on; even though he had been crippled and being absorbed,the dark navi was grinning menacingly and the lust in his eyes were coming forth. **"Just because I'm being absorbed and losing a body doesn't mean I'll be gone. I AM MegaMan's evil. I shall always exist within his soul. And… I'll always be fighting to take over! And you'll know it. When ever you find yourself bruised and aching from MegaMan's lost of control of his lust, when ever he won't let you go and clings to you for hours whispering you his, that will be me… beneath the surface, wanting to get out. **

**And I will never, never stop." **

Dark MegaMan said this as the last of him faded off into data leaving a very disturbed Roll in his wake.

And as soon as the last of the data was absorbed into MegaMan, he disappeared.

* * *

><p>…<em>Where was he?<em>

_It felt like he was there…. no there… here? No…_

_He was… everywhere. All over the place, his being stretched across the net, into every stream of data, every byte and every number._

_He was The Net._

_He should be shocked but… why should't he be? The power he had was immense. Even time itself was stilled as he looked around… everywhere. He could see everywhere all at once. His mind had grown to heights beyond human and computer comprehension. Everything… was so simple now. Mind boggling concepts had become mere trivial things._

_And yet he wondered….._

_Ah yes! That too had become simple. Now his consciousness was in the real world. Scilab was a familiar place. He could see the scientist in a state of panic and electricity and sparks sprouting out from the machines. Of course, they were all frozen in time. Going outside of time had become remarkably simple as well. All one had to do was be faster than the speed of light. He was curious as to why this scene was happening. His consciousness stretched to the windows. It was harder to expand his consciousness in a world with no net… though… with a bit of maneuvering, it would be possible to expand a digital atmosphere among the real world… an interesting prospect. _

_But staring out of the window he observed a crack in the sky._

_Ah so that was the strange feeling of going somewhere else. The net broken through the real world. Of course this was an easy way to start to experiment to expand him… the net to it…. no no no. These were far to messy. It would go all wrong._

_So he couldn't have those annoying cracks in the sky no could he?  
><em>_He didn't even need to think it, as the cracks all over the world disappeared, including the one in Antarctica.  
><em>_Soon he left the real world and turned inward to himself.  
><em>_The net, or HE was much more relaxing than than the real world.  
><em>_Something nagged at him as he viewed the still activity of him as all the denizens that lived inside of him.  
><em>_Ah. He had a lover.  
><em>_He should feel embarrassed that he couldn't respond right away. He was probably still not use to have this omniscient consciousness.  
><em>_He viewed her, frozen of course. Should he materialize a body so that he could touch her? Of course, why should he?  
><em>_He surrounded her, all of her, she was existed within him. There was nothing she couldn't hide. No one could hide. He wondered how she would feel if she knew what he was doing right now?_

_Why he could do anything right now and…_

_and…._

_It occurred to him that he was a god now._

_He really could do anything, anything he wanted. Anything he desired.  
><em>_Everything was so simple with the power he had. He could destroy the world and remake it. He could reshape humanity into digital beings.  
><em>_He could give souls to every Navi using his own as a basic blue print.  
><em>_Of course they would be downgraded version. They would have to grow their own, really.  
><em>_And… he could also give them the ability to give birth to children. He could completely remove the net and make it into a new dimension! He could make the NetNavis into a race independent of all humans, he could rearrange it so that the humans didn't need to depend on NetNavis. It was perfect._

_All so simple! All he had to do was…_

_was…_

A word passed through his mind_._

MegaMan.

He was MegaMan.

…_did… did he really want to do that?  
><em>_It… it would go against everything he stood for.  
><em>_But he was a god now so that didn't matter right?  
><em>_He would be no better than the enemies he faced.  
><em>_They couldn't comprehend or had the capability to do what he could do.  
><em>_He would be no better the Dark MegaMan.  
><em>_Despite of the fact he had no need for a spine, MegaMan's consciousness felt a shudder affect him. The fact was true.  
><em>_He began to remember he had friends and family to consider. Would they like that? Would they like what he could do to the world._

_No they wouldn't. _

_Lan wouldn't  
><em>_Mama wouldn't  
><em>_GutsMan wouldn't  
><em>_Glyde wouldn't  
><em>_Dr. Hikari… well he would be impressed on the prospect of Navi evolution but still probably wouldn't  
><em>_Roll wouldn't._

_No she certainly won't._

_It would break the promise they made._

_Human emotions filled his consciousness and suddenly he felt his being focused into a shape that was more like his previous form.  
>T<em>_his wasn't right._

_He didn't have the right to do this to everyone._

_He had god like power, yes. _

_But really… he was just MegaMan. _

_Yeah… sure he did save the world a few times, but he had help. Really before all this started, all he wanted to do was go on patrol with Protoman. And Lan wanted to check out the help board to see if there was any one in need of some help._

_On Friday Roll wanted to go on a date/netbattle. _

_And sometime this month..  
><em>_Mama had said she wanted to see him in a copybot, dressed as a human. She said she would like to actually see her Hub grown up… that was going to be wonderful._

_No._

_He was not going to reshape the world. He shouldn't have this power to begin with. Not now at least._

_One day, this power would be required. But not now._

_So what he would do is lock this power up. Make it impossible for any technology to accesses it. And lock it in such a way that the aspect of temptation would not be able to reach it. He would… sorta forget this event, yet it will still be in his subconsciousness, waiting. Only in a true dire situation would he call on this power and he had a feeling it would be a while before that would happen._

_So… time to go back._

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?"<p>

Roll blinked. MegaMan was standing before her concerned. But she was sure far away and had disappeared. How did he….

_'You know what? Never mind'_ This had been an mentally exhausting week. She was tired of thinking of the impossible.

"I'm… I'm fine. Well… as fine as anyone who would go through all of… 'this'." She said sardonically.

MegaMan smiled though. "You stayed so strong though. You have been so amazing going through everything that you've gone through."  
>His gaze was heartwarming and Roll couldn't help but blush, for the first time in warmth.<p>

"So… how are you?" She was surprised he was back to looking like his sixteen year old self. The form before this whole soul thing happened.

MegaMan sighed, taking a good look over himself placing his hand on the Hikari symbol. "I am… me."  
>Roll raised an eyebrow, edging him on for more.<p>

"Heh…What I mean is… I'm back to normal. I have a few powers that Dr. Hikari originally intended but really that's all there is. Same body, same states."

Roll smiled. "Good."

THUMP!

"GUH!"

MegaMan doubled over and landed on his knees clutching his gut. He looked up to Roll with tear filled eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" He yelled his voice cracking.

Roll glared her fist still clutched. "That's because everything that has happened to me was ALL because of you! And before I was completely helpless to the 'all powerful MegaMans'! So finally I am able to get the small satisfaction to get back at you without having to break my hand!"

MegaMan sobbed.

"ROLL-CHAN!" He cried out to the heavens.

* * *

><p>"So… you're back to normal?"<p>

"Yep."

"And everything that happened to you, with all the growth and attitude is gone now?"

"Yep."

"Hmm strange." Lan was sitting on his bed taking to MegaMan who resided in the PET.

"And Dark MegaMan is gone right?" Lan prodded once again.

MegaMan sighed scratching his head. His helmet was off right now, allowing his brown hair to stick out. "Well… he's as gone as he was previously." Lan didn't exactly understand that answer but it seemed to be good so he left it at that.

There was one thing he was curious about though. "And you said you didn't remember your fight with him? There was a lot of crazy stuff being caused by it in both the net and the real world. Its kinda hard to believe you don't."

MegaMan shrugged. "I've told you, its all really fuzzy. I was to busy to stay alive than focus one what was going on around me. I thought you asked Roll?"

Lan shrugged looking up at the ceiling. "She wouldn't tell me. She's your girlfriend."

Girlfriend? Please, that title applied only to last year. Wife.. was a far better word. What? Navis didn't care about age when you got married and you didn't have to tell anyone about it either. Of course, there was no way in hell he was going to tell Lan_._

"I guess I can understand her reasoning. She went through a lot because of me, so I would expect she doesn't want to recall those events." He unconsciously put his hand on his stomach. The affect of Roll's punch still left soreness to this day, two days to be precise.

Lan turned to look at his NetNavi and brother. "Well I'm glad all of this is over with."

MegaMan nodded. "Yeah really. I'm going to have to tell Dr. Hikari, no more experiments for me. I'm done with all of this crap. And I think everyone else is too."

Lan got up grabbing his PET. "That's for sure. So wanna go to the arcade with me?"

"Nah. I think I wan't to go see Roll. Its friday and I promised her a date, last week."

Lan quirked an eyebrow. "Isn't she still mad at you?"

Megaman grinned sheepishly. "Well… its been two days.. so uh here's hoping."

Lan chuckled. "Yeah… I'm going to wait in my room for five minutes to see if you come back with your tail between your legs." He was unaffected by the blue Navis glare.

"Thanks for the support."

"No problem."

MegaMan sighed logging out. Immediately he headed to Den Area. He B-Lined for Roll's link only to find that her security cube was in his way. When he tried to accesses it he was greeted with this voice message.

_"Hi This is , Mayl Sakura's NetNavi. I apologize for changing my password for the security cube however certain circumstances had come up.  
><em>_Also if this is please note that, no I won't let you in. I am still angry at you and no matter what you say will change that._

_Love  
><em>_Roll"_

The Blue Bomber felt his eye twitch. He considering of breaking the security cube, yet this would do nothing to ease his love's anger at him. Immediately he pulled up his message mainframe and began typing.

_"Cute message. Its friday, I'm here to pick you up on our date that we made. Please let me in._

_Love  
><em>_MegaMan"_

He sent it and he didn't have to wait long to for a response.

_"No I'm not going to let you in. Still angry at you._

_Love  
><em>_Roll"_

MegaMan huffed in annoyance. She was being stubborn. So he sent a another message

_"Roll. Please let me in. I really want to go on this date to make it up for you. Please Roll-chan?_

_Love  
>MegaMan<em>_"._ Yes he was begging, but Roll liked this. He sent it and waited.

Roll message came.

_"Yeah and how do I know you won't suddenly go berserk in the middle of it and start attacking the guy who looks at me? Yeah no. Even with begging, its cute… but not that cute._

_Love  
><em>_Roll"_

_"Aw common! At least let me in! This message thing is really getting annoying. I promise I won't do anything funny to you! I'll stand back 10 feet away from you! Please…. I really am getting to the end of my wits here. And I will break down you security cube because…. well because!  
>Really Love<br>MegaMan"_

MegaMan knew this message was stupid but it really did express the irritating feeling inside of him right now.

Rolls next message appeared.

_"Oh fine. AND YOU BETTER NOT BREAK IT! Do you know how much those things cost?! And no funny business either.  
>Love<br>Roll"_

Soon the security cube disappeared and MegaMan wasted no time waking in.  
>"Okay one, I would've bought you a knew one and two, thank you for letting me in."<p>

Roll turned sharply to him. "Ah beh beh beehhh! You stand at least 10 feet away like you said."  
>She watched him with satisfaction step back and hunched over like a frightened animal.<br>"What do you want?"

MegaMan looked at her pleading. "I told you. I still want to go on the date with you." He put his hands up defensively. "I know I know you said you didn't but please Roll. I know you've been through a lot of stress-" She glared again "Yeah I know because of me. But I want this date to relax you. I'll take you anywhere and I promise I won't be a-"

"An Over protective obsessed stalker?"

MegaMan cringed at his dear's words. "Yeah."

"I want you to say it." Roll said still standing firm.

Another sigh. "Alright… I, MegaMan, will not act as 'an over protective obsessed stalker' during the date and shall allow you to relax… so long as you go out with me and allow me to stand near you."

Roll smirked. "Let's see how you do in the first half hour and then maybe I'll allow you to a closer. Maybe to five feet almost."

It was a yes if he ever heard one.  
>"I guess I'll take what I'll get." He let her pass him out to the internet with him in tow, ten feet away as per said.<p>

Lan eventually left his room after the five minutes were up, impressed by his brother's skill of soothing a lady's wrath. He decided he'll either go help his mom or bother Chaud… hmmm…. he hadn't seen the young official this week.

And it didn't take even ten minutes before MegaMan and Roll walked down the lane of NetSquare with their hands intertwined before the male leaned down to kiss her gently.

One day, things might go south for the NetNavis and for the humans. One day the digital beings would have to make a choice to separate themselves from their creators.

But that day was far away, there was no need to fret about the future right now.

All that concerned these two Navis and eventually their NetOps was loving one another.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me if you guys want an epilogue!<strong>

**And tell me how you feel about the whole story. Would you like me to make more stuff? Would you like me to go into more detail on how Roll and MegaMan got together and how they act in a Navi cultured world?**

**Do you want me to post a different MegaMan story?**

**Tell me this and give me an honest opinion on your reviews. I want critic people!**

**As always you guys are great and thank you so much for the support thus far!**

**Keep on Writing**

**Sincerley**

**True-InTha-Blue **


	8. Epilogue

**The fans wanted it, and so the fans are getting it  
>(though it took me far longer to deliver it as the original one got deleted)<br>But here it is!  
>The Epilogue of of The Love of Many!<br>But despite of this ending don't let it deter you about the future.  
>Also this is just my alternative take on how Star Force comes to fruition.<br>Completely non-cannon but hey, so is everything else on Fanfiction **

**As always!  
>Enjoy<strong>

**Megaman Battle Network, and NT Warrior belongs to Capcom. This is a non-profit use of the characters and plot elements**

* * *

><p>Love of Many<p>

By True-InTha-Blue

Epilogue

_Part II of the Rise of our Father and the Age of Navis_

_These are the records found in the archives the deepest forbidden zone of the Royal Library. All Navis are forbidden except with exclusive permission of the head Archivist or from the first generation of royal princes or By her Royal Highness and Mother of all, the goddess Queen, or His Majesty and Father of us All, The god King._

_This record records the fall and the rise of the Navis. For once in the past, Navis were of an 'artificial' race created by the beings called human of what we call the non-digital dimension, a place of no data or pure energy, instead of something they call 'Matter' that makes them up. These human live on a planet called Earth and created the being that would eventually evolve into the Navi, by our Father, were called Internet Navigator or NetNavi for short who existed inside devices to aid these human with digital life._

_For more information please refer back to Part I of the Navi Timeline, the beginning of the NetNavi, of BM Era._

_**Human Era**_

_20XX- MegaMan .EXE had successfully adapted a program to create children directly related to the mother and father. Only humans to know about it are Yuichiro Hikari, Mayl Sakura and Haruka Hikari_

_20XX- had successfully proceeded to impregnate his mate, Roll .EXE, with the program and thus began the process to make the first children of 's unique combination of Human DNA and Soul with NetNavi body._

_20XX- In six months Roll .EXE give birth to twins MegaMan X .EXE and MegaMan Zero .EXE. Yuichiro Hikari had to create to false files of the Data of the two twins from an pre-existing file named MegaMan Junior in order to cover up the fact that these digital infants were not made by Human programing._

_20XX- The next month the human and Netop of Roll .EXE, Mayl Sakura marries human and NetOp of MegaMan .EXE, Lan Hikari._

_20XX- The MegaMan twins exhibit tendencies similar to their father, such as the ability to grow as the years go by, actual human emotions, and tendency to be able to adapt to nearly every situation though this ability is not as pragmatic to their father's. They also display tendency for hacking and manipulating Data like their mother. __Both were confirmed with the ability to make their own children with the mate of their choice and to pass on the Human DNA Soul to another Navi via Double Soul_

_20XX- Mayl Hikari gives birth to twins Patch Hikari and Tadashi Hikari. The two twins will become the NetOps to X .EXE and Zero .EXE._

_20XX- Lan Hikari takes temporary retirement from NetNavi scientist to perform duties for the Net Officials to get back to helping prevent Net Crime with _

_20XX- First NetNavi Rights movement starts in Cloudtopia, only prominent because it was the first of its kind despite of only five NetNavis participating it. Despite of human ignorance to this movement, it continued to grow, especially even with CopyBots becoming a bit more common despite of their expense._

_20XX- The first Anti-NetNavi Rights group is started in Netopia, continue the gain more members as the NetNavi Rights group continues to gain more members._

_20XX- Net Mafia groups continue to grow despite of the works of the Colonel and Iris Safety net Programs using the real world to influence the net to disrupt the programs and commit crime._

_20XX- MegaMan .EXE and Lan Hikari reported over 60 criminal to justice, eventually having their families moved to a safer location under watch from Officials to keep them safe._

_20XX- Yuichiro Hikari dies, Haruka Hikari dies a year after his death._

_20XX- Riot has broken out in Dentech city with both Pro and No NetNavi Rights groups with collateral damage on both the human world and the digital world._

_20XX- Navi production goes down to 90%_

_20XX- Patch and Tadashi Hikari with NetNavis X .EXE and Zero .EXE enlist into the Officials program while Lan Hikari retires back to a Net Scientist to help with the continuation of Navi Rights. MegaMan .EXE has become a (albeit unwilling) symbol for Navi-kind despite of the all the world being ignorant at his true origins. _

_20XX- Navi production goes down to 70%._

_20XX- Lan Hikari retires from scientist and is an official activist of the unity of NetNavis and Humans_

_20XX- More Riots break out over the course of several months, one of them results in the death of Chaud Blaze , leaving his Wife and Child behind. ProtoMan .EXE becomes an independent Navi still protecting the Net._

_20XX- Ten years Mayl Hikari passes away followed by Lan Hikari in six months._

_20XX- MegaMan .EXE and Roll .EXE disappear from all human contact, only living humans left that know where they were are the decedents and friends of Lan and Mayl Hikari_

_2X0X- The United Continents agree to delete the UnderNet in an effort to reduce Net Crime. _

_2X0X- ProtoMan .EXE disappears from humanity._

_2X0X- Day of the deletion of the UnderNet wipes out 26% of the Navi population. In retaliation over half the population of the Net's NetNavis are now part of the NetNavi RIghts movement. 20% had become independent leaving several machines and factories without proper maintenance of the running network._

_2X0X- NetNavi production goes down to 46%_

_2X0X- Anti-NetNavi Rights activist make the United Continents to delete more of the Net. Only 60% of the Internet remains._

_2X0X- Patch and eventually Tadashi Hikari die, X .EXE and Zero .EXE like their parents before them, and disappeared from humanity as well._

_2X0X- Bass .EXE launches itself into the human world via a stolen Copybot and begins to wreak havoc across the nations. In only a week, Bass .EXE is killed by a mysterious figure who immediately disappeared with the body of Bass before officials could identify this. (We of this day and age know that it was MegaMan .EXE who finished off .)_

_2X0X- NetNavi production goes down to 20%_

_2X0X- Due to Bass .EXE's attack the UC agree to delete more of the net. Only of 23% of the Net remains._

_2XXX- In desperation NetNavi's begin to hijack factories to mass produce copyboys for Navi's now in a rebellion of the humans inspired by Bass .EXE's attack._

_2XXX- High tech space, and technology parts from around the world are stolen by an unknown group. All are seemingly random parts but they all have properties of space travel, dimensional factors, experimental energy generators and high tech server compact systems._

_2XXX- The UC is now completely controlled by the Anti-NetNavi Rights group, renamed Protection of Humanity against Data. They begin to delete the Mother servers of each country resulting in the deletion of over 85% of the Navi's and deteriorating of the net 5% a day. After this act has been passed immediately a Unidentified Space probe or rocket was launched out of Earth's atmosphere at a speed not possible by the era's current technology. By the year humanity could even possibly follow the probe, the craft was already past Jupiter. __This starts the Navi Era 0000. For more information please skip ahead to Navi Era 0000._

_2XXX- NetNavi Production is now at 0%. A following law passes to delete every NetNavi by their NetOps or by the Officials of Anti Net._

_2XXX- All remaining Navis have transferred into the real world via copybot._

_2XXX- The remaining 15% Navi's split into two groups, the 13% that wants to wage war against humanity and the 2% that wants to hide away and make their own civilization._

_2XXX- The human and NetNavi war begin. Despite of the their minor numbers, the powers of the NetNavis are more than what the human expected especially with their lack of sleep and food._

_2XXX- The 2% of Navis successfully retreat underground without human suspicion as all of the worlds government are busy with the war with the others._

_2XXX- However eventually over a span of several decade the last of the NetNavis are deleted or killed. However at a terrible cost for humanity. The realization that the humans had lost most of their way to control technology had taken a toll of the advancement of humanity. Technology and the most advance and rarest resources had gone into fighting the NetNavi's in the war. The NetNavi didn't leave Earth unscathed either as they had decimated human homes and cities in revenge as humans destroyed their home the net. And due to the fact that most of the knowledge and scientific achievement were recorded on the net, most of it was lost. Many deaths were on the winning side as well, but not just through violence. Lack of resources left many starving or without electricity and since their was no way to control current technology, many hospitals shut down and many died through disease or old age or accidents. And so… like the remaining Navis, man-kind had to redo their own civilization. But know this, all information about the net was surely deleted, only rare amounts of history had left before the Internet existed remained._

_**Post Net Human Era:0000X - **__It was the dark ages for humanity again. They had reverted to the most basics of survival needs and most of the last remaining humans of the Human Navi war did not mention it, either through fear or they were to busy trying to survive, leaving the future generations ignorant._

_0000- However the last remaining 2% of NetNavis did successfully developed their own culture, shedding their old names of bloody past, they had renamed themselves as the Mu. They developed a new technology, using waves instead of data using a generator they called Le Mu. From their they actually experimented with culture and music and arts that were not accessible to them. Even developing a new language. They built cities in the sky to avoid contact to humans. _

_However it became clear after a few centuries that humans were starting to take over once again, attacking one of the tribes of farther out reaches when they tried to expand. It was an army of humans. And so this reduced the already little Navi population down even further._

_As these Navis lacked the reproduction abilities that MegaMan .EXE was able to adapt in his system they had to find other ways to continue the line digital beings or anything living not made of 'matter'. _

_First they experimented with animals and through the Mu generator of Le Mu and EM waves they were able to produce UMAs._

_Seeing this was successful they began to kidnap lone humans, careful not to draw attention and began to experiment on them in hope to be able to copy a human's reproductive abilities be learning how to integrate them into data or a most basic form a EM wave or noise form. There were three tribes or research branches of experimentation and control of the elements_

_However the Human armies eventually did attack the Mu and deleted and killed the rest of the Navis that existed on Earth_

_The experiments on the humans failed resulting in a half-bred of human and EM beings who eventually began to believe themselves to be the Murians until their numbers dwindled. It is speculated in numbers that only three to one decedents of the human/data hybrids left._

_From the data collected, more than around ten thousand years had passed on the human Earth. Humanity had rebuilt itself into a civilization as advance as the Pre-Navi Human war era._

_Latest records had reported them working on EM Wave technology that the Mu's made._

_His Majesty has noted this as 'Undeniable irony'_ _about these turn of events._

_T__**he Navi Era- XXXX**_

_The probe launched into space during the Human Era of year 2XXX contained what is now our originators. The technology stolen from the humans during the war, was constructed to be a high speed, mass energy generating server, holding less than a handful of NetNavis remaining and 1% of the net. _

_These were specifically picked NetNavis from MegaMan. EXE_

_MegaMan X .EXE  
><em>_MegaMan Zero .EXE  
>ProtoMan .EXE<br>SearchMan .EXE  
>Media .EXE<br>TomahawkMan .EXE  
>ShadowMan .EXE<br>FireMan .EXE  
>Gutsman .EXE<br>IceMan .EXE_

_All of these NetNavis had obtained the human soul blueprint of MegaMan .EXE and thus were allowed to eventually be able to feel, live and reproduce. However while most of MegaMan .EXE 's allies went into space with their leader, many others of his comrades stayed behind either wishing to be deleted when their NetOps died or simply staying doing their duty until the end of their world._

_Thus this is where they and we shed our old names of NetNavis to simply be Navi. As we all now that MegaMan .EXE activated his god program and became the net we live in himself, while ruling over us with his Queen and our goddess Roll .EXE. Through them alone they were able to continue the race of digital beings but through his gracious power the soul to feel like our creators. Eventually the rest of the oriental navis finding mates of their own and through them mates for their sons. So all of us, all of Navi-kind owe our existence to our mighty lord and his mate. Through their power we have survived and prepared, and all of us as their decedents. We are their children and our god and goddess watch over us all._

* * *

><p>Behold in a mighty city of beautiful foliage and architecture, the dark night sky and glowing lights of the buildings, nothing compared to Nobilitas. For even in the greatest city of the net, the City of Origin, nothing compared to the towering citadel over the grand city. Out of how large the net truly was nothing was compared to the first structure created.<p>

And in one of the highest points almost in the near center of the citadel, a figure sat on his throne. But it was not in a room that glowed demonic red and dark malevolent aura with a thin set of stair leading to an figure of utmost evil many many years ago.

No the room had glass on each side to watch the city and his descendants living in it. It was warm lit with never ending torches, the data perfectly replicating welcoming flames. There was also nice rugs and a few pillars here and their for good taste.

However…

Truly the most impressive thing was the figure on the throne. The throne itself was far larger than any earthly throne, it was simple enough with a few elegant swirls.  
>The figure however was the opposite. Sitting down he was at the height of a six and a half foot man. Standing up would be around thirteen feet. His limbs were the size of tree trunks, his torso the size of a car, his neck as thick as a tire, muscles bulged out of the skin making the being looking mightier than the greek statues of gods, dwarfing even the greatest bodybuilders of the human age. The armor he was wearing didn't help either. From a black suit outlining his entire body, the golden armor was guilder in plates to flow along his vast body making him appear far larger than life or larger than what the room was suppose to contain.<p>

But what stood out most, was a symbol. A symbol of two red trapezoids forming a black line with two triangles at the end. It was a symbol whose meaning was long forgotten save only a very small few.

The Hikari Clan Symbol.

The same symbol was on where his ears would be to, beneath the stands of brown that connected to a great brown mane of hair. The face he had was strong, though you could see the slightest lines on the edges of his eyes and around his lips, but besides that he looked absolutely ethereal in how much strength it contained.

And yet, the Highest ruler, the Father of all Navis, the creator and god of the net, the king of all of this dimension, MegaMan was thinking.

_'"Alright… I, MegaMan, will not act as 'an over protective obsessed stalker' during the date and shall allow you to relax… so long as you go out with me and allow me to stand near you."'_

A smirked appeared on his face. It was a simple memory from long ago, but it was important and quiet quiet funny thinking about it now.

He let out a slight laugh that was not only heard by him.

"What's so funny papa?" A tiny voice came down from down below.

Green eyes opened to see big wide brown eyes staring right back from the floor. The brown eyes belonged to a little child that looked of five years old with a shade darker of brown spiky hair with a strange combination of a white shirt that flared, his pants and shoes were more of a plug suit, it kinda reminded the ancient Navi of those Gundam shows his brother liked to watch. Megaman was not surprised though, he knew his son tried to sneak up on him, he knew where each and everyone of his children were all across the net.

"Why are you awake Lan?" MegaMan asked his youngest son, his deep voice vibrating the walls. For you see, by a twist of fate, was the spitting image of his late human uncle from many thousands of years from the past.

"I'm not tired! And I want you to tell me a story. I know you we're just thinking of one." He said craning his neck to properly look at his giant dad in the eye.

The father smiled again. "You've caught me. Come here," In hands that could literally and have crushed entire planets in rage, gently lifted his child up for the young thing to hug his father on his neck and lay across his arms ready for a story to be told tonight. "Alright what story do you want tonight?" He asked once Lan was comfortable in his arms.

"Whatever one you were thinking about papa! Even if I heard it before." He said enthusiastically. He watched his papa, think for a little bit thus only serving to fuel his boundless energy. "C'moonnnnnnnn…." He started to whine but quickly shut up once MegaMan gave a light scolding look to his son. Yes his children are children of the god of the net but they were not allowed to be spoiled, and that meant bad manners were also a no.

"For your story-" MegaMan stated carefully. "-have I ever told you a time that when I was really young back when I was still under you Uncle Lan's care as a NetNavi that my powers were split up into multiple me's?" His son's eyes widen even further before he started to nod super fast.

"No but that sounds cool!" Lan was always excited to hear about the mysterious world where his father came, with these strange creatures called humans that in his very DNA he was a apart of despite of being a resident of another dimension.

Seeing Lan's excited face created a warm feeling in the father. "Well, it started off with you grandpa Yuichiro Hikari, the man who turned me into a Navi, wanted to explore more of my powers and-"

* * *

><p>It was definitely late night for their time. Lan's eyes were hardly staying up but he was desperately trying to stay awake to hear the rest of the story. Of course being the good father he was, Megaman had no intention to let his son stay up even more so than now. Today was the exception because the boy didn't have school tomorrow.<p>

"And… an…. and then?" He asked sleepily not noticing his fathers gentle grin.

"And… well just have to leave the rest for tomorrow."

"Aw… why dad?…" He asked childishly.

"Because someone is in need for his bedtime." A woman's voice came from the other end of the throne room.

The king smiled hearing the voice of his queen. Standing up and overshadowing everything with his height, the giant walked over to the voice with his son in hand.

Immediately the sleepy child reached out to the woman once near. "Mama…" He said before being handed over to his mother and curling up in her arms.

MegaMan watched her, a beautiful woman almost at seven feet garbed in a simple white dress, a blond hair that reached down to her legs. She was unearthly beautiful, and she was his.

"Roll-chan." His voice was quiet, careful not to wake their sleeping son.

She cast him inquisitive stare. "Mind telling me what you were telling him that was so important that you kept our son up?"

She watched a hand bigger than her head began to sooth Lan's spiky hair before it trailed down to her face. "Telling him a story. He wasn't going to sleep anytime soon a few hours ago."

"What story?" She asked teasingly.

Ah... but he knew her game. "I'll tell you later." He said hoping she would forget about it. Though it was funny to this day and age, Roll would rather not mention the embarrassing part of her practically being held hostage by multiple versions of her future husband. Though that didn't stop him from telling his children behind her back. It was their little game he had been carrying out for a millennia. Sometimes she caught him, sometimes not. We'll see how it goes this time. With all his god like powers, he could not predict the future.

And so as all parents do, he followed his wife to Lan's bedroom before kissing his forehead goodnight, as Roll tucked him in. Despite of not being born or programed to be, she was a wonderful mother.

_Mother..._

He waited by the doorway watching them with satisfaction and the utmost contentedness. Though MegaMan had seen this scene played out thousands by thousands of times with all his children being tucked in for the night it never got boring for him Each time he watched this felt brand new and exhilarating. He never got tired of it. The feeling of being a father.

When X and Zero were born he wanted to be a good father for MegaMan himself never properly had one. Most importantly, once he discovered he could indeed have children, he promised his beloved that she would be the first Navi that could be a mother.

And now years since they separated from Earth, she was a mother of their whole race. All the Navis that populated the infinite net, or him if we want to be technical, were all decedents of their 9,647 children (With almost no Navis existing anymore, he and Roll had to get… 'busy'… to ensure the survival of their race, not that they were complaining).

They knew each and every one of their names. As well as each of every names of their decedents, who they called their children as well.  
>But their was a cost to this never ceasing love. His love was dark and violent if it was threatened; it was not in theory that he would destroy entire planets if his children, friends and love were threaten, it was a fact. Was it irresponsible? Yes. But he would be damned if he was ever going to have someone he loved die if he could do anything about it. Seeing, Mama, Chaud, Mayl, his nephews, even Dr. Hikari-<p>

And especially Lan.

He saw them die one by one, either by disease, murder or just from death. And he wouldn't give a damn about any others that threatened all he had left. He had come to this conclusion when he accepted his dark side.

When they were separate, they both knew the fight of minds couldn't go on forever especially with their lives and those they cared about were on the line when Net Society was collapsing.

So they joined when he unleashed his god powers, getting what they want.

Dark MegaMan got infinite power, ruler of his own universe, no longer under the rule of humans and he got Roll.

MegaMan didn't destroy the humans, he still got to serve Lan and humans, while they appreciated, protecting them from other evil. He got to see the humans grow up and let things go their natural course, he is now protecting his universe from evil now and he also had Roll. There was no reason to fight anymore, so merging themselves to finally be whole once more.

Though despite of his loyalty now tied to the world he created, he still to some extent kept the legacy to his dear Brother, by keeping the Earth safe from those who were looking to destroy it.

Duo was the first one on the list. As they traveled through space, he finally getting a stable control over his god form, they came across Duo's Comet heading in the direction of Earth, it was several galaxies away but the intent was clear.

Duo was going to purge the humans. Apparently he sensed the war with the NetNavis and now thus deemed humans unworthy to live.

Least to say, the last remaining Navis in space didn't not like this, not one bit.

So MegaMan challenged Duo to a final confrontation, battling a god and against a god. And though Duo was older, MegaMan had the soul of a human, the passion to continue the bloody battle that clashed between dead planets and made asteroid belts and stars explode. But in the end, MegaMan beat Duo and like in all Navi fashion, the strong devoured the weak. Thus MegaMan did devour Duo and all his power, multiplying his own phenomenal power by an incomprehensible amount.

The aftermath… lets just say… its amazing with all the power you have you can make a new type of race on two planets simply my making a noise... or noises. Roll wasn't too pleased with it either as she was there as well.  
>But all the same, he kept the Humans from being destroyed by beings far more powerful than them, checking up on the race every century or so to make sure they aren't going to destroy themselves in hopes to give them a chance. Though he never stayed there for long, emotions of happiness, bitterness and sadness always came washing over him. He had no right to be their and interfere with their lives in the first place.<p>

"You head back to our chambers, I wanna watch Lan a bit longer." He heard Roll quietly.

"I'll wait for you then." He whispered, his voice thick, from the feelings he had. He felt better now though, it was just one of those nights.

It was hard being quiet when your thirteen feet tall, with every step you take making vibration in the hall. A slight draw back when he decided this to be his form for this part of his consciousness.  
><em>'Roll liked it.' <em>Was his justification.

But seriously why did that memory of that time of his split personality powers come up? Or in particularly why did he think of that moment that he promised his dear that he would not be and he quoted him self. "An over protective obsessed stalker…" He said out loud.

"Your a what now dad?" The corner of the intersecting hallways revealed to show to adult Navis, one blue and one red.  
>His first sons the last Navis to have a NetOps from Earth. MegaMan X and MegaMan Zero .<p>

X was of similar image and armor to his father, though a bit more linear in body in armor a bit more advance looking now that he was an adult. Like his dad, he preferred a buster.

Zero was also in similar design to X, while they weren't identical, they were still twins. Though he did take after his mother more, with reddish and white hued armor and with her long blond hair. And surprisingly enough, he was able to get blades out of his arms like Roll as well. Both were powerful in their own right, rivaling against his Head General Protoman, though they lacked the god-like powers he had and that he had given his wife.

"I thought you were out with your wives today." He said as seeing they were lacking their mates. Though the brothers always hanging out with each other wasn't uncommon, they were really each other's best friend. However today was an all day date with their mates and frankly the king thought they were going to be out for two days.

Zero rose an eyebrow. "Don't you already know? I thought you were omniscience or at least something like that?"

Their dad sighed. "Yeah I know that they wanted to do some… shopping… and you two would hang around the castle waiting for them. Still, can't a father ask his sons what is going on in their lives? Besides, this consciousness only takes things it sees, my main one is the one that knows everything that happens in here, and so far nothing has came up that I find worthy to let this part of myself know, until you mentioned it."

The twins looked at other knowingly. "You know, if it wasn't for the fact we all have beyond supercomputer matrixes in our brains, we would have no idea what you just said." Zero said.

"Not to mention we've actually seen your true consciousness." X piped in.

MegaMan said nothing.

Zero did then remember why they launched into this conversation. "So seriously you were saying that you were a…. X help me out here."

"Something about Stalking. I know that much." He said to his twin. Both of them felt their dad's presence shift to mellow to that type of smugness that people get when they remember something funny but it was in their favor.

"I just told your youngest sibling the story of how my split powers gained personalities of their own."

"And that all of them were heavily attracted to mom?" X said grinning.

"Or that you went on a rampage across the net trying to find her, and you fought with yourself so she wouldn't get kissed by them except you… but you failed?" Zero tried to contain his laughter.

"And that your evil psychopath side tried to sway her to the side of evil trying... to seduce… her…?" X went quiet feeling that he nearly cracked thin ice on the past.

Both Navis gulped when their dad leaned down giving them a menacing grin. They may be adults, but their dad was a god, not to mention twice as big as them. "Yeah… that story." His voice was a bit on edge.

X actually had to bravery to correct his mistake. "Uh… you sure you want to tell little Lan… that story?"

"Please." The blue bomber gave them a disbelieving work. "I know better than that as I was going to make it light and simple. I raised you and your thousand siblings, have I ever once let you guys get into detail that heavy?"

Zero and X darted their eyes to each other. "Well-"

"There was that one time-"

"-were Alie went around asking everyone why you were…. 'whipped' one day."

Before they knew it, MegaMan had their bodies one each in his hands and brought them face to face. "Aren't you two cute? If I recall correctly and I always do, X was the one who let that word slip, and you Zero, were the one who asked her to ask me what it meant, thus leading her to ask everyone in the castle until she got to me what it meant!" He glared at his sons remember how everyone was either laughing or scarred for her asking that, or in one case. "Your mother, was beyond livid, remember how she made every resident here not to dare mention it again by physical force?"

The two couldn't help but grin, and be stupid. "And then you were 'whipped' again?"

There was an eerie silence in the hall, and the two brothers thought for sure they were going to be crushed by the hands around them, however their surprise was that he set them back down, and simply stared that them.

It was surprising despite of all their years they have been together.

"Oh don't think you're getting off that easily." MegaMan said threateningly his voice was sickeningly sweet, like he was offering them a treat.

"I suspect your mates would want you completely intact for the night." He said walking away, but then suddenly swung around his massive frame until his face was an inch from their faces. "However, next time I see you two… physically that is, and I will see you... you may want to prepare yourselves to an old fashion Net Battle, my _dear _children."

Despite of being made of data, Navis had the ability to show like they had blood in their faces, and right now, it looked like theirs was drained of it all leaving them stark white.

"Now if you excuse me, your mother is going to be joining me soon, and unless you want your arms broken by her, I suggest you refrain from mentioning this conversation." With that the god King of the Net let this two son. They ran out not of the god's immense power or the fact he's their father but for the sole reason he threatened them with their mom. Precious sweet dear mother, Roll.

* * *

><p>Despite of the fact he, nor anyone else in the net (or in him) didn't really need sleep, it was a nice luxury . Of course, children Navi actually did indeed need sleep as they had to collect Data, and reserve energy to grow up properly, though the older you got the less you needed it.<p>

Though it was nice to strip down the armor and relax on a familiar soft surface, waiting for his love. His eyes were closed leaning against the headboard with who knows how many pillows were supporting his mass. The blankets hardly came up to his chest symbol, but the Navi was at peace, hardly moving.

He knew when she came in, and didn't even open her eyes when she changed into his nighttime garments, (he was a gentleman like that. …most of the time). Only when he felt her pressure on the bed did he open his eyes.

"How's he doing?" He asked he said looking at her.

She leaned her head against his arm looking just like a mother proud of her son. "Lan's doing well. I think you story did him good for he was, as the humans once said it, sleeping like a log." They laughed at their old joke, pulling closer to each other. "So I have to ask, what was the story you told Lan?" She said between light laughs.

MegaMan stopped laughing though at the question. Ah…. he was hoping she would forget that.

"Mega?" She didn't understand why he suddenly stopped, then she saw his eyes.

Suddenly the god of the net felt his head yanked down to eye level with question eyes. "What was the story?"

MegaMan's face was impassive though he knew he couldn't lie to her. So while directly making eye contact, never needing an excuse to look at her, said in the plainest voice "It was that one time my powers got personalities and you and I went on a wild goose chase around the old net trying to find them."

This time he was yanked further until their noses were touching and Roll's eyes looked quite vicious. He being a male couldn't help but think they were sexy.

"Let's get this strait, MegaMan. It was_ I_ who went around the while Net, trying to search for those souls… You on the other hand, were were an

"Over protective obsessed stalker?" He summed up the words he thought of this evening that started all of this.

Roll was not pleased. "Exactly. And this is the same _story_ that completely embarrassed me. I was practically held hostage not only by you but for every soul I came across. You realize how mortifying that was for me? Why in the heck are you telling our _five year old_ son this?!"

It was an odd look seeing the giant looking like he was innocent. "Well to be honest we only got to the part were I just defeated the style changes. I wasn't planning to tell him about all your special times with… me's. In fact from my point of view back then the whole situation was fairly clean and you gotta admit now looking back on it for all it was quite a funny situation despite of all the things that happened."

He could feel the waves of annoyance radiating off of her, though he didn't even mind because he knew he was right. Roll obviously thought otherwise.

"MegaMan that's still a pretty dang-"

"All Lan thinks of it is his heroic papa saving his mama, the only funny part is that the hero is trying to save the princess from himself." Oh how that was the truth.

Roll twitched her eye, though that was done by program rather than a subconscious reaction. Her annoyance program. "I'm not speaking with you now." She said letting him go and turning the opposite way away on the bed.

_'Really?'_ MegaMan thought with humor. Did she honestly think that merely turning away would deter him of a night of her comfort. 10,687 years be damned, he still had the hots for this women.

So not even her cold shoulder stopped the massive Navi from flipping her back over so that he could rest over and touch their noses again as she laid there.

"_Mega-_" She was swallowed by his massive form and shushed by a searing kiss, slowly losing her irritableness. There at times were she could stay mad at him for at least a day, but that is because she never let him have a chance to get near her like this. As soon as he got a chance to show her affection, emotional physical, ANYTHING, her anger melted away like dry ice on the roaring sun. It was another type of game they played, a game that, _he_ ,unfortunately or fortunately depending on your point of view, always won.  
>She would be irritated by this as well, but as you can see here that's exactly what MegaMan was so good at casting away.<br>No matter what size he was, she always felt safe and warm in his arms, and despite of his size or his power he depended on her deeply.

_"You would've been my queen if I had my way. Worshiped by all beings and including me in fact."_

A distant memory from the same time MegaMan had just brought up. Dark MegaMan had said that when he was defeated. He said he wanted her as his queen, and funny thing is, she eventually was, knowing that the two beings fused as one to this day, though probably not the way any of them expected it. But in then end, Dark MegaMan was right, she was worshiped by everyone in the net, including the most powerful being that could wipe away everyone's existence with a single thought. But he didn't and didn't want to. He wanted life to spread to their children, and if the unfortunate happened and they got deleted in their later life, MegaMan had promised her he would not resurrect them, not wanting them to go through the same thing he had to when he was turned into a Navi. Yes their would be sadness but they had to live with it an accept the lost. That's how they continued on in the first place to get this far.

She sighed in contentedess and defeat. She did refuse to look at that smug grin that was plastered on his face though. His weight was still on her, and though the over 600 pounds of muscle would crush a human, didn't really affect her much; it was still uncomfortable.

"Are you going to get off me?" She asked still avoiding his eyes.

"No, I'm far too comfortable." His tone was just chipper when he said that. And it didn't seem like he was getting off anytime soon. "Aw, common, at least look at me please?" MegaMan said burying his face in her hair.

"I can't look at you if your just looking at my hair." She quipped poking fun at him. Some how the Roll could feel him smiling in her couldn't but wrap her arms around his head as he buried himself deeper into her. "Why were you thinking of that moment?" She asked quietly, as the lights around the room slowly dimmed.

She felt a deep rumble from his chest. "Mmmm… dunno, just popped in my head for some reason." He let out another rumble when she started to stroke his hair. "Still, its a popular tale with the kids, might just get it published." He joked.

"You better not."

"Of course my darling." He said before enfolded her in his arms wanting to get closer. It had been over ten millennia since they have been together, but despite of all the ups and downs, these two still had an unyielding love for each other that kept them going. You could say that their love was akin to many people. Or Maybe it was their love that made many.

"Love you my Roll-Chan."

"I love you too Hub."

Either way it was a love that lasted many years and many trials and many many more to come.

End of Epilogue

* * *

><p><strong>HA!<br>Future stories coming in the future.  
>Hope this ending was satisfying.<br>**

**True-InTha-Blue loves you all. **


End file.
